Shadow Rider
by Iceflare177
Summary: Kirino has her obsessions but so does Kyousuke! While Kirino tries to hide being all about eroge, what if Kyousuke tried to hide being all about street racing?
1. Kirino's Secret

**AN: This is my first FanFic so bear with me, here! I love constructive criticism so lay it on me! Heck, if you need to flame, flame… I'm sure I keep the water bucket somewhere near here. Ano, sorry in advance if I can't keep the personalities right but also, I may edit them for convenience. Of course, I'll let you know about that and your opinions on the matter would be appreciated. Just a heads up- this takes reference from both the light novels and the anime.**

**I intend to tweak Kyousuke a little to make him less dense and to have a little more backbone. I can't stand male protagonists that are dense and have no backbone- ever seen the male from Kampfer? Gosh, I sound selfish… I dunno, maybe this is all because I'm female. Oh, I will also make him a little more devious, as you shall see in this chapter.**

**As for Kirino, she will be hard so, if she seems more docile, my bad. But I think it MAY be for the good of the story, let me know what y'all think. She will be docile-ish in this specific chapter because… let's just say she let her guard down or something in this moment? I dunno, to tell the truth, 60% of the reason I did it was because it was fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story, characters, or anything original that has to do with em, really. Thank you.**

~~AAAND START!~~

I guess I wasn't that surprised when I found out my sister's hobby. I shouldn't be the one talking about those sorts of things, anyway. I have my own secrets, after all.

Three years ago, after I realized I was just an ordinary boy and stopped showing off, I got pretty depressed, to say the truth. What man wouldn't be? The ideals I had were shattered and I felt like I had no clue what to do anymore. Of course, I needed to find some purpose. I wasn't ready to accept normality. Not just yet.

A week or two into my searching, I found the purpose I was looking for.

And so begins the first flashback.

**_I was walking down a street near my house, I had been sent to pick up some food from the nearby convenience store and, entering the parking lot I saw a small group of bikers sitting casually next to their bikes. I tried avoiding them, it's not like I wanted to be a yakuza slave, but they seemed to notice me anyway and called out to me._**

**_"Hey, kid." The oldest one called, he seemed to be in high school. Wondering if it would go away if I kept walking, I just ignored them._**

**_"Hey, wait! I know you, you go to my school." One of the kids walked over to me. He looked familiar; I studied his face trying to place it. Accepting defeat from this trivial task, I just decided to ask who he was._**

**_"Sorry, who are you?"_**

**_"Ahaha, Akagi Kohei. It's a pleasure. Um, who are you, again?" I suddenly felt very irritated._**

**_"Kosaka Kyousuke. Can I go now? I don't want people seeing me with gangsters." Kohei laughed again._**

**_"Just because we have bikes doesn't mean we're in a gang. C'mon I'll teach you."_**

**_"I'd rather you don't."_**

**_"Whatever, just come here." Kohei said, still smiling._**

To make a long story short, after that day, I had a new affinity for motorcycles and a new friend to go with it.

Just because he isn't a gangster doesn't mean he was a good influence though. In less than a year, I was driving without a license, sneaking out at night, participating in illegal races, and doing all things the son of a cop shouldn't do. For obvious purposes, I had a lock installed on my door and an electronic safe under my bed for my gear.

Of course, my mom thought it was gear of a completely different kind.

The only good thing about all this is I got money from races I won and I now have a good amount of street credit… Well, my biker self does- I keep my real identity secret for my own good…

Fast forward three years and I have only gotten worse, thinking about it. My sister was probably more normal than I was so; I felt I couldn't judge her. No matter what.

And, here we are in my sister's room in the wee hours of the morning, talking with my sister about hobbies.

"You really won't… look down on me…?"

"How many times do I need to tell you? Of course I won't, I'm your brother." I have a race tomorrow at this exact time, if I was tired, I would be screwed. I need to find a way out of here… and lock my door tomorrow.

"A-Absolutely, really true?... I won't forgive you if it's a lie."

"What would I gain by lying? Can I go now?"

"Stay there. Hold on a second." Kirino got up and walked over to a bookshelf. I didn't really know what to expect. Between Meruru and "Loving My Little Sister," any beast could come from this. She looked at me and I nodded, then with some courage, she took the tings off the shelves and slid the bookshelf.

_So, not only is your room bigger than mine but it has a secret compartment? Jeeze, if I had this, many problems would be solved-_

My thoughts were cut short by the sights behind the door. Little sister themed eroge, anime, figures, and posters lined the secret compartment that was turned into an otaku's storage room.

"H-Haaa?!" I half whispered half yelled. I seriously felt sorry for that secret compartment, being used like this. "What is all of this?" This far exceeded my expectations. My perfect sister having her own otaku gold mine?! Insane! "Hold on, I need a moment."

Sitting perfectly still, I assessed the situation. I knew Kohei's sister, Sena had things similar but these were all geared towards little sisters… But wait- things geared towards homos were far worse… I think. Wait- why am I comparing them? Back to the situation at hand.

I stopped thinking for a few seconds and then finally decided that I would accept this and keep my word. This wasn't the worst outcome. I don't think any of this spills into the real world for her because I have yet to see any improvement in our relationship so it must just be in the 2D world. This I decided I could accept.

I shook my head violently after about fifteen seconds of mulling over things, during which Kirino had been shifting uncomfortably with a slight blush on her face. Wait, wait, wait. This is cute. My little sister did not just suddenly become cute. Where is my real sister? Can I keep this angel? This added to the things I never thought would happen but happened anyway due to some cruel but interesting fate.

My eyebrow raised and I looked her over, now desperately trying to take a mental image of this.

…

…

_Why can't I have a photographic memory, dammit!_

I'm pretty sure Kirino took this as a judgmental, gesture and she suddenly whimpered, seemingly realizing what was going on but in fact, misunderstanding the whole thing.

The cuteness factor has been doubled. Little tears formed at the corner of her eyes. My mental image-taking process has been put into overload, trying to capture this.

"…You said you wouldn't look down on me…" I realized this was actually a very bad situation. No matter how cute this was, I made my little sister cry.

"H-hold on, I'm not! D-don't cry!" I fumbled for the right words, my hands waving in front of me. There were a few options but I decided to go with telling the truth. One of the things I lived by was to tell the truth in a misunderstanding. "I… just thought you were cute just now so…" I looked away, you try looking your sister in the eyes while telling her you thought she was cute! That was not something I could do yet. Give me a few days to work on it- hold on. If I practiced, she would think I was a sexual harasser… Wait, back to the main subject.

Kirino's eyes widened and her blush got a shade deeper but she seemed to recover beyond that. "Baka! Pervert! Gross!" Yep. Total recovery.

Aw… I'm so glad she thinks highly of me.

"Anyway, isn't this a lot, how did you even get the money for all of this?" I wondered if she somehow found my debit card when I lost it a while back but then I remembered that I cancelled it after I realized it was gone.

My sister smirked, rummaging through her stuff on the sane side of the room, she pulled out some magazines. "Look through these." She thew the magazines at me.

"Mph," I sounded, getting hit in the face with two of them but catching the other three. "You didn't have to throw them but thanks anyway." Looking through the magazines, my eye caught a few items pertaining to motorcycles… hold it right there, this is a motorcycle magazine! I pretended not to notice anything and kept looking through the pictures.

_Why do you even have this kind of magazine… Don't tell me… No, that can't be. I've never seen her on the road before._

Still, why she had these was definitely interesting. All of the sudden my hand stopped. There was a picture of Kirino and some other girl wearing the newest fashion for bikers.

"…!" My eyes widened. Turning the page to see if there were more pictures of my sister, I came across an article title.

**Shadow Rider Strikes Again!**

I instantly tore out that page along with the one Kirino was in and a few others, stuffing them all into my shirt.

"What are you doing, idiot?! That is the only copy of that one I have!" I felt a swift kick from behind. I won't really lie; it kind of hurt, but not so bad. I received more pain from some of the fights I got into over bikes.

"Ow. Don't look at me like that, is it wrong for me to have pictures of my sister who just so happens to be a model?" That explains how she gets the cash.

"What are you planning to do with those?"

"Frame them." I answered instantly.

"Pervert!"

"Spas!"

"Siscon!" Wait- what? Um… I don't know what that means at the moment. Maybe Kohei does but I'm going to assume it's someone against sisters? 'Con' means… Oh, forget it my grades aren't that great anyway. I reply with something I thought would be on par.

"Brocon!" Kirino turned away suddenly and went quiet for a split second. Whoa… this word has a lot of power, I can tell. I should keep this in my inventory of things to use against my sister in dire situations.

"I-I'm not a b-brocon! You idiotic perverted piece of trash! Die!" Did she just stutter? She totally just stuttered. And then I got the worst insult to date… Is she embarrassed? Hold on…

"Oh, so does that mean it's true then?" I really want to know what a brocon is now…

"Shut up! Just because I have these doesn't mean I'm a brocon!" Kirino pointed to the eroge in the otaku sanctuary. I just got a strange feeling about the word brocon. If she had to go and mention the little sister eroge stuff just to prove a point about it… what does this mean… No! It must mean that brocons and siscons actually are… People that love brothers and sisters?

Let's assess the situation.

Kirino got embarrassed after I called her a brocon.

So, in theory, is she a brocon? Oooh, I want to play with her heart now. I got up, silently walking over to her as she ranted about how she wasn't a brocon while still being turned away. I looked at the side of her face by swiveling my body slightly around her and sure enough her face was a shade of red.

SHE IS! ITS TRUEEEE! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? My heart sped up but sadism ruled over my mind in the moment. I grabbed her shoulders from behind and blew into her ear, speaking softly.

"How can you say you aren't a brocon when your face is already this shade of red?" She stiffened and gasped at the same time, eyes widening. Her ears have always been sensitive, ehehe… I shall have my revenge for all of the insults you have placed upon me!

"T-that's not- I'm not…!" Her whole body was on high alert, and her face was as bright and hot as a wildfire. This scene was raising flags all over my mind but I couldn't help myself.

"You're not what?" I purred, this was too amusing.

She quivered under my touch, "I'm not… I'm not a brocon. Get away from me, pervert!" There was no heart in that. Which was scary. If there was no heart in that, it normally meant the opposite. I moved in for the kill, noticing her cellphone on the table, I picked it up and turned on the camera behind my back.

"So what if I'm a pervert, you don't mind, do you? Brocons shouldn't mind this stuff…" After saying that, I moved my hand from her shoulder to her waist and brought myself closer, making sure that every one of my breaths went to her neck, breathing in a way to make it hotter than room temp.

Her breathing was coming out fast and ragged, Kirino's eyes were squeezed shut as she appeared to accept a false fate and she shifted as I moved my hand, making faint noises along the way. I paused for a bit but I don't think she noticed. Her mind seemed to be buzzed.

Contained in this pause were, me removing my hand, taking a picture of her like… Well, like that… I mean, she seriously looked aroused and I was starting to worry about her mental health.

This is dangerous, this is so dangerous. I kept repeating that in my head. But it was also worth it. The things I do to gain leverage against my sister... I put my hand back on her waist and looked at the picture.

I didn't appear in it- good.

While I sent it to myself, also adding myself in her contacts and labeling my contact as "Your Conqueror," I murmured, "so… You really are one." She didn't answer. Well, I don't count whimpering as an answer. I put her cellphone back on her desk after deleting the picture and said into her ear, "well, I already said I wouldn't judge you."

Plan, success. I mentally laughed.

Backing away and heading towards the door, I said, "well, see you tomorrow, Imouto. I'll help you with this stuff if you want. And I won't tell anyone… important. Anyway, get some sleep. Don't come for me like this again without warning me earlier." I heard her feet as she turned around in surprise. I wonder if she knows she's been duped? Yeah, she totally does, she has like what, a 4.0? I'm so cruel and heartless… I love that about myself sometimes. Did this evolve from me and the bikes? Hmm… sadism and motorcycles definitely mix.

"You…!" I heard Kirino start ranting before I closed the door to her room.

I went into my room and locked the door, flopping onto my bed, I waited for five minutes to see if anyone would come over but no one did. Looking at my phone I chuckled a long, satisfied chuckle and then picked it up. Checking messages, I found Kirino's text that I sent myself and added her as a contact while downloading the picture.

The picture itself was… well… Hilarious. Absolutely, positively, drop dead, hilarious.

She was blushing like a madman, mouth hanging open like an idiot, with a puff of white smoke coming out her mouth. Not only that but her eyes were closed, eyebrows creased, and her body language was screaming, "just get it over with." What made it worse was that she was in pajamas. I started laughing into my pillow, trying to keep it down but failing. Good thing that the pillow absorbed the stray sound.

Tomorrow, this photo would meet a fate worse than deletion… I couldn't wait. After many years of thinking of a way to get back at my sister, I had finally done it.

But then… I thought of something. She honestly trusted me. Well, sort of. Not only that but she was a serious brocon. The red flags reappeared in my head and I panicked. Not only did I do something cruel and horrible but I found out something that was seriously bad news… It's a good thing I know, but I wish I didn't.

I will decide whether or not to delete the picture tomorrow… But for now, I really need to get some sleep.

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: So? What'd ya think? Let me know, please! Also, if you want a specific pairing, please tell me.**

**Ice-out!**


	2. Sena Does What Now?

**AN: Hola, amigos! I got a few people for Kyousuke X Kirino, but I want to introduce a few more of the girls and see what you all think before making a final choice. Who knows could there be a harem? Nah, I wouldn't do that. (Or would I?) Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or characters. Thank you.**

~~AAAND START!~~

I awoke to the alarm on my phone, instantly feeling like I had no sleep whatsoever. The tune I had chosen for the alarm has slowly begun to give off the vibe of an enemy. I should change it soon… Groggily turning off the alarm, I looked at the ceiling.

_I totally feel like I had no sleep. At all._

I did but try telling my brain that, I felt as if it was saying to me, "sleep, mortal. Sleep and I will grant you mental power beyond imagination." We all know my brain wasn't capable of that so I ignored its disguised pleas for rest.

Sighing while getting up, I felt something under my shirt and realized the magazine pages were still there, half under the elastic of my boxers. I stuffed the colored pages into my school uniform as I dressed and opened the door to my room, itching at the imprint the pages created into my stomach-

"Ouch!" I instantly dropped to the floor and put my hands to my face. I think I have just been struck by a meteorite. That was the most plausible answer, judging by the surface area of my face that had been hit with such velocity. It seriously took a lot of effort to keep tears out of my eyes. That would bruise- I know it would.

"Hmph." I heard Kirino breathe out in satisfaction and walk away. That bitch, she totally did this, didn't she.

_What the heck did she just throw at me?! I feel like my face has just been hit by a train…_

Not even a half hour into the day and I had a headache. Looking around for the object of interest, I found it about a meter away from where I was. I registered what the item, eyes widening. Can you guess what it is? Bet you can't.

I looked at the DVD case, dumbstruck. THIS is what felt like the hammer of god?! What kind of throwing arm did my sister have? Upon closer inspection of the CD, I realized it was an eroge. "Little Sister Love Love 2," is what the title was. There is no way you will ever get me to say that again.

Opening the case, I found a note from Kirino, her bubbly writing caught my eye.

**Make sure you finish this by Sunday.**

_Damn, she even has better handwriting than me… Wait a second._

I didn't know what to think. There was nothing else written and today was Friday. No way, she wanted me to finish this in just two days? Was she crazy? I have a life! Ugh, whatever. I put the DVD in my book bag- hoping to god no one would decide to look in it.

Yeah, yeah I shouldn't have put it in the vessel that holds my school stuff. But seriously, I didn't exactly want to leave this out and about form my mom to waltz in while cleaning and instantly think her son was a taboo-loving pervert. I am most certainly not.

Making my way downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading out for school, I saw my family at the table. "Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father. Good morning, Kirino." Though I said everything the same as always, my voice was nearly dripping with venom while mentioning my sister.

"Mph." My father grunted his hello. Just like every other day in my life, Kosaka Daisuke sat at the table with a stern look on his face, newspaper in his hand. Anything in his hands looked like a weapon, if you asked me but I've never seen him do anything with the paper but read it so…

"Morning, Kyousuke. Sleep well?" Ah, my mother was the only person who seemed to care about me in this household. Bless her heart. She was sitting next to my father, checking over the food on the table, making sure everyone had enough.

"Yes, thanks for asking." I answered politely. I entered the dining area and went to go sit down where I normally do, next to Kirino. Today's breakfast was western style. Scrambled eggs, toast with butter, bacon, and oatmeal in a bowl.

"Morning, pervert." Oh, and guess who that was? My sister didn't look at me or say anything else. I just ignored her and sat down.

Breakfast was silent, as always. Well, my sister's face spoke volumes, though. She stared daggers into my soul; her eyes seemed to say, "I hope you die before sunset."

I stared back out of the corner of my eye, pretending not to notice. "What's wrong, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, dear imouto? Feel free to talk about what is bothering you. In front of your parents. For my satisfaction. You know, about how you are an otaku and I took advantage of you while your guard was down…"

"Trash." Her lips never moved but her eyes glinted with menace. I simply shrugged my shoulders and kept eating.

"Whatever, have it your way." That's right. I can have a conversation with my sister without making a single noise.

A half hour before the warning bell at school, I got up to leave. "Thank you for the food. I'm off, father, mother." Then, I cleared my dishes, making sure to place them in the sink, put on my shoes, and walked out the door. I half expected Kirino to put a tack in my shoe but I think she learned her lesson after the last time she did it… What, surprised she even thought of it? Nothing escapes that devil's mind.

I think people would normally classify her has a 'tsundere' but I have yet to see an ounce of 'dere.' Once upon a time, perhaps less than five years ago, we were the perfect siblings. However, we grew apart slowly, especially since I got into motorcycles. It's not like I hated my sister, I just felt like I needed to keep my secret from her but I couldn't do that if she was within two steps of me all the time…

Anyway, I find myself not really wanting to get close to the possessed human people misunderstood to be my sister.

Kirino may think she is getting revenge for yesterday by being so icy, but nothing could top the picture held in my phone. I held in an evil laugh and jogged over to where I normally met up with Manami.

The day was colder than normal; I shivered and sped up a bit in attempt to create body heat. Nearing the corner I met up with Manami at, I thought about the race tonight. I heard earlier from Kohei that the prize money would be about 15,000 yen. But, then again that is just the starting price. Everyone placed bets with the cash they had on them so more profit was possible.

It seems cocky, but I always bet on myself. Somehow, the thought of losing money motivates me.

I saw Manami waiting, she had a muffler and her hands had knit mittens on them. I couldn't see her eyes behind her glasses, but her face held a light smile the moment she saw me.

_How is she so prepared? Even running, I feel like I'm freezing. Well, I guess I should have checked the weather today… But that's beside the point._

"Ah, good morning, Kyou-chan!" Manami greeted me with a pleasant expression; I felt somehow that a weight was lifted off of my shoulders the moment she spoke to me. Though she was a plain girl, I always felt at ease whenever I was with her. It wouldn't matter if I was about to die, I had a feeling that I would still feel relaxed.

"Morning, Manami. Sleep well?" The standard greeting I give my childhood friend. I stopped to meet her, my breath coming out in smoke. I rubbed my hands together in order to warm them up and shoved them in my pockets. She seemed like she was about to offer me her mittens but I looked at her and shook my head before she could. Manami was just too nice. I swear, that would be the end of her.

"Yes." After this short answer, we started walking towards the high school. Though we were talking about different things, my mind kept drifting towards the magazine articles and the eroge I had on my person. I wasn't really contributing to conversation like normal. Of course, Manami noticed. That woman knows me better than my own mother these days.

"You seem distant today, Kyou-chan. Are you okay, did you get enough sleep?" Sort of… But there were far too many things gone wrong in the last twelve hours than I would want. I feel like if I listed them all, I would become overwhelmed so I just left my thoughts at that.

"Not nearly enough, I'm fine, though." I yawned. Looking to see if she bought my white lie, I wasn't really surprised when she made a troubled expression.

_You're too perceptive, even for a girl._

"Hmm, you know you can talk to me, Kyou-chan." My childhood friend seemed worried about me. She looked at me, half expecting me to talk about my worries. Telepathy. Straight telepathy, this woman has. Nearing the school building, I see Kohei walking at a leisurely pace. Perfect, my getaway vehicle has arrived with excellent timing!

"Ah, got to go, Manami. See you later in class!" I ran.

"Okay, Kyou-chan!" Though she answered semi-cheerfully, she looked like a sad puppy. Tch, I would have to make up for it later… But I am so not talking about last night with her. Kirino would kill me if she knew 'neighbor girl' knew about her being an otaku. Now that I think on it, I have many secrets I keep from her. She probably knows, and she never presses on the matter, but I feel guilty nonetheless.

_That woman is a saint._

"Kohei!" I called, still running towards my friend and accomplice.

"Kyousuke!" Akagi Kohei turned at my greeting. Even he seemed dressed for success in today's cold. "How's it going, man?" I bet his sister made him put on that hat. I've never really seen him wear one on his own.

_At least his sister cares about him… I can't believe that demon at my house is a brocon. She sure as hell doesn't seem like one._

It doesn't take much to know how I feel about my sister. Thinking on it, the scene probably went like this:

**"Onii-chan, put on this hat, its cold outside!"****_ Even though idiots never get colds…_**

**"Okaaay~!" ****_Sena is an angel! :3_**

Just. Like. That.

"Good enough, check this out." I answered and then pulled out my cellphone. Were you wondering my plans for the picture? Haha, watch closely. I pulled up the picture and showed it to Kohei.

"Wh-what the hell, man? Where- I mean how, did you get that?" He was totally into it.

"That is confidential. Want it?" I closed the phone, forcing his attention back to me.

"Yep, how'd you know?" He almost seemed surprised. Did he seriously think he was hiding his desire?

"Because you are perverted. Not to mention easy to see through." I gave him a cold but understanding look. I think most people translate that into pity. Yes, I think that fits my mood. I really do pity him, after all. He is a complete siscon.

"So blunt…." Kohei faked dejection. "Anyway, how do I get it? Knowing you, it isn't for free…" I smacked him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"I just felt like it. You were trying to buy a picture of my sister."

"So you aren't selling it?"

"Of course I'm not." I deleted the picture. Okay, okay. I know that was probably a lame thing to do but come on. Though I originally thought of posting this online, I realized that would be crueler than I would ever want to be. But still, the fact that even one person has seen it should scar my sister for life if she found out.

Well, even though I talk as if the picture is gone forever, I had another copy on a hidden file in my phone. If Kohei knew I had more than one copy in my phone, he wouldn't stop talking about it. Thus, I pretended to delete it. Who knows when I would need to use this photo to get out of one of my sister's traps?

"AH! Why? I would have-" I smacked him harder. "Ow." Kohei held his hand to his head. I knew he didn't really get hurt, though. If we fought it out, it would probably end up in a tie, so I doubt a light smack does anything to this guy.

"Shut up. It's annoying. Anyway, meet me at the garage tonight." Turns out, Kohei's uncle owns a motorbike shop a few miles from my house. It was easy to get there and his uncle stored our bikes for free. If only he fixed them for free… "But anyway, I found out some good stuff, yesterday."

"Really? Like what?" Full recovery.

I pulled out the magazine pages. "First off, my sister is a model." Shuffling through what I ripped out yesterday, I made sure to have the photo ready.

"Proof?" Of course this guy wanted proof… One of the reasons why he didn't really believe in god… Never mind, religion isn't something I normally talk about. I can't really say I follow religion anyway. If I did, I would have too many sins to repent for than I could ever clear from my name. I showed him the page I ripped out that had my sister's photo in it.

"Oooh, your sister is totally hot." I kicked him. "…sorry."

"Second, my sister is an otaku."

"Oh, you have an otaku sister too? Figures."

"No, it does not figure. Anyway, she wants me to play this. Apparently, this is her favorite genre." I pulled out the DVD and tossed it to Kohei, he fumbled to catch it but managed to keep it from falling. Kohei looked at me, as if looking for some hint as to how mentally prepared for this he should be. I simply nodded with a solemn look on my face.

Seemingly registering how dangerous the case could be he took a peak at it. "Ehh?!" I don't think he expected that. But then again, neither did I. "Let me get this straight. Your little sister gave you, her older brother, a game about little sisters having a… 'relationship' with their older brother?"

"That's basically it."

"Hey, is she…"

"Yep."

"Oh, snap…" Kohei sighed. "Though it's troublesome, you are one lucky guy."

"Shut up, I'm not like you. My sister is my sister, not a love interest. I don't really see that changing. This is just one big pain in the ass." I sighed and put my hands behind my head, clasping them together, I looked up at the cloudy sky.

"So blunt…"

"Anyway, I want your help with all of this." I took the case back, waving it around before stuffing it back into the depths of my school bag. We were nearing the shoe lockers; I stopped just before them in order to talk. "Play this with me."

"No. Way." Kohei shook his head and made an "X" with his arms to punctuate his statement.

"What? Why? You love little sisters!"

"Don't care. There is no way I will ever play this with another man." Kohei looked serious. I sighed, looked like I was on my own with this. "Anyway, see you after school at the shop."

"…Bye." I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of relief that he wouldn't play the game with me but I didn't feel right playing this… I don't feel like doing rated 18+ things with ANY little sister.

"Wait- hold on, I think I should warn you." Kohei leaned into my ear, keeping his voice down. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"What now?" I narrowed my eyes. This could be any number of things; did someone find out my identity? Is someone after me? This could be serious…

"Watch out for Sena." I sweat-dropped in the middle of the hallway. His sister, of all people? Kohei- getting me worked up over nothing.

"Why?"

"It seems, she's taken a liking to you- I think she uses you for some of her homo stuff." Suddenly, a cold wind seemed to blow from behind. Though I barely saw Sena, this was just too much. Why does life have to be so cruel?

"Well, see you later~!" Kohei skipped away. Damn that Akag Kohei. He knew what this would do to me… I have a feeling that I was going to spend a long time feeling creeped-out.

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: Ooh, Sena, what are you fantasizing about Kyousuke behind the scenes? Wait- dont tell me.**


	3. Are They On to You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or story. Thank you.**

~~AAAND START!~~

When school ended, I started walking towards the appointed meeting place for Kohei and I. The day went by slower than usual, I even took some pretty good notes today- which is pretty rare. Don't look down on me though- I have Manami. Even though she looks plain, she's actually pretty smart and cares enough to take the time to tutor me for free.

_I'm pretty sure she was Mother Teresa in a past life…_

It had warmed up over the time I was in school and now, I wasn't really cold but a chill still ran through the air. The sun poked through the clouds, creating a satisfactory warming effect on my bare skin. I sped up a bit, there wasn't really a rush but I wanted to get to the garage as quickly as I could.

There was still one more thing I had to talk about with Kohei- the article I tore out of that motorcycle magazine. I doubt it had anything of substance in it but I couldn't help but wonder what the magazine thought of me. Fishing around in my bag- I stiffened when my hand touched the eroge DVD, but I was able to manage getting the article out without touching the thing more than twice.

The article read,

**Shadow Rider Strikes Again!**

**Last Friday, at roughly 3:15am, a group of motorcyclists gathered for a race in downtown Chiba. Among these men and women, a mysterious man by the racing handle "Shadow Rider" showed up. Famous for his silent motorcycle and reckless but skilled driving antiques, he has yet to place out of the top five in a race in over two years!**

_Isn't that stretching it? Still, I can't say that I hate the praise…_

**This specific race caught our attention because; the famed motorcyclist is now under investigation for murder!**

_What the hell?_ I pulled the magazine page closer to my face in order make sure I was reading correctly.

**During the race, two men were confirmed dead. The first man, Masumi Junpei, age 23, died after falling from a highway bridge. Street cameras have confirmed seeing Shadow Rider cut Masumi-san off at an exit. This caused Masumi-san to lose control of his motorcycle and fall off of the bridge, nearly 3 meters above the ground.**

_He ended up dying from that? That wasn't really even my fault… Novice drivers shouldn't be in those sorts of races._

**The second man, Furoshi Kyotaro, age 34, died after running into a wall. His bike ended up exploding after hitting a barrel full of used frying oil near a local fast-food joint. Eye-witness accounts have confirmed Shadow Rider riding side-by-side with Furoshi-san, forcing him into the side of the wall.**

_That freak accident? How is that murder when his brakes needed repair? _I stopped reading right then and there. I was genuinely sad that those men died, to think I murdered them is… It's just wrong. And what's with this whole "Strikes Again!" deal? Do they make me out to be a practiced criminal? Even if I do break the law often, I feel as if I shouldn't be categorized as someone worthy to be put in jail.

_Well, whatever. No use getting worked up about it. They should be able to tell it wasn't murder by just looking at the evidence again._

It was just like the tabloids to make everything seem fifty times worse than it actually was. Either way, I can tell that I should stay on alert in the race today.

While I had been reading, it seems my legs had stopped moving and I now stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking like an idiot. Checking to see if anyone had noticed the strange man reading an article in a way that made it seem that he had forgotten his glasses at home, I started walking again. I wonder what Kohei will think of all of this? There were just three blocks to go until I reached his uncle's place.

I shoved the motorcycle magazine back into my school bag- I swear, if I touch that god-dammed eroge again, I'll torch it. Picking up into a run, I quickly closed the distance to my destination.

Kohei's uncle's motorcycle shop didn't sell actual bikes but it did sell pretty much any part imaginable in the store area and if you went through the door behind the counter, it would lead you to an area with pretty much any tool imaginable. This place would fix your bike for cheap and sell you parts for around the same.

As you can guess, Kohei's love for motorbikes came from this place.

I entered the shop, listening to the bell above the door ring. "I'm back," I called to no one in particular. Kohei wouldn't be here for another half hour. Everything was just a 'hurry up and wait' atmosphere from the time I left school. This place had become like a second home to me over the past three years so that greeting just kind of stuck.

"Welcome back, Kyousuke-kun! We've got a new shipment today, look around if you want." I saw Kohei's uncle poke his head up from behind the counter- the light hitting him made his bald head shine.

"Thank you, Shin-san, but I'm just going to head back to the usual spot for now." I made my way over to the counter, stepping behind it to talk to the man.

Akagi Shin was large, about 90kg and 183cm. He had no hair on his head but he did have the tattoos to make up for it. A black tribal marking went from his hands to his back, up his neck, and onto his skull. It even came down to circle under his eyes. He grew a silver goatee, had gauges in his ears and piercings in his nose and tongue. Kohei's uncle never told me his age but I guessed him to be somewhere in his early forties.

Anyway, this man was scary enough to people he didn't know, as a result, no one fought here, no one really robbed this place (though there was that one incident a few years back), and people were nice to me when they saw me talk to him.

However, he is a nice guy when you get down to it. I don't think he has ever said anything bad to or about me and he keeps my secrets nicely. If you couldn't trust this man, who could you trust?

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." He went back to doing whatever he was before.

"Sure thing." I opened the door to the repair area and was about to step through when his words stopped me.

"Oh yeah, Kyousuke-kun, Sena should be back there right now. She was going on about you and Kohei or something, I didn't really listen. Anyway, you should go say hi." I did a full 180 and walked into the store again.

"I think I'll wait around some more. Where did you say that new shipment was?"

"Oh, we got some new tires."

"I'll be over there." I walked quickly, navigating expertly through the large but rather cramped store. I could only thank my lucky stars I hadn't walked in on Sena, unprepared and alone. Last time I did that, she forced me to watch a ton of extremely twisted movies, saying something about "awaking my inner homo."

I shivered. Never in my lifetime would I be doing that again.

I looked at the tire rack; I had seen most of these patterns before and was quite familiar with all of them. There were some that looked like fish scales, there were some that looked like mazes, some were simpler or more complex, and others had bristles or deeper ridges. I scanned the rows until I found the newer ones. These were the most interesting out of all of the tires in the store, for they were completely smooth.

I approached the tires, looking at the information booklet under them.

**Trick tires Vr2.1**

**These tires offer zero traction, making them perfect for drifting, tricks and more! Works best under wet conditions.**

I'm pretty sure Shin just got duped. The whole point in getting tires was to make sure that they HAVE traction. Selling them with zero traction seems like a disaster waiting to happen… I got up and sighed.

_Some things I will never understand._

I spent a lot of time just milling around, looking at catalogs, watching promotional videos, that kind of thing. I turned when the door opened, hearing the bell sound.

"I'm back," Kohei stepped into the store.

"Hey, Kohei."

"Hey, Kyousuke, I thought you would be in the office area."

"…Sena." I uttered that single word; it held two different meanings for my friend and I. I felt nothing but dread and yet Kohei felt nothing but… I have no clue.

"Sena's here?" I saw my friend's face turn into the ':3' as he started to skip back into the repair area.  
"Se~na, your Onii-chan has retu~rned!" He sang, seemingly floating back behind the counter and out the door in less than three seconds.

"KOHEI, WAIT! IT'S NOT SAFE!" I chased after him, running across the two repair bays and into the office section of Shin's store. Normally, only employees would be allowed back here but he gave me and his family special privileges. There was an unused office at the end of the hall that we all used for a base of sorts, the door seemed to be emanating a strange dark aura, but Kohei skipped towards it without noticing. "STOP, DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away.

However, at this exact moment the door was thrown open by Sena, forcing us against the wall. She turned to see what the door had hit and seemed to get a nosebleed instantaneously.

The scene she was seeing was that of me and Kohei facing each other, our faces waaaay closer than I was comfortable with, while I had my hand on his collar. Of course this was seriously misinterpreted by Sena.

"No, Sena, th-this isn't what it seems!" I hurriedly tried to explain the situation while chucking Kohei to the other side of the hallway like a bag of sand, but all this was to no avail.

"N-no way…" Her glasses glinted as a weird smile came across her face. "C-could it be…? YESTERDAY'S FRIENDS ARE TODAY'S HOMOS?! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS DISCOVERY, THIS IS BEYOND MY WILDEST DREAMS-"

I threw a nearby monkey wrench at her forehead- an instant one hit KO. She fell over against a water cooler with a look of utter bliss on her face. "I TOLD YOU IT ISN'T LIKE THAT." Why does she have to be so difficult?

"Ouch, dude, that really hurt. I think I hit my head against the wall… Sena!" Kohei ran over to his sister. "Did you seriously have to do that?" My friend was checking her forehead, I could tell by the face he made that the injury would most likely end up bruising.

"Yes. Yes I did. My pride as a man was at stake."

Kohei sighed. "Whatever, dude. What did you want to meet here for, anyway?" I remembered the magazine and pulled out the article.

"Here, read this." I handed it over and walked into the office, expecting him to follow. We had installed one desk with a computer, a couch, a sandbag, a mini fridge, and a weight area. I was quite proud of this small establishment and more than once had I run away from home to stay the night here. I took two colas out of the fridge, passing one to Kohei, and sat down on the right side of the couch.

Kohei sat on left side, reading the magazine with a concerned look on his face. After a few minutes, he looked up from the article. "Your dad is in this thing, have you read it yet?" I was shocked.

"Wait, what? Give me that thing." I took the page and read through it again- sure enough…

**Kosaka Daisuke, one of the senior officers in the Chiba Police Department spoke to us in an interview stating,**

**"If we find more evidence backing these two cases up as murder, we will pursue this Shadow Rider. Street racers are already breaking the law by hosting races in the city streets, we will make an effort to catch any that we see and take them in for questioning. That is all."**

I began to have another headache. I got the feeling that this would not end well but I pushed that aside for now. Spending time worrying about all this would solve nothing. There wasn't anything I could do but not get caught.

I got up and started to hit the sandbag to blow off steam.

~~AAAND END!~~


	4. Leave It to Your Big Brother!

~~AAAND START!~~

"I'm home," I say to no one in particular. Entering in through the front door to my house, I take off my shoes- noticing Kirino wasn't back yet. Part of me wondered where she was but then I later decided I didn't care.

I was the only one in the house at this moment- normally, my parents were gone every Thursday for business reasons but just recently they have been gone every Friday instead. Naturally, I used this to my advantage- staying out late and going to races were just a few of the things I've done. Kirino didn't come home until 8:00 sometimes but it's not like I haven't stayed out later than that so I don't exactly complain. We have this unspoken agreement to not speak of anything that happens on Fridays.

The time right now was 6:30, I figured now would be as good a time as any to make some dinner so I wandered into the kitchen and took out whatever food I could find. Pretty much all that we had were yakisoba noodles, rice, and chicken so I decided to make something from that. Putting on an apron to prevent my school uniform from getting unnecessary stains on it, I rolled up my sleeves and lined up the ingredients.

Don't get me wrong- I am definitely not a great cook by any means but if I tried hard enough I could make something edible. The basics were something I felt like I could manage so I set to work.

The end result from my labors was, chicken fried rice and some noodles on the side. I nodded in approval; this was definitely a good meal. It was far from a feast but it would fill me up just the same.

I took the food with me upstairs (something I would be killed for if my parents were home) and left some downstairs for Kirino with a note. I know, I am a very considerate brother. I changed into something more comfortable and got out my homework while waiting for the food to cool to a good enough temperature to eat. Somehow managing to finish my homework and food at the same time, I flopped onto my bed, yawning.

Checking the time on my phone, it was 8:10. For some reason, it seems like the teachers didn't give us that much to do today but it isn't like I'm complaining. I was wondering what to do when I saw something pink sticking out of my school bag.

_What the… _And then I remembered the eroge. I was supposed to finish it by Sunday but that seemed entirely too unrealistic. But then again, what else did I have to do until then? I would rather have half of it done then to blow it off and face Kirino's wrath full on when in fact I had nothing better to do.

I slowly looked at my computer; it seemed to be staring back at me, saying, "Listen, I know that you need to play that game on a computer but can you please not install that sh- I mean kind of stuff onto my hard drive?"

I gave the computer a look of pity. _Sorry, old friend._ Then I walked up to it and installed the game in under ten minutes. The computer itself was a gift from a racing buddy- it originally had a tracking device but I found out about it before I got home when the bottom glowed without the computer being on. You can probably guess the man's intentions. Long story short, I had a free computer. I put on my headphones and cracked my knuckles.

And now, let's see what my little sister is so into these days. I clicked on the "new game" button only to her a painfully innocent pre-pubescent female voice say,

**"Little Sister Love Love 2 is starting! Yay, Onii-chan, let's play!"**

_I'd rather not… but I've started this so I guess I'll finish it._

The story progressed smoothly, more than a few times I was astounded by the little sisters' audacity and I had to remind them I was their brother, not their love life. It got seriously for annoying for a while but by the end of the game I started to see myself as a saint, putting the little girls onto the right path.

_Ah, I'm such a good Onii-chan. =u=_

By the end of the game, it seemed like all of the little sisters saw me as a dependable brother and to be honest I was quite happy because my little sister never sees me like that. I sort of felt like an abused dog when I thought about me and Kirino for a bit after that.

The game actually had a good storyline- your parents died suddenly and you had to take care of your three younger sisters. At the end of the game, it fast forwarded nine years to when the girls all moved out for college. The game indicated that the girls would tell me their true feelings at the end and they all said something along this line:

**"Onii-chan, I love you! I am happy you are my Onii-chan. You are always so nice and dependable, I'm sure our parents are proud of you. Goodbye, Onii-chan, visit me sometimes in college, okay?"**

**—Happy Siblings End.—**

I felt way better than I thought I would feel after playing that game. It was fun, even. I got to play the role of a perfect brother. I looked at the clock, it was 10:00. I took off my headphones, breathing a sigh of relief and triumph. I just finished my first 18+ game… but it didn't really have anything 18+ in it. Aw well. I'm pretty sure that Kirino was home so I took out the disc and opened the door.

I went over to my sister's room, the light was on so I knocked on the door. "Kirino," I called. No answer.

"Kirino~!" I half yelled. Still no answer, I opened her door… She had her headphones on and she was sleeping on her bed next to a music player. So, that's why she couldn't hear me… I turn off the light and walked over to her, looking at her face.

_D'aw, she actually looks like a human when she sleeps. _I have to admit it was cute. She was in a sitting up position, hunched over against the wall. I looked at the MP3 player near her side and paused whatever song was playing. I poked her cheek, she moaned sleepily and stirred, eyebrows furrowing for a moment, but then she returned to her deep slumber.

This reminded me of the old days, she used to sleep so easily around me but now it seems like she thought I would sexually assault her in her sleep. I assure you; those thoughts aren't even on the top fifty things I can think of to do to her right now. In fact, I'm pretty sure that this stirred up my brotherly instincts. I felt unexpectedly protective of the sleeping form in front of me.

I felt extremely inconsistent, feeling sadism towards Kirino one second and then feeling protective of her the other. But, right now I felt it didn't really matter. Sitting next to her on the bed, I leaned my back on the wall. Our shoulders were just brushing. I studied her sleeping face a little more, seeing her all peaceful like that made me sleepy myself. I figured it wouldn't be so bad if I fell asleep right now, even though she will most likely maul me when I wake up.

I was just about to nod off when I felt Kirino shift next to me, her head coming to rest on my shoulder, her arms lightly holding mine in an embrace. I sighed, remembering our past as happy siblings once again. I fell asleep in seemingly record time, my head falling onto hers. If I had taken the time to think out the repercussions, I don't think I would have gotten in a meter's radius of her but I guess I was feeling lucky today.

By chance I woke up a few seconds before Kirino; her computer seemed to be giving off some sort of alert. I yawned, it was admittedly the best bit of rest I've had in a while. The alert was not quite a "you've got mail," but… Wait- you've got to be kidding me. One of her installed eroges was giving off an alert saying,

**"Onii-sama, come play with me!"**

It turned off in a little while but my sister was already waking up. OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT, alarm bells blared inside of my head. I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY! I gulped. There were a few ways I could play this off.

1. Pretend to be sleeping

2. Get the F*** outta here before she knows what's going on

3. Take it in stride

She was already starting to open her eyes, option 2 was out. WAIT- I'm thinking like one of those eroge characters! I guess that doesn't matter right now though, I am going to die in a few seconds, anyways. There was no way I could do number three and survive so I guess number one was the only option at the moment.

_Hopefully, she is feeling merciful today. _I sent out a silent prayer to at least three different gods and tried my best at option number 1. I sent a furtive glance her way with my eyes almost closed. It was at this time that I noticed the position we were in. OH FFFFF- THIS IS SOOO NOT GOOD!

Somehow, during our slumber we had ended up laying parallel to each other, facing the headboard. Kirino's face was only about 15cm from mine and she was still hanging onto my arm for dear life, holding it close to her chest. My back was against the wall, and I felt like a cornered mouse staring at the bared fangs of a predatory cat.

Kirino stirred, she scrunched up her face into a small yawn and blinked a few times with half-lidded eyes. Not fully awake, she even tried to burry herself deeper into me, inching closer and closing the distance between us. I moved my head back to maintain some distance but other than that, we were pretty much intertwined. In an attempt to move closer, her leg had come up on top of both of mine and one of her hands, gripped my shoulder instead of my hand.

She just made it a million times worse than it needed to be. But still,

_In the face of death, I still think of things like this as cute. In the face of death… _Kirino's face had been so peaceful, it didn't show a hint of the hostility she normally held against me.

Realizing that whatever she was clinging onto was not a bed or pillow, her eyes snapped open. She looked about frantically, noticing how there was an unidentified male sleeping next to her- scratch that. Noticing how she was clinging onto an unidentified male like a lover- on her bed and in the dark, she stifled a scream and jumped away, effectively falling off of the side of the bed.

I took this chance to pretend to wake up. No, I could have fun with this. It took some effort to hold in a laugh from the fall she just took right now but all of the sudden; the will to tease took over again. If I was going to die, I may as well do it in style. Taking the chance her tumble had given me, I unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt, leaving more than half of my chest visible.

I was quite muscular from all of the training I had done in the room at Shin's store and fixing motorcycles requires muscle too. I am quite proud of my physique; I fared better than some of the male models in summer magazines. Disheveling my hair and clothes, I took a pose on her bed that suggested something was missing from my hold. If I had seen myself from above, I would say that looked pretty suggestive right now.

From what I saw of Kirino, the headphones she had on had fallen off sometime during her nap and her hair along with her own clothes were messed up as well. Ooh snap, I can't wait to see what she thinks of this. Holding in a smirk but letting out a satisfied grin that could easily be misinterpreted, I looked through almost closed eyes at where my sister would likely get up.

Her head peeked curiously over the messed-up covers on her bed, panic still present in her eyes. When she stood up and looked at me, I heard an audible gasp.

"…! Eh…eh? EH?!" Kirino's panicked look increased about fifty fold and from what I could see in the faint yellow light from the streetlamp outside, her face was bright red. She looked down at her own clothes and I could hear her beginning to hyperventilate. She walked over to me and looked me over, seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from my torso. I decided to pull out the final stop.

I shifted slightly, hands moving as if half searching for something. "Mmm…. Kirino…" I moaned sleepily, looking straight at her to get her reaction.

"!...! Ky-Kyousuke…? W-what happened?! D-don't tell me the food was drugged… did we…?" Her face was a deep crimson, her mind working in overdrive.

_So, you DO eat the food I make… _This was almost too funny. Though it was strangely cute at the same time… But that's another matter, I guess.

I started to 'wake up' and opened my eyes. I looked around almost too innocently, got up and sat against the wall. I looked at her. "Oh, you're up… What time is it?" I looked at my phone, which was in my pocket. 11:45pm. We slept for a really long time, considering our current relationship, I didn't even think it possible to fall asleep next to her. I looked down and started to button up my shirt. "…"

Kirino seemed to regain her senses and she yelled at me, "YOU! Wh-what are you doing here?! In MY bed, in MY room! What did you do to me…?! Don't tell me we-we…! PERVERT! DIE!" Kirino threw a multitude of random items at me- I managed to block some but was hit with others. Thankfully, most were pillows.

"Relax, Kirino. I didn't do anything to you."

"Then what is all of THIS?!" _The volume of her voice could probably be heard from the moon, _I mused.

"I came in to tell you I finished the game but you were sleeping so I…"

"So you…?!" She looked ready to throw something again- or do something worse.

"Fell asleep next to you. That's all. I swear that is all that happened." I held up my right hand as if taking a pledge. It was the truth, the rest was just an evil joke.

"…If you really did do something to me, I'll kill you." The look my little sister was giving me did not make me doubt her words for a second. She seemed to be contemplating something behind the scenes but I did not dare inquire what it was.

"I can guarantee you are not damaged goods."

"…Fine. Wait, did you say you finished the game?"

"Yup."

"So, what'd you think? Wasn't the voice acting spectacular? I loved Rinka-chan, she was so cute! How'd you finish so fast? Oh, don't tell me you like eroge now~!" Complete recovery. Who knew that eroge had such healing powers over my sister?

"..."

"Who was your favorite?" Kirino stared at me intensely; I could sense this was an important question.

"Umm, the one with the medium length black hair?" Kirino seemed dissatisfied with that answer but did not really say anything about it.

"Her route took so long to complete! Though the H-scene was completely unexpected in the middle…" She was losing herself in thought… I thought about her sentence some more, and something bothered me.

"Wait, wait, wait. There was an H-scene?!" I hadn't seen one and, quite frankly, I was counting my lucky stars that I hadn't, but still.

Kirino looked at me, dumbfounded. "Of course there was, it was rated 18+ wasn't it? That should have been all the hint you need- did you even play the game?!" Her face was one that held a mix of 'don't joke with me,' and 'I'll kill you.'

I waved my hands frantically in front of me. "Of course I did! I finished it, I really did!" My otaku sister thought about this for a while and then looked at me with urgency on her face.

"What end did you get?" Her eyes seemed to look right into my soul, as if she had the power to tell who was lying or not by looking at the flame of one's being.

"Uu, I think it was the 'Happy Siblings End.'" I tried hard to remember and I was pretty sure that was what it was. Kirino's face showed utter shock and disbelief.

"NOT EVEN THE BETA TESTERS COULD FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THAT ENDING HOW DID YOU GET IT?! THAT ONE HOLDS THE RECORD FOR THE SHORTEST ENDING! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET THAT ENDING FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS AND I STILL HAVENT MANAGED IT! WHOSE ROUTE DID YOU CHOOSE? WHAT OPTION DID YOU PICK FOR THE THIRD EVENT?!"

I stopped her short, my mind was becoming overloaded with the questions she was asking me in rapid fire, she seemed excited but it was hard to tell because she was so loud that it could have been mistaken for anger. "Kirino, calm down, please!" I tried my best to fix whatever spring had broken in her mind as she continued to blabber on and on about the eroge.

She didn't stop so I tried again. "I don't remember what I picked; I just tried to be the best brother I could!" This earned me a spiteful glare. I didn't really blame her; I haven't been the best brother I could be in at least three years. To start now in an eroge would just be an insult to my real sister. I re-worded what I was trying to say. "Umm, a lot of the options were things I felt a sibling shouldn't do so I stayed away from that and tried to focus on them as I thought a brother should. That's all I meant." Kirino thought this over.

"So, you even managed to play an eroge wrong. How useless can you be?" She face-palmed. "I thought all males were supposed to be more lecherous…"

"Apologize to us males! Little sisters are off-limits for most of us sane ones! And what do you mean, I played it wrong?" I tried to defend my gender as best I could, asking a question to change the subject.

"Basically, the whole point of all of this is to develop a relationship of LOVE with your little sisters."

"They did love me. They said I was dependable." My sister scoffed. My mind paused for a second in my thoughts- _is that why you want me to play these? Don't think I haven't forgotten that you're secretly a brocon. _I brushed these thoughts aside. I could think on them later but for right now, I needed to finish my business here.

"Whatever that means. Anyway, if you really wanted to do right by me, you would have at least chosen ONE route."

"I don't care about doing right by you; I just did as you asked." I suddenly felt the need to keep some pride. For the next fifteen minutes, Kirino tried to capture the essence of what she thought playing an eroge should be like. It was long, boring, and really disgusting, but I held it all in. "Yeah, yeah. I don't get why you need to talk to me about this though. Why not just talk to some friends at school?"

Kirino fell silent for once. I had the small sensation of victory but the look on her face told me that if it was that easy, she would never have needed me in the first place. I sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it just don't pout."

"I'm not pouting, idiot."

"You totally are. Anyway, just leave it to me. I'm coming to your room tomorrow at this exact time. Don't forget it." I started to leave, I felt my sister's eyes follow me out with a calculating stare but she did not say anything, nor did she stop me. I looked at the time and called back to her to confirm it. "I'll say it again. I'm coming tomorrow at 12:30am sharp and don't you forget it. Also, I'm leaving and I won't be back until morning."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet a girl." I answered instantly.

"Uwah, no way, I feel so bad for her! Make sure you tell her in advance you're a perverted and good-for-nothing creep." I sighed, looks like she didn't buy my lie even for a second.

"Could you really try to use more varied insults on me? I think these are losing effect."

"Hmph." I heard her grunt as I closed the door to her room.

_Is it that far-fetched to think I have a girlfriend? I'm pretty sure I could get one if I wanted…_ Similar thoughts brewed in my head as I made my way to my room. I knew she was just making my life a living hell but sometimes her words really got to me. Well, I can think about getting a girlfriend when I have the time. Now, it's time for the race, I need to get going. Shadow Rider makes his appearance tonight!

I opened the electronic safe in my room and stuffed the contents into a duffel bag. Strapping it on like a backpack, I locked my door, turned out the lights, and left my room out the window, making sure to re-close it.

If all goes well tonight, I should return home with a nice chunk of change. However, things have a way of going the way you least expect them, when you least expect it to happen…

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: What will happen to Kyousuke? *Suspenseful foreshadowing music.* ß I really don't know what that sounds like but I'm sure you'll think of something ;P (maybe twilight zone? Aw, forget it.)**

**Anyway, if you haven't guessed already, Kuroneko and Saori will appear soon and following that I think I will add Ayase and Kanako... But I will stop there so I don't reveal too much! Have a good one!  
Ice-out!**


	5. The Thrill of the Race, the Taxes of Sin

~~AAAND START!~~

Kohei came into our hideout at Shin's store, already dressed in his biker clothes. He wore a white jacket with black cuffs, black fur on the inside, and black highlights as well. A white t-shirt could be seen if he unzipped his jacket.

Kohei's pants followed the same design, minus the fur, and he wore black biker boots with white laces which went up to the middle of his calf, he tucked the cuffs of his pant legs into them. He almost looked like some sort of white-clad military man.

His helmet was white with a black eye-shield. Kohei used the biker handle, "Light Rider." Did you just say our names were lame? Well, we did come up with them in middle school…

The story goes something like, I thought Shadow Rider would be a cool name and Kohei wanted to be my partner so he named himself Light Rider. The names stuck so we never really sought to change them.

I was dressed in my own uniform of sorts as well. I wore a well-fit black leather vest with silver fur on the inside. It had a hood but the strings to tighten it were instead a single silver chain that kept the vest from spreading out when I was biking. I didn't bother to wear a shirt or zip the vest up, it seemed to add to my image and I normally would have everything buttoned up all the way so it made me Kosaka Kyousuke less suspicious as well.

My pants were black military cargo pants, with a silver chain on my right hip. I also had black boots with silver laces that went up half of my calf that I tucked my pants into.

My helmet was black with silver inside. We both had gelled our hair and put sunglasses on for this occasion, making us look like almost completely different people. Aren't we well color-coordinated? To tell the truth, it was Sena's idea.

Of course, after she helped us with the clothes and the look, she started spouting her typical nonsense, "You guys totally make the perfect yin and yang!" I could almost agree with that until her glasses started glinting and she began laughing. "Ku, ku, ku… I can see it!" After stating those words, she promptly got a nosebleed and I backed away, leaving her and Kohei alone.

The race's starting time was a simple thirty minutes away, but getting there would likely take ten. The twenty minutes before the race were a good chance to bet, talk, and size up the other riders.

Kohei and I had read a multitude of books about electronics and motorcycles over the years, this allowed us to save money and improve our stuff.

For instance, both of our bikes were modeled after sport bikes and had automatic transition with a 1237cc four cylinder engine. This was top of the line, and let me assure you it took years of blood, sweat, and tears from many people to afford these parts.

A bike equipped with these features would normally cost upwards of 1.5 million yen but since we bought all of the parts separately from different sources and assembled the bikes ourselves, we were able to build two bikes for the price of one. Kohei's uncle and his shop were invaluable to all of this as well.

Also, our helmets were equipped with a radio that had a battery life of around 8 hours, but was powerful enough to broadcast across the city of Chiba with little difficulty. Even though it was not without limits, it served our purposes well.

"Yo." Kohei snapped me out of my thoughts, "you ready to go, partner?"

"Let's do it." I got up off of the couch and we walked to the repair area, under a tarp were our bikes lay in wait. Kohei's was white with black highlights while mine was black and silver. We actually built the bikes after we got our clothes so we made sure to paint the bikes accordingly. A well-dressed man wins many battles before they are fought, or so I've heard. The bikes were appropriately named Dawn and Dusk, their names painted on in black and silver on the right side of the bike.

We took off our sunglasses, leaving them on a nearby workbench, put on fingerless gloves of our primary colors, and started up the bikes. My excitement grew as I heard the familiar purr of Dusk. Kohei seemed to feel the same as we wordlessly turned on the radio in our helmets and took off. It was a relatively quiet ride over, our motorcycles tearing through the city at 129 km/h. Although it was almost four times the speed limit, and certainly faster than any police car, our engines could still allow us to go up to around 161 km/h faster.

Neither Kohei nor I had ever ridden at that speed. Nor do we plan to.

A cool ten minutes later and we arrived at the destination. It was an empty office lot in a more spaced out and sketchy area of Chiba. Barely any cars drove about, as it was early in the morning and the other drivers for the race were still arriving. My companion and I entered the lot, being greeted by a frequent racer by the handle of "Skeleton." His bike's name was "Bones," it was off-white with red highlights. I figured it was around 1000cc. He was thin and his voice even had a dry sound to it, only helping his image. No one knew real names here, no one asked. All that mattered was if you were a good racer.

"Greetings, Shadow, Light! It's been a while!" No one really bothered to say your full handle if they knew you well enough.

"Hello, Skele. Care to tell us about the race tonight?" Skeleton actually was one of the main coordinators of these events and spent most of his time explaining the way each race would work to the other racers. Depending on the type of race and my confidence in the matter, I would bet the full 50 thousand yen I had on me, saying I would get into the top three or lose it all.

Skeleton seemed happy to oblige, I couldn't see his face but the man in his twenties held the body language that showed he smiled under his helmet. "Of course. Today's race is an upstream style competition. The destination is the city hall; we will be taking this route."

I took a few minutes to memorize it, while I did, I heard Kohei ask, "And the prize money?"

"Ku, you've got quite the interests, Light. The prize money was raised to 20 thousand yen yesterday." I liked the sound of that.

With the money I bet, and the prize money, I could walk out of here with 140 thousand yen. The losers of the bet's funds go to the winner, once the top three placers' betting money is doubled, the rest is paid out to the event's organizers. Of course, Skeleton realized this fully, and tried hard to get you to bet a lot of money. You learn to tune it out after a while.

There were five minutes left until the race. There were 9 contestants rearing to go, I went and placed my bet to Green Eyes. He had a solid light green bike, called Cash, and he cared for nothing but money. Though he seems like the type of man to take your money and run, he was actually very honest and abided by the rules to a T for what I knew.

"50,000 yen for the top three. Shadow Rider." My name drew a few heads, but they looked back with a grunt after I handed over the cash.

"Alright, pretty boy. We'll see if you win." Green Eyes was pretty much always in a sour mood, but no one cared as long as he did his job so he made no effort to change. I'm sure he would if someone paid him, though.

I left to go stand by my bike as Kohei placed his bet. The most he could scratch up today was 25 thousand yen but that was fine, it only meant less money out of his pocket if he lost. I don't buy my little sister eroge so I always had more money than him.

I had gone to a store to buy some eroge with Kohei once when I was in a good mood but it was a horrible experience. Two men buying an 18+ homo eroge. That's all you need to know. The looks we got were ones that have burned themselves into my soul. I never went with Kohei again.

I checked my phone, three minutes to the race. I looked around; there were still only 9 contestants here. The one I actually wanted to see was nowhere to be seen. As soon as I thought of it, I heard the roar of a bike and headlights approached the group. Sure enough, there she was, black hair flowing behind her helmet that she never took off.

She ran over to Green Eyes and placed her bet, then came back over to my side of the parking lot.

"Midnight!" I called out to her with a wave and jogged over.

"Hey, Shadow. What do you want?" Her voice was cold but she looked at me as if wanting to talk. I took this as just part of her character.

"You coming with me to the top three today?" The best part about this girl was that she was actually one of the best racers around. People like Skeleton and Green Eyes didn't have much motivation because they got paid with the losers' money anyway and some of the others just did it to get a thrill and have fun but she was different.

Not only was Midnight a girl but she, Kohei, and I were some of the few serious drivers, often called "over-achievers" by the others.

"Did you even need to ask? Idiot, of course I am."

"Haha," I laughed. "You sounded like my sister for a second, there."

"…" We may not talk much, this was actually the most we've ever really talked, but the real fun began out on the road. I loved racing her. Kohei normally just biked in my wake; he wasn't as great at maneuvering through traffic. Since this was and upstream race where we would be going on the wrong side of the road, I think he will most likely ride behind me to the final three. I felt like Midnight was my sole competitor.

I laughed inside. _I guess saying I was going to meet a girl was half right._

Like I mentioned before, most of the time, we only sit next to each other and seep in silence but it was a good kind of silence, filled with camaraderie, competition, and excitement. At least, that is how I felt. I asked once what she thought but she said I was annoying. Her body language told me she may have been lying but I couldn't tell for sure.

Kohei came over, "Hey, Shadow, the race is starting."

"Oh… it's the leech." Midnight noticed how Kohei always rode behind me; I think she hated him for that and this nickname kind of stuck over the last year and a half. Kohei paid her no mind, though. I think he sort of agreed with her. One of the main reasons he raced in the first place was so he could get cash to buy his sister things. Because of that he lacked a lot of competitive spirit.

"Alright, let's do it. See you on the road, Midnight." I waved at the girl dressed in black with the black bike named "00," jogging back over to where Dusk was parked.

/-/-/-/

Ten contestants lined up on the road, five contestants to each of the two rows. The race was about 80 km in length. I was in the second row, Kohei was in the first, and Midnight was next to me. We waited for the countdown. Green Eyes was the ninth participant but he also lit the smoke to start the race, instead acting more like a spotter.

The warning smoke, colored red, was lit. Bikes started up, engines revved, adrenaline spiked. Exactly one minute later, the start smoke showed. It was a bright green. Everything became a blur except for the racers and the road after that. My bike shot forward, since its engine surpassed many of the other bikes, its acceleration was top notch. I was at the front of the crowd, where Kohei fell in behind me. I saw Midnight in my rearview mirror beside Kohei, the rest of the racers not too far behind.

After a while, as other bikes gained speed, we were in a tight pack. Midnight had moved up beside me when I took the time to dodge a car, I wondered if she was smirking under that helmet. We had never seen each other's faces.

There was a right angle turn up ahead and I got into the lane farthest to the right, riding close to the curb. I turned quickly, forcing Midnight to fall back but she reappeared in a matter of five seconds or so.

As we were approaching the turn, I put on the breaks and leaned to the side, drifting the turn. I lost no speed and made a quick recovery, placing me farther ahead than around half of the group not confident enough to drift. From here, we would actually be leaving Chiba a bit to get into one of the sister cities but then we would ride back later.

I got onto the highway, dodging a car making its way down the exit. I heard it honk and swerve in a panic, but I was already passed it. I heard the sound of something collide with the car but made no attempt to look back. It seems that a less experienced racer had hit the swerving car. _I hope they didn't die._

It was a melancholic thought but the truth was, every time we chose to race, there was no guarantee that we would return home. The risks of going high speed on the road like this were large. Speaking of high risk, I noticed a patch of gravel up ahead; it covered a bend in the highway and was probably left after some roadwork. This could cause a problem in the turn.

"Gravel ahead." I said over the radio, warning Kohei in advance.

"Roger." I heard his response and then braked a bit for the turn.

I did not drift, but kept driving, keeping an eye on my speed to make sure I wasn't going too fast over unstable road. I didn't accelerate again until after I felt the road go back to normal under the tires.

I sped up, and after making sure there were no more obstacles to look for, I looked in my rearview mirror again and sure enough, Midnight was just behind me. Kohei was a few meters behind her, still hanging in there.

She seemed to speed up, knowing we had a long stretch of straight road, this suddenly turned into a drag race. She came up beside me; we started to become reckless in the moment. Our bikes going 161 Km/h, we began to swerve in synch, weaving in and out of each other's path. I heard the term for this was called "fairy dancing" by some eccentric racer but the name stuck and so, our headlights became the fairies as Dusk and 00 danced. The second someone messed up and was forced to break in order not to collide with the other person; they would be forced into the back of the crowd.

I pushed forward a bit, increasing my speed yet again, moving out in front of her, I then started to move the same way she did, preventing her from passing me for a while. She re-adjusted relatively quickly and we both were side-by-side again. She was truly my rival.

There was an exit we were supposed to take to get us on the highway that wound back to Chiba, we both executed it perfectly, not managing to pass the other. I looked in my rearview mirror again only to find that no one was within a threatening distance. Kohei was still there though, like a faithful dog, he never moved. I wondered if he was better than I was, in secret but decided not to show it. I would have to race him one on one sometime.

Seemingly out of the blue, I heard police sirens in the distance. _Shit, it's the cops!_

I could tell Kohei noticed by the gasp on the other side of the line. There were three cop cars. They were forming a road block. One cop car was facing us; two others were horizontal, blocking us. I quickly formed a plan. I was screwed if I got stuck so I sped to top speed. This was dangerous, the cops were right there in front of us. If I missed this… I would die.

"Kohei, get away or follow my lead. Meet me at the garage." I got no answer, and I checked my rearview mirror once more. Kohei and Midnight were gone; they probably did a 180 and got out of here as fast as possible. Some racers were attempting to turn but I could hear more sirens, the cops were attempting to block us off. A few racers gave up but I realized Green Eyes was nowhere to be seen. I had seen him in the group after the crash so I knew he was alive.

The race was off the moments the cops showed up, those were the unspoken rules. The money would be returned in the next race unless we bid the same amount. Green Eyes probably went back up the exit with some of the others to keep the money safe. Anyways, this was my time to shine.

I pulled up onto the rear wheel, getting closer to the cops. I didn't listen to them telling me to stop, or their threats, saying that they would shoot.

_Ready… Set… NOW!_

I jumped with the bike, as I used the low-to-the-ground cop car as a ramp. I would need to have Shin fix the bike damage later but I got passed the roadblock. The surprised policemen shot at me, a bullet grazed my arm, but I did not feel pain because of the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I landed quite sloppily but I sped up immediately afterwards, losing the cops effectively. Taking many back alleyways, I decided to stop at the city hall to see if Green Eyes was there or perhaps even Skeleton or Midnight. I knew Kohei would meet me back at the garage if he wasn't caught.

Arriving at the city hall, I got off my bike and waited by it for a short while. I saw Green Eyes' bike come into the round-a-bout in front of the city hall. He got off his bike to approach me, I figured he would give me my money back but instead he talked to me in an evil-sounding voice.

"I knew you'd come." That sounded like a line from a B-rated movie, but I let it pass.

"Of course, Green. Give me my money back. I need to leave."

"Hmm let me think- no." I was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I ratted out about the race to the cops, I've got their money and your money, and once I turn in the infamous 'Shadow Rider' I will be rich for a while. I can't let that opportunity pass. You understand, don't you? I'm sure Dusk will sell nicely, part-by-part as well…"

I moved protectively in front of my bike. "You bastard…"

"I suppose I am." He laughed and then ran at me. "You won't be allowed to get away!"

He swung at me, I only barely dodged. I tried to block at first but my arm wouldn't move. I looked down to see that my right arm was completely limp, blood streaming down it. The bullet had ravaged the tissue in my arm, leaving a large and ragged semi-circle where my skin had been ripped. I suddenly began to feel pain and dropped to my knees, getting back up a few seconds later to face the rat.

My phone beeped in my pocket to let me know I had a text or two but I didn't dare look at it now.

Green Eyes laughed. "Ahahaha, ohh, this is going to be sooo much fun." He took out a half serrated hunting knife. That blade was not something I wanted to feel lodged anywhere in me. I was breathing heavily, holding onto my arm. Green Eyes lunged at me again, letting out a ferocious scream of courage.

_Shit._

I turned to avoid his blade as it aimed for my face. Was he trying to kill me? I felt a cut manifest itself on my cheek. Suddenly, he turned to tackle me and I fell to the floor. He kneeled to the side of me, _looks like this was as far as I can make it… _However, when he went to stab a fatal wound in my abdomen, his hand moved on its own, instead stabbing me in my side, away from any internal organs. Killing a man seemed to be against even his instincts.

I screamed in pain but if he was allowed to regain the knife, I would be done for. I took it out of my torso on my own, my face was screwed in pain behind my helmet, tears came to my eyes as well but I blinked them away. As I took out the knife, I made one continuous motion, using momentum to my advantage, cutting Green Eyes in the throat. He sputtered and fell beside me, throat bubbling and coughing up blood.

_No way. I think I just killed a man…_

I dropped the knife and got up slowly, wincing and gasping in pain. If I didn't make it back to my house in time, I would bleed to death. I think I had a half hour at this point. However, there was something I needed. I walked to the storage pack on Green Eye's motorbike and took it off. I then walked over and strapped it onto Dusk. It was a hard task for one hand to do but I got it done in five minutes. Extreme pain made everything seem slower but I supposed to everyone else, I was working faster because of the will to live and adrenaline. The ride home would only take me another five minutes.

I should really call an ambulance but then I would be done for. My dad would disown me for sure, and then lock me up for murder.

I got onto my bike, Green Eyes had stopped moving, a puddle of blood next his corpse. I whispered a silent goodbye to my attempted murderer (who knows, his plan still might be a success) and rode away to my house. I needed to find a good spot to put my bike for the next month or so as I recovered… As if my messages would harbor any clues, I looked at them. One was from Kohei, the other from my sister.

**From: Akagi Kohei**

**Subject: Where r u?**

**Message: Im fine r u alright? Why aren't u here yet?**

I didn't reply back because of the lack of time I had. I didn't want to worry Kohei but I didn't have a choice. I was glad he was okay, though. Looking at Kirino's message, I couldn't believe my luck.

**From: Kirino**

**Subject: None**

**Message: Dad left a voicemail; he and mom won't be back for a while. Business trip and police work. I told them you were sleeping. You owe me. It's 4:30 in the morning, where are you? Also, never put yourself in my contacts again.**

I sighed in relief and managed a smile at Kirino's attitude. Now I can recover for a while without worry… I pushed my 250+ kg motorcycle into some tall shrubs. It was put in neutral, making it easier to push but it was still a hard task with one hand and a beyond injured abdomen. I can get Kohei to take it back later. This should hide it for a while. I turned it off, watching the transmission switch to 'parked.'

Putting the satchel with the money on my shoulder, I climbed up the house and into my room with extreme difficulty. I collapsed onto the floor, bloody and tired. I took the satchel off, stuffing it under my bed.

I got up and unlocked the door, opening then closing it again, lumbering over to the bathroom. I was lightheaded, things were blurry, and I left blood in my room… I cursed in my mind.

Finding the first aid kit, I wrapped my wounds with as much pressure as I could apply with one hand but it was a lousy job. I wasted too much time with the other stuff. Outside, it started to rain.

_At least the evidence will wash away… I want to throw a tarp over Dusk but I need to focus on not dying now._

I knew that making it back to my room was totally not going to happen and locked the bathroom door. After I managed that, everything went black.

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: What will happen to Kyousuke? Who is Midnight? Will you even find out who she is? What will Kirino think of her brother's condition? All in the next chapter of: SHADOW RIDER!**

**Ah ha ha, but seriously. Cheesy cliffhanger questions and shameless story plug aside, I hope you read the next chapter and have enjoyed this one!**

**Ice-out!**


	6. Second Chances

**AN: Yo! Just wanted to give a quick shout out to The Rabid Badger. **

**I loved the constructive criticism, thanks for the support. If you wouldn't mind I just want to defend some of the stuff I wrote but please understand that everything has been taken to heart and I will use it for my later chapters.**

**1. I think when Green Eyes ratted out the race; the police would know what they were dealing with. They had staged a trap for arrest; I guess my point is that regular traffic police would not have been sent. That's all I can think of for why they had guns…**

**2. You are very correct, haha. The chain is not long though, I would say it only goes down to about the bottom of Kyousuke's first pocket. I don't think it could interfere with the motorcycle from there, so I'm going to rule that out as danger. But his pants, yeah they could potentially get caught.**

**3. I am aware, thank you. I realize that their bikes most likely go too fast to handle but there's something interesting about possibilities, isn't there? Anyway, the upstream race was basically pulled out of my ass so I can understand that. I'm coming from the point of tolerance, this is a bad analogy but when people do drugs, they develop tolerance for that drug after a while and then they have to move on to either stronger stuff or a stronger drug entirely. So, my point would be he developed tolerance for the regular races and decided to try more dangerous stuff later on. **

**Again, thank you so much for your support! Your concerns have been taken to heart. **

**Disclaimer: Just so you don't forget, I don't own the original characters or story. Thanks.**

**After a long message, let's get this show on the road!**

~~AAAND START!~~

I regained consciousness after quite some time. I sat still, assessing the pain and my range of movement. The bullet wound and the gash in my stomach had stopped bleeding quite some time ago, it seems. Though it still hurt a lot to move, the only thing I couldn't move was part of my right arm. I sighed. This was all just a pain in the ass.

Checking my phone, the time read 6:00am. I had been out for quite some time. Looking down at my half-assed bandage job, I realized there was a lot more blood than I had first noticed. In fact, a lot of it wasn't even mine, as it reached places that gravity could not carry the blood from my wounds to.

And then I remembered Green Eyes. A feeling of horror took me over to the point where I could feel a panic attack coming on. I had killed someone. There was no way someone could survive from a deep cut to the jugular. I never even wanted to end anyone's life before. I think we've all thought someone would be better off dead before but actually doing the deed is a different story.

I didn't know Green Eyes' real identity, I couldn't go to his family and apologize- I didn't even know if he had a family. In court, I could say this was all in self-defense and have it be the truth- but at what cost did I defend myself? It took me quite some time to recover from this depressing chain of thought.

Looking around, I took in my surroundings. My ears picked up thunder and heavy rain from outside. My sight seemed tinted black. I then realized that I still had my biker gear on. I used my left hand to take off my helmet, wincing when my abdomen contracted in order for me to lift my helmet off my head. Second, I took off my vest.

This produced absolutely horrible pain. I growled, gasping at the pain when I lifted a little off the wall to allow my vest to be taken off completely. I sat back against the wall with a thump after successfully removing the material. My breath sped up, and I put a hand to my wound under the loose bandages.

I then removed the chain on my pants, the short silver links glistening in the light of the bathroom. I admired the purity of the silver before putting it aside along with my other items. The last task would be the hardest. I pulled my legs up, screwing my eyes shut when my stomach muscles contracted.

The wound on my torso seemed to want to bleed again. I didn't want it to but I didn't want to be seen with this getup on, either. I reached down to untie my laces. The job took much longer than it normally would have. I even took a few breaks to recollect my bearings. I put my boots, vest, chain, and helmet under the sink in the bottom cupboard.

By this time, I felt absolutely pitiful. Sitting back against the wall, I looked around the bathroom. The ground was tinted red by blood. I subconsciously put my hand back onto my wound, only to pull away when it felt damp. It seems that the gash had started to bleed again at my activities. I sighed again, watching the bandages slowly turn red. There wasn't much I could do. I pulled off the cotton that didn't really do much but absorb things and looked at its condition. I was far less concerned about the wound on my upper arm, at least that wasn't life threatening.

Looking at my phone, I decided to text Kohei back.

**Im fine. Got hit. Laying low 4 a while. Wont b school 4 a long time.**

After that, I looked at the time again. It was 6:30am. I couldn't help but frown, all I had gotten done was putting away my clothes. I lay down on the bathroom tile, looking up at the ceiling lights.

Kirino would be up soon. She normally woke up at around seven o' clock; she used to wake up earlier but had taken to running at night recently so Kirino had started to sleep in more often. My thoughts shifted towards darker things.

_What would she do if she knew her brother killed a man?_ I suddenly felt very guilty. Never fully changing my train of thought, I fell asleep.

/-/-/-/

**_It was raining, looking around I could see that I was back at the city hall. Looking down, I could see Green Eyes where I left him, still bleeding from the gash in the throat. A second after I started looking at him, his helmet disappeared to leave a skull with rotting flesh and eyes staring at the sky._**

**_It was disgusting but I never looked away, though I gasped in surprise. The corpse seemed to take that as a cue and the eyes moved slowly to look at me. The jaw of the skeleton head seemed to fall open but I was too busy looking at the eyes to notice._**

**_It spoke. "You. You did this to me…" The body of the rider seemed to decay further, the smell was horrible but I couldn't move my hand to cover my nose due to fear and shock._**

**_It yelled, extending a bony hand with a glove attached. "YOU DID THIS, PAY THE PRICE!"_**

**_The ground opened in a sinkhole and I fell, trapped under some debris. Suddenly, maggots seemed to ooze from the walls, crawling towards me. I heard Kirino's voice from a place I could not pinpoint._**

**_"You wanted me to find a new insult for you? Well, now I've got one. Murderer." Her voice was cold and uncaring. "People like you should just rot in hell." I could feel her presence leave as the maggots drew in._**

**_"Wait, Kirino, I had no choice! Come back! Don't leave me here like this! KIRINO!" I screamed, a mixture of pain, sadness, and loneliness seemed to engulf me. I was somehow teleported to hell, the debris turned to chains. All the while, the maggots ate at my flesh._**

/-/-/-/

I awoke, screaming my sister's name. Near the end, it turned more into a scream of pain though, as I cringed from moving to grab something, my right arm lifting. The power was out, and rain still pelted the house relentlessly. All of the sudden, I realized that I couldn't move my torso, though I had tried earlier to sit up in my quest to grab the girl that was no longer there.

I slowly looked down, fearing for the worst. Perhaps I have been robbed of my body... No, I still had feeling… It felt… warm. My eyes met a strawberry blonde mass and my whole body jolted.

_Holy shit, she's here!_

I took a quick look at the door; it seems that she had taken off the lock completely with a screwdriver.

_There isn't anything on this earth that can stop this girl, is there?_

Returning my eyes back to my little sister, I had to find a way to get her off of me. My wound was still open and if she got my blood on her, I think she would murder me with just a look. It took a minute to realize that I was staring at her eyes.

She stared intently back at me, her eyes searching my face. "…"

Her eyes were red and a little puffy, had she cried herself to sleep? Oh snap, there was blood in her hair.

_Moreover, why is she staring at me? I took my helmet off… right? _My heartbeat sped up at the intensity of her stare.

"Kiri…no?" I questioned her, wondering why she was looking at me like that.

"You're real, right?" She seemed very intent on me answering this question.

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"You're really alive, right? You're… really here?" Her cerulean eyes stared into mine. I was taken aback by all of this. She seemed very vulnerable right now; ready to break at any moment.

I realized she was worried, and held her frame in my left arm. "Of course, I'm real. I won't leave you. I promise, Kirino. I will never leave you." I stared into her eyes, conveying the truth of my words to her.

"Baka! You'd better not..." Kirino hugged me back, closing her eyes with tears forming at the sides. I was surprised at how gentle she was- as if she knew that it would hurt if she hugged too hard. I wasn't complaining but it felt kind of too good to be true.

_I guess she really is capable of showing the 'dere' in her personality._

I thought about this situation again. No parents, no power, low blood supply… This didn't look too good. Then, I thought about Kirino. She was legitimately worrying about me. I thought about how our relationship had become worse over the past three to five years.

Kirino had come to me just yesterday, trusting me with her deepest secret…

_Alright, I've decided._

Even if Kirino and I couldn't become as good of siblings as we had been in the past, I really wanted to get our relationship back in order. To tell the truth, I felt like a failure of a brother. All we had done was ignore each other. Though she was a difficult person to deal with, that doesn't mean I should give up and keeping my secret wasn't a good enough reason to become distant with my sister.

I want to fix things as best I can.

"Kirino?"

"…Yes?"

"I'm… sorry. For everything."

"Wh-why are you saying that?!" Kirino panicked, she searched at my face as if to check if I was dying. It seems I only made it worse, though, I guess those did sound like last words.

"Um… I know I haven't been a very good brother these last few years… But I'll try harder to be someone worthy of the title. So… I'd appreciate it if you gave me another chance." I tried my best to use the right words, it was easier than expected. I waited for her reply anxiously.

Kirino sat up and looked at me, as if surprised. She blinked once, twice, three times. The first thing out of her mouth was, "Haah? Are you stupid?" I really should have expected that.

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"Hmph." She puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms. It was actually kind of cute. She looked down at me with one eye half open, her head tilted up and to the side.

I sighed and took that as a, "idiot, like you needed to ask me."

I winced as I sat up; I looked at Kirino with a devious smile that was pretty much forced. She looked a bit worried but I gave her something else to worry about. "I'm going to take a shower. You should leave unless you want to see me undress…"

My little sister's eyes widened. Her face froze for a few seconds, and a blush appeared on it when she finally unfroze. "P-p-pervert! Like I would want to see that! Gross!" She stuttered and got up, yelling at me.

"At least I warned you. Anyway, get out." I started fumbling with my pants, though it was hard to do with one hand, I was able to unbutton them after a while.

Kirino stiffened and went for the door as quickly as possible. "HENTAI!" I paid no mind, removing the rest of my garments and running the water.

That was the worst shower I have ever experienced. First of all, it was cold because we had no power. And second, after getting off all of the blood on me, cleaning the wounds was extremely hard due to the pain. Just running water over them was painful- but to clean them? Ugh.

Getting out and drying off was easier. It seems the overall pain has gone down from the shower so I suppose it wasn't all in vain. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my room. The sheer amount of blood on the floor was horrible. I don't see how that could be cleaned up in any less time than fifteen minutes. Putting on some different pants, I inspected my wounds.

The knife wound on my stomach was about 5cm long and less than half that wide. It was smaller than I thought, for all the trouble it caused. The wound on my arm was very small in comparison. It was about 2cm in diameter. Something needed to be done about the wounds. I think I knew what to do… though it would be very painful.

Since going to the hospital to get this done would result in me being questioned, I decided to do the least responsible thing and stitch my wounds myself. I sat leaning against my bed and pulled out sewing needles and some nylon twine. I always kept a sewing kit in the safe incase my clothing ripped.

My door was closed, so hopefully it would muffle any sounds I might make. I took out one of the smaller sewing needles and bent it into a semi-circle. Tying the string to the needle, I made sure to disinfect it all with some alcohol I found in the first aid kit. I found a battery-powered lamp on my desk and turned it on facing the wound for light.

I had read a first-aid book a while ago when I started getting into fights just in case. It covered everything I felt I needed to know, so I felt confident that I would be able to pull this off. I put a pen in my mouth to bite on and hovered over the unsuspecting wound, trying to pick a place to start.

I decided to do the horizontal mattress stitch. It is a stitch that is extremely secure, and it will prevent the wound from bleeding. However, if I tied it too tight then it could prevent blood from going to the wound and cause that area to die. I was confident enough to think that I wouldn't tie it too tight or too lose.

I had chosen a good place at the end of the wound when I heard Kirino knock at the door.

"Kyousuke.?" It was halfway between a timid question and a demand.

"Go away, Kirino, I'm doing something important right now." This seemed to rile her up but I ignored that and put the needle into my skin, threading it through my wound. "SHIT!" I bit down on the pen. I had sooo not expected it to hurt that much

"!" The door flew open. Kirino stood frozen, looking at me in horror. "Wh… what… WHAT THE HELL, KYOUSUKE?! ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" My little sister yelled at me frantically.

"That's why I told you to go away. Imouto." I said, exasperated. Dang, I really should have locked the door.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!"

"Shut up, you're annoying me. Want me to make a mistake?"

"…Hrmph…" She seemed to understand and walked over to me.

I stifled another swear and bit the pen again. Kirino seemed to stiffen at seeing my pain but watched me intently. Her eyes narrowed, I could see she was biting her lower lip, and her eyebrows were furrowed.

After finishing the first suture I tightened the string, bringing the wound together. I could see Kirino's eyes widen at this.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Surprised I can actually do something? I read it in a book."

"…I see…" I prepared the string for the next stitch and brought the needle near the skin, getting ready to poke into it again. It occurred that this might be a good moment to learn more about my sister at this time but she broke the silence first.

"What happened to you?" She asked, concern flashing in her eyes.

"I got stabbed in the stomach and shot in the arm. What's it look like?" I replied somewhat irritably. I didn't want to talk about this- just thinking about it made my mind go back to Green Eyes. My hand started shaking visibly.

"EH?! HOW- WAIT WHY- WAIT WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" She became frantic again.

"I told you to keep it down, didn't I? I don't want to talk about it." I was being completely honest. It was at this time that Kirino decided to notice my shaking hand.

"…Kyousuke..." She seemed to have an inner conflict about it but came over and sat next to me, leaning onto my shoulder. I looked down at her.

"…Kirino?" I was shocked, to say the least.

"…Me too."

"Huh?"

"I said me too, baka. Let me have a second chance as well." This time, when she called me an idiot, it seemed strangely endearing.

I puffed out my cheeks, crossed my arms, closed one eye, and threw my head to the side. "Hmph, you're the idiot. Like you needed to ask me," I said, sarcastically. Kirino realized who I was imitating as I laughed softly. My sister started to blush a bit, realizing that I got what she had meant to say before.

"Baka Aniki."

"Baka Imouto." Despite the pouting-but-angry face she tried to put on, I could see Kirino was happy.

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: **

**D'aww, sibling bonding. **

**Have a good one! And though I forget to do this on some chapters:**

**Ice-out!**


	7. It Isn't Over!

**AN: WHAT IS THIS?! IS THIS ACTUALLY AN UPDATE? UOOOOOH! IT IS! Haha, sorry for the wait, I had a little bit of a writer's block as to how I was going to proceed with the next chapters as well as some plain ol' laziness BUT I'M BACK NOW! Without further ado- the next chapter!**

~~AAAND START!~~

Kirino and I were sitting in the dark, my battery powered lamp was giving off a little light, but other than that there was little to brighten the room other than the occasional strikes of lightning from the storms outside. I had just finished with the last stitch on my wound.

Looking at my work, I was proud of it but the sutures sort of looked messed up. They were still functional but they seemed like the work of a 3rd grader… Damn, am I seriously THAT useless? If this were a bike race I would have it mastered… I was just thankful that Kirino had most likely never seen stitches in real life before so she couldn't exactly critique me.

But then again, what do you want from me? We are pretty far from a hospital and every time I put the needle through my wound, it hurt like hell! I sighed and leaned back a bit- _if I wait long enough the pain will go away_. Thoughts like these ran through my head. Putting my hand on my abdomen, I looked over at Kirino. Now THIS was a strange case. She was looking at me quite intently with a hint of worry- worry was unexplored territory for me.

The only real experience I had of worry was that eroge I played not but a day ago. Every time I got hurt, my old man would just look at me with stern eyes that said, "Brush it off it you're a man." And my mother would just smile wryly and wash my cuts. I thought on this and came to a conclusion.

_Do I have messed-up parents? Uu, that makes sense._

Turning my attention back to the mystery that was Kirino, I realized something. I had settled down after talking to her. Normally I just get riled up. It was a nice change; I wish things like this happened more often…

And then I realized one more thing. In the eroge, there was a little girl that resembled Kirino in the game she lent me… Now, this girl was a tsundere and throughout the whole game she eventually became a dere dere towards the main character. So in theory, could Kirino also become a dere dere over time? OH! That was something I wanted to see! But judging by her attitude now it would be a while… I changed my train of thought back to reality.

"Hey Kirino, could you help me with something?" I broke the relatively comfortable silence… well it was silent besides my swearing from earlier...

"…" She looked at me as if she was above giving me help but until she declined verbally I won't back down.

"Will you bandage my arm for me?" I pointed to the gunshot wound on my right arm- it wasn't something I felt like I needed to stitch seeing as it wasn't huge so a bandage would do.

"…Eh? Who do you think you are? Like hell I'd do that." Whoa. To tell you the truth I had not expected her to be so harsh when just a moment ago we were getting along so well… Did I do something? No, I can't remember anything of the sort… But by now I know how to get what I want every so often.

"Please?" I leaned my head in close to her ear. "I'll make it worth your while…" I sensed her stiffen.

"L-like how?" Are all brocons this simple?

"I can do some eroge with you when the power comes back on…" The way I said it made her blush heavily from what I could see in the low light. "Any. Ones. You. Want."

"…" I held out the gauze and bandages and she took it while still managing a red-faced glare. "You'd better remember that."

"Of course, ojousama." I pretended to bow. Kirino hit me with the gauze but there wasn't exactly any power behind it. Maybe it was because I was already hurt? Even she in her own way… Yeah I doubt that- moving on.

A few awkward shuffles later, Kirino was sitting facing my right arm with the bandages in her left hand and the gauze in her right. I could feel her staring at my arm for a minute and then she put the gauze down carefully, wrapping the wound tight enough but not to the point where it was painful.

"You're pretty good at this."

"…" Did her back just straighten a bit at my praise? Naw, I must be imagining things. I started to think about before I got home. I was instantly brought back to the fact that I had committed murder and I felt my mood go down more than a few notches. Thinking through the event again I remembered the bag I had brought home with me. I need to investigate that soon… My sister seemed to notice my mood change and looked at me for a few seconds before finishing up.

"Thanks Kirino. You should leave now though." I needed to look at the contents of that bag and there was no way I would let Kirino see it. However, she didn't move an inch.

"No."

"Don't start this with me. Shoo." I waved my hand to punctuate my statement.

"Make me." UUUGH WHYYY I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU! My sister's cheeks were puffed out to a point and she sat with her arms crossed next to me. She looked upset? Sad? I can't tell! I sighed.

"Fine." I got up and lifted Kirino wincing at my wounds but trusting in the stitches at the same time. She seemed to instinctively put her arms around my neck to avoid falling. I started walking and by that time she realized what was going on yelled at me with a pinkish face.

"What the?! Put me down!" She started to try and get out of my hold and I just managed to keep my balance.

"Do you want to fall?" I looked down at her and she slowly stopped moving her face turned from pink to a light red as she avoided my gaze. Now that I think about it I heard some guys in my school say something about "the legendary princess carry" or something. So this was it… I admit it did seem chivalrous.

I walked her to her room and plopped Kirino down onto her bed. Brushing off my hands I turned to leave. "Looks like I was able to make you."

"You-!" I closed her door to avoid the rant and walked into my room closing and locking the door. She was a serious brocon no doubt about it. Sorry, Kirino, it's not like I like anyone but if I had to choose the prize would go to Midnight. Even though I don't even know what she looks like under her helmet… I just can't see me loving my own blood.

I grabbed the bag from under my bed and opened it. The contents blew my mind away. "Eeeh?!" There must have been about a million yen in here! It was all in 10,000 yen bills except for the money that the betters paid out. I dug through to the bottom to find a strange device.

What was this?... Ah! It's a time bomb! I've never seen one in action before- wait, WHAT?! IT'S A TIME BOMB!

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: Sorry for the wait earlier and for the short chapter. Don't expect either one for a while ;)**

**Ice-out!**


	8. Stereotypical Kidnappers!

~~AAAND START!~~

I looked at the device, my mouth agape- _ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! _Something like this was most likely running through my head but I was too much in shock to take note. I wanted to throw it out a window- but then the neighborhood would blow up. I wanted to try and cut a wire to stop it- but there were too many to choose from!

_Calm down… calm down… CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?! IT'S A BOMB! A BOMB! WHAT IF IT BLOWS UP?! I'LL DIE! MY SISTER WOULD DIE!- Calm down… the first thing I need to do is calm down… UAAARGH!_

As my inner battle raged on, I noticed a note stuck to the back of the device. I took it and read it- trying to find clues on how to stop this thing.

**Green Eyes, you have 48 hours to get the boy and the money. Press the button on the side of the bomb when you have both to stop the timer and we'll come to you. If you can't do this then find someone with a mop to clean up the stain you'll leave on the sidewalk. We will already have the girl by the time you're done…**

_Green Eyes was just a pawn? Hmm… so if I press this button this thing will stop? No, no… Wait yes- I mean I think it will but how will they find me? Does it trigger a GPS?_

As my brain was trying to wrap around the situation I looked at how much time was left. It seems I had a little over a day… Lightning flashed outside as I re-read the note. Something gave me a chill the second time I read it.

**"…to get the boy and the money… We will already have the girl…"**

_So I was their target from the beginning… And the girl is… It can't be could it? But she's the only girl… Midnight!_

I started to panic all over again. What were they doing with her right now? Was she okay? Were they even able to capture her? This is bad… I need to rescue her but I don't know where she is… I need a plan… As soon as I stated my need for one, a course of action slowly formed in my mind.

_They probably have her in a secure location away from suspicion… Since I can't find it on my own maybe I can use the GPS to help me?... That's it! I can use the GPS to lead them to me and follow them back… But I can't be certain if it will work… What if they realize it's a trap? What if they know Green Eyes is dead? I need protection and a way to follow them as well. I don't want to use Dusk in the rain so a car is better but where can I get one? I only have a basic idea of how to drive a car..._

_Maybe I can ask Shin for help? No… I can't do that. But I don't have a choice. Will he even be at the store? Ugh there are too many variables in this plan…_

I could not make a foolproof plan with this brain of mine but I still came up with a pretty good one after a while- in my opinion. My father has some weapons hidden in his room that he told me about once in case someone ever tried to hurt us while he was away. Though it was a simple handgun and knife- I doubt I could use anything more sophisticated. If push came to shove, I would have a way of protecting me and Midnight and that is what really mattered.

As for a car- I guess I would just rob one from someone. I mean how simple can it get? Most people don't lock their cars when they drive so if I can get them to stop I can steal it… I think. I saw this in a video game once so it might work. Even though most people should be inside right now due to the heavy rain… The streets may even be flooded but I'll work it out later.

Now that I had a plan for everything needed for preparation- I should tell you my main plan. Once I get a car I will drive to a deserted area of town and activate the GPS. After that I'll hide with the car far away and use some binoculars or something to see. When they retrieve the bomb I'll tail them. I don't know if they will just go back to their hideout after getting the bomb but they'd have to report sooner or later…

Then I'll retrieve Midnight and get the hell outta there. Depending if she's injured or not I may have to take her to Shin's store or something for refuge… So I should bring the spare key… Alright! I'm all set! I admit there are a lot of things that could go wrong with this but since I am only one guy there isn't much else I can do. Let's get started.

I put the money in my safe and went over to the bathroom again. The house would definitely have to be cleaned later but that's not something to think too deeply on now. Opening up the cupboard I put my riding clothes on with my helmet. The bomb went into a pocket in my cargo pants. Going to my parents' room, I went to the closet and lifted a loose floorboard to reveal a box.

_Everyone's room has a secret compartment but mine… *sigh*_

Pulling open the box with some effort I found a fourth generation Glock 17 and a fixed blade tactical knife in a sheath. The pistol wasn't exactly the most powerful but the weapons were reliable. The Glock could hold up to 17 bullets… I should keep that in mind. Holding a knife again was an interesting experience but I did not falter- I had resolve. I put the knife on my belt and the Glock in my vest. Returning to my room, I grabbed the key to Shin's store and my house, along with a monocular, stuffing them into the opposite pocket the bomb was in. That should do it for me. Just one more thing to take care of…

I walked downstairs and took a chair from the dining table. Going back upstairs and over to Kirino's room, I jammed the chair under the doorknob and leaned it in a way where two of the legs touched the wall, two touched the floor, and the back was propped against the door. I was doing this as quietly as possible so as not to alarm my sister. When this was finished, the chair was situated in a way where Kirino couldn't open the door without breaking the chair. Good. Now she can't see me, or follow me.

I knocked on the door, "Kirino?"

"…" I heard her stir on the other side of the door as she came over to it. I could also hear her trying to open the door- most likely to try and ram it into my face. The fact that she couldn't must have stunned her so she tried harder. A smirk appeared on my face for no good reason. "What the? Hey, let me open the door!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Don't want to."

"Argh, you good for nothing idiot!"

"Anyway, just telling you in advance that I'm leaving again and I may not be back for a while."

"Eh?"

"So, bye." I turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't go...!" Her voice sounded a little alarmed- the part she wasn't saying could be heard through the door. _What if you get hurt again? What if you don't come back?_

"Don't worry, I'll keep my promise." And with that, I rushed out of the house.

The rain soaked me in a matter of minutes as I ran through the streets. Looking for headlights, I finally found some on around my fifth minute of running. I was out of breath but I couldn't stop now or I risk losing the chance.

The car was a 2008 Ford Taurus and even through the rain I could tell that the newer versions were indeed better but a car was a car. The target vehicle was currently parked on the side of the street. I walked around it in a wide circle to approach it from behind- relying on my dark clothing to conceal me. Stalking the car from the back, I looked through the back windshield when I was close enough.

As luck would have it, the music was blaring so loud that the driver couldn't hear a thing. The driver of the car seemed to be a woman in her early thirties. I felt bad for stealing from a female but I was doing it to save another one's life. She was listening to some AKB48 song and when I made out the song they were singing I mentally rolled my eyes. Someone of that age shouldn't be listening to that stuff… But oh well.

The woman was looking for something on the passenger side so she didn't seem me approach the vehicle. I opened the passenger door on her side and got in the car as silently as possible. Surely I would go deaf if I didn't complete this quickly.

Remembering my limited experiences with fighting and watching TV, I pulled the woman into a headlock before she could see me. It was a good time to notice that I seem to have regained most of my right arm's functionality. She screamed and thrashed but between the pouring rain, blaring music, and rumbling thunder, no one could hear a thing. I held her until she passed out and threw her out of her car along with her purse and got into the driver's seat.

I sighed. It seems everything was going according to plan so far… I really couldn't believe my luck. Using my little knowledge of cars, I tried driving forward a little after taking the car out of park but instead I shot forward, speeding down the street. Using the break, I stopped and went again. After a series of stop and go's I finally got the right speed and drove fairly well for my first time. I must say that the motorcycle experience I had also helped.

I made my way through town, making sure the radio was off to avoid unwanted attention. There were barely any people out and about. Making it to the area I wanted to be at, I parked the car with a ton of difficulty. Getting it EXACTLY parallel to the road was very hard and it was a good thing there was no one else on the street or I would have killed them.

I had parked the car at the top of a large hill. It overlooked much of the city so I could stay far away and watch but not arouse suspicion at the same time. I got out of the Ford Taurus and walked down the hill. At the very bottom was a road but I would not use that one for the plan for they could easily see my 'new' car from there.

Placing the bomb two blocks away from the hill, I pressed the button for the GPS and ran back to my car. Getting in it and taking out my monocular I trained my vision on the spot where the next targets would be at.

One minute went by.

Then two minutes went by.

Then five minutes.

Then ten minutes.

Then twenty minutes.

Finally, thirty minutes later, as I was doubting my plan, a black Cadillac Escalade came into view. I could not see the people driving it until they got out to investigate the bomb. At first they seemed confused, then angry. And finally, they got back into the car and started to drive away. I took this as my cue and turned on the car I had.

Making sure to leave the lights off, I followed the Escalade from the hill. The roads we were on so far had been parallel to each other so I could drive fairly far away from the Cadillac and see them. As my car was grey in color it was likely they couldn't spot me.

Finally, I was forced to get behind them but I remained about a block away. The car pulled into Chiba's docking area. So this is their hideout… How convenient. There were many abandoned buildings near this area of the docks that were never inspected. The fishermen also avoided this area because a toxic leak long ago killed off many of the fish here. This is most likely what killed the industry in this place. Also, they could escape across the water and trade with other areas with ease.

I parked the car a ways away and got out, stuffing the key into my pocket. I followed the car on foot. The Cadillac was forced to slow down now because of a major amount of speed bumps and the closely knit buildings so it wasn't a difficult task to keep up with them.

Finally the car pulled into a warehouse parking lot which I found to be extremely stereotypical. I mean, c'mon. What is it with kidnappers and abandoned warehouses? Does it say to have a warehouse hideout in the manual or something? I pulled out my monocular and focused it on the men that got out of the car. They took the bomb with them and entered the warehouse. I waited a while but they didn't come out so I approached the building.

I shivered. Being in the rain so much is going to get me sick. Especially since the weather has been cold recently. I worried about Midnight- was she warm enough? I wonder if she got any sleep… Probably not…

And then my imagination went wild.

_What if they're doing strange things to her? I couldn't forgive 'em if they hurt her but what if they didn't stop there…? What if they….. I'M COMING TO SAVE YOUUUUUUUU! DON'T CRYYYY!_

I had a new burst of energy. Reeling in my train of thought, I walked to the back. There were windows at the top of the building that were open. Using various crates, supplies, and ladders, I reached one such window and pulled it open a crack to look inside.

What I saw surprised me; it took most of my energy not to gasp. Skeleton was there, talking to the men who were in the escalade. He looked upset- was he their boss? Oh shit!... But then again was it really THAT surprising?

I listened in on their conversation best I could.

**"What do you mean only the bomb was there?! Green Eyes wouldn't do that!" **Skeleton looked like he was throwing a tantrum like a child. I felt for him a little because I thought the same when Green Eyes attacked me. Then again- I really didn't feel anything at all. Well, I thought he was making a scene like a child until he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the men. Children don't normally play with weapons.

**"W-we're sorry sir! We must have made a mistake! We'll go back to the scene!" **The reaction from those guys made me think that Skeleton really would pull the trigger.

**"He must have run into some trouble… Go back and investigate." **The mastermind's voice was like dry ice. His subordinates ran off without a second thought. I looked around the room again and spotted Midnight near the center. The kidnappers had been near the entrance so I didn't notice her before. My hand unconsciously extended but I pulled it back immediately.

**"Keh, keh, keh… They probably won't find anything. Green Eyes is a sly man." **Skeleton's attitude did a 180 degree turn. _He was acting! _Skeleton drew closer to Midnight. She was still in her racing clothes but her helmet had been spray painted white as a kind of blindfold. She was tied to a wooden chair which seemed like another useless stereotype.

As he drew in towards Midnight, he walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. I could see Midnight pulling against the bindings, obviously resisting his touch. I felt my heart beat faster. All of the sudden, he drew in towards her until their helmets touched. His other hand snaked around her neck and pulled her head up a bit. The hand originally on Midnight's shoulder started to move in dangerous circles on her shoulder.

Midnight didn't scream- did she knew she wouldn't be heard? Had she been gagged under the helmet? I could hear a faint growl from somewhere. Midnight strained against her bonds more than before.

**"Until then, it's just you and me… I've always wanted you to myself… Keh, keh." **Skeleton did a dry laugh unique to him and took off his helmet. I did not know this man but I was actually very glad that I didn't. I watched as Skeleton took in Midnight's scent and heard the growl grow a little louder. What he did next made me unable to forgive him. Skeleton licked Midnight's neck, his hand dropping to her abdomen.

The primal instinct to protect rose inside me. I could hear my own thoughts and instincts very clearly.

_Midnight is MINE! Don't you dare touch her like that! _

I realized the growl was coming from my own throat but did nothing to silence it. I was going to save Midnight. Even if it meant killing someone. I can't feel guilty for killing Green Eyes anymore if he was aligned with this asshat.

Hold on Midnight. I'm coming.

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: Well then. I think it's just about time that Kyousuke became this lass' hero!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	9. It Wasn't a Foolproof Plan!

**!WARNING! Gore and descriptive violence in this chapter! Not exactly for the faint of heart!**

**Disclaimer: It's been a really long while since I've done one of these, hasn't it? Please remember! I don't own the original story or characters or any of that original epicy. Thank you!**

~~AAAND START!~~

I was seething mad. Skeleton was treating Midnight like a toy and all I could do until I came up with a way to free her was watch. Their conversation drifted up to where I was listening. The words I could hear did nothing to douse the flames of hatred I felt towards the biker who kidnapped my friend.

_I mean, even though she never said I was her friend- we are friends, right? Aw, who cares I don't have time to worry about that right now… But still… I'm pretty sure we're friends._

My thoughts were cut short by the one sided conversation going on below me.

**"Keh, keh, even though you are a great biker, you're helpless here, aren't you? It's amazing a girl could even have such talent… A fluke, isn't it?" **Skeleton was closer to Midnight than I would want to admit. He was definitely taking advantage of the situation and his voice was coming out as an arrogant growl.

I wanted to yell out that Midnight worked hard to get where she was now but I barely knew the girl anyway. It's true though, when Midnight first started racing she finished in the last three or five places almost every time but she gradually got better.

**"…"**

**"You must wondering what's going to happen to you, right? Keh, I doubt anyone will come to save you… Even that Shadow is just a crude biker- would he really come for someone he doesn't really know? You always give him the cold shoulder even though he shows an interest in you; it's not cute at all… **

**The police will find it hard to press charges on you due to limited information… They likely don't even really need you with their eyes on Shadow all the time… But it works out great for me, see? More attention on him means I can move around how I like. **

**Keh, keh, I guess once I've had my fill with you… You'll just have to die! Keh, heh, heh, heh." **Skeleton displayed his trademark broken laugh again; he brought a lock of Midnight's hair up to his face and sniffed deeply. The man's pale skin and bony face created a grotesque smile as he continued to put his hand where he liked. His words added wood to the fire but his actions seemed to add oil.

**"Oh dear, it is a huge shame to waste a gem such as yourself but I do get bored rather quickly… We'll see how long you can keep me satisfied… You'll be able to rest for as long as you like later, though. At the bottom of the sea!" **Skeleton laughed again.

**"!...stop it…" **Midnight's voice sounded quiet and broken, barely making it to my ears. I was seriously considering trying to snipe Skeleton from my position near the window of the warehouse but something interrupted me from doing such a risky and irrational action.

**"Boss, we're back." **It seems that the lackeys have returned… This makes my job a little harder…

**"What'd you find?" **Skeleton pulled himself away from Midnight as if nothing had happened.

**"N…Nothing… We're sorry but there wasn't anything there!" **The men pulled themselves up like soldiers- mostly out of fear.

**"Eeeh? And here I thought I could trust you…" **Moving towards the group of men, Skeleton put on a disappointed face. It was almost as if his lackeys were dogs that had chased their tails when their owner told them to sit. **"I pay you so much money a month for these shitty results?" **The group of men seemed to move a step backwards at each step that Skeleton moved forward.

I really couldn't believe that I thought of Skeleton as an acquaintance just a few days earlier…

**"W-we're sorry, but-"**

**"Don't give me excuses!"**

**"…" **Suddenly, one of Skeleton's followers stood up straight and looked the man straight in the eye.

**"Stop treating us like you are a god. All you do is treat us like animals and I've had enough."**

**"Oooooh? Is that a challenge?"**

**"Yessir. It's a challenge."**

**"Keh, heh, heh, heh… I can't believe one of you is so foolish as to stand up to me… Let's take this outside." **The other men were silent but they all walked out of the warehouse nonetheless. This was the perfect chance. There were two doors in the warehouse… I could escape out the other one with Midnight once I free her… The window I was looking through was large enough for me to fit through, boxes made a good enough staircase down… Yosh! I can do this!

I put my hands on the window frame, and winced as pain shot through me. It seems my body has reached the limit… This means I will have to do this all the hard way. If I go home and rest for a day… Midnight may not be alive for me to save later on.

I forced myself through the window, half stumbling down the boxes because of the momentum of my entry. It seems I had already gotten Midnight's attention… But she kept quiet. Why? As I walked up to her as stealthily as I could, I noticed she was shaking.

_She was scared into silence?! This doesn't seem like the Midnight I know… _And then I realized it. She was scared because she had no one to be strong for. She was all alone. It was possible that she had been strong throughout the first few hours of her kidnapping though…

I got out my knife and started hacking away at her bonds. I didn't want to risk cutting her so I did it from behind, moving her hair out of the way.

As my fingers brushed her neck, I felt unbelievable warmth.

_She's burning up! _There was no doubt that she had a fever. Most likely from being wet in the cold all night with no sleep… Damn it, I really can't forgive Skeleton.

At the contact, the girl shivered, leaning away from me. I don't think she knew it was me… "Don't worry, Midnight… I'm here to get you out of here." I spoke, hoping she would recognize me.

"Shadow…?"

"Yeah." That ended our abrupt conversation and as I worked as quickly as I could to cut away the last part of the rope, I finally severed it all and tore it away from her.

"Can you stand?" My voice faltered a bit from feeling the pain of having to exert strength to free Midnight, my breath was already short.

"…" Midnight stood on unsure legs, but at least she stood. She took a step towards where my voice was coming from, brushing against the chair. I wished she would take off her helmet so she could see but I also realized that she probably didn't want me to know what her face looked like. At that moment, we heard a gunshot outside. My mind registered what had most likely happened and a chill went down my spine.

I guess Midnight felt it too as she stumbled into me at the noise, a gasp escaping her lips. I winced and staggered as she hit my stitches, which were most likely bruised, but I was able to keep her steady until she stood again. I could tell that Midnight was feeling the fever full on. Her steps just screamed, "I'm dizzy."

_Hang in there… I'll get us out of here… _I was feeling the need to hurry as I realized they were most likely finishing up outside. Thunder rumbled, the sound making its way to the ground below, and lightning lit up the warehouse. It seems the men were using that as their calling because they came back in when the thunder had ended.

I couldn't help but notice there were three lackeys when there used to be four.

_Shit! I didn't expect them to be finished so fast…_

"Ooooh? What do we have here… It seems someone came to steal my property…"

"She isn't yours." I said this with resolution, grabbing Midnight's hand and making a break for the door.

"Keh, heh, heh… It seems you have spirit, Shadow…" Skeleton mocked me.

"…" Reaching the door, I tried the handle but it wouldn't open. Skeleton laughed behind me.

"You won't be able to get out there… I have the only key…" As if to rub it in, the skinny man pulled out a key from his pocket. "Now I know why there was no one with the bomb… but what happened to Green Eyes? You know… Just for reference. Keh, heh, heh."

"He's dead." I said this looking in Skeleton straight in the eye, even though he couldn't see my eyes because of my helmet, I'm sure he felt my gaze. However, I could feel my heart hurt a bit when Midnight stiffened and pulled away from my hand at my words.

"Oh, how scary to be faced with a murder…" Skeleton said sarcastically. "Though it seems you are already injured… I wonder how long you'll last against my men?" As if there was an unspoken command, Skeleton's men rushed me. Their 'loyalty' seems to have increased from what happened outside earlier.

"Like you're one to talk." I braced myself, putting the knife out in front of me. This wasn't really going as planned… I doubt I could hold up in a fight but I have to try… For both Midnight and myself.

The first man ran at me, it didn't seem like any of the men were armed… Skeleton probably kept it that way to make sure he didn't get shot or stabbed, but that didn't mean that his lackeys were any less intimidating.

I dodged the man's hook successfully but there was no time to get my bearings as a kick flew by me. I was barely able to doge the second attack, I am sure my panting could be heard from beyond my helmet by now. I heard a battle cry from the second and third men as they ran at me but I was able to avoid their combined combo by ducking the first straight and sidestepping an uppercut. I just barely avoided the third man's tackle, stepping backwards; the second man's attempts at my life put me in a vulnerable state.

"You can't win by just running away~!" Skeleton almost sang that as if he knew he would win this fight even though he didn't take a single step towards me. At this time, I stumbled, and got hit by a roundhouse kick to my left shoulder.

"Urgh!" I almost fell from the impact; a less than dignified sound escaped my mouth. However, it seems the first man thought he had already won and relaxed for a bit. I used this as an opportunity. I let out a battle cry and went forward, slashing at the man. I hit him once in the stomach. The man bent in pain… I know that if I don't stop here he will kill me and restrain Midnight but… I had a dilemma. Should I kill him or not?

But, thinking about it… Does it really matter? I'm already… a murderer… No. I can't dwell on this, I will face consequences later. It is kill or be killed right now! Closing my eyes, I stabbed the first man through the left eye. The fairly long blade was completely sheathed into his skull. A blood curdling scream could be heard resounding through the warehouse, accompanied by thunder. The man then dropped to the ground, the scream dying off with him.

"…!" Through all of this, I could hear Midnight gasp, looking back at her, she had fallen to her knees. It's not like I want to scare her… I just hope she can understand later.

At this point, a primal instinct that many keep dormant inside them started to surface… Is this… the will to survive? Protect? A thirst for blood? More rage? I couldn't tell. But whatever this feeling was, I knew that I could count on it to get me through this…

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. The pain in my wounds was fading.

"Ooh? It seems the wolf has finally appeared. How will you feel when your object of desire is taken? Keh, heh." Skeleton laughed again and the second man made a beeline for Midnight.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed, running after him with all I could muster. My physical ability seems to have risen a bit from just earlier. I caught up to him, seeing as we weren't that far away from each other to begin with and he was quite chubby, and jumped. My blade and I flew through the air and landed onto his back.

His pain was made known as his voice flooded my ears. "NooooOO!" _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But I can't stop now. _All I could really do now was tell myself that this was life or death and ignore the monster I had become in such a short amount of time. I never even liked violence to begin with…

I pulled the blade up and pierced his lung. The screaming stopped. The second man would bleed to death in a mere five minutes…

I got up from the man, and looked straight at Skeleton. His facial expression was unreadable but I could have sworn his eyes showed fear for a second. Midnight was behind me, she seemed to be curled into a ball, hyperventilating. At this time, when I wasn't paying attention, the third man used the opportunity to tackle me.

The knife clattered to the floor half a meter away from me, no matter how I tried, I couldn't reach it from here. The third man seemed intent on getting my helmet off of me, and as he fumbled with the buckle while holding me down, I remembered the gun in my vest. Moving slowly so as not to draw attention from the man, I took out the gun and released its safety. He looked down at my hand slowly.

"Sorry." I said. "That buckle is military grade. You won't be able to get it off like that."

BANG!

Blood came down onto my helmet as his body crumpled on top of mine, but I pushed the corpse aside. Standing up, I was panting really hard. The pain was slowly returning because the immediate threat was gone, and I staggered onto one knee. My arm felt like it would fall off, the recoil of the gun, though smaller than most guns, did huge damage to me, seeing as my right arm was already injured.

"Skeleton…" I said his name full of hatred. "Leave."

"Oh my, how threatening." His voice was calm, sarcastic even. It seems as if he wasn't even fazed. Did he have a suspicion that his men were going to die in the first place? "I doubt you even have enough strength to cock the gun again. Let alone stand… Keh, heh, heh." Skeleton walked towards me.

I brought the gun to my other arm but Skeleton was right. I couldn't muster up the 2kg to cock it again. Upon reaching me, Skeleton kicked the gun out of my hands; it skidded to a halt fairly far away. He then kicked me down as well, but I doubt that took much force as I was about to fall anyway.

I was about to try and get back up but a swift kick to the ribcage changed that. "Ah!" I cried out in surprise. I felt Skeleton put his foot on my abdomen over my vest.

"I commend you. If you hadn't been injured you MAY have killed me! Keh, heh. Aw well, I guess it was a wasted effort on your part." The sole of his foot was right on top of my stitches. As he pressed down, it was like each of the sutures were straining just to stay together as they dug into my flesh.

"ARGH!" I screamed.

"Hmm? Did I find a weak spot?" He pushed even harder, his full weight shifted to his foot. I screamed again, pitifully.

"You…Bastard…!" I gasped. But Skeleton just laughed his dry laugh and kicked me again.

"You'll die here, today, Shadow! Keh, heh, heeeh!"

_Kirino… Midnight… Kohei… I'm really sorry; I tried my best, I'm sorry that it wasn't good enough. Oyaji… Ka-san… I guess I was a disappointment._

These thoughts ran through my head but I forced them to stop. I wasn't going to be one of those guys that just gives up and dies! I have more pride, right? I still have strength to fight, right?!

"UOOOH!" I pushed Skeleton's leg away from me, causing him to stumble a bit and I used that amount of time to try standing up.

"Keh, what a spirit. In another life, you would have been my right hand man." I could barely lift myself off the ground but a sucker punch to the gut destroyed all hope of standing, really.

I fell again, cradling my stomach. "Ugh!"

Skeleton pulled out his gun, a Beretta M9. "This is how you cock a gun." A click resounded throughout the warehouse. He pointed the M9 at my torso. "And, of course, shooting goes a little something like this."

BANG!

I could feel that it didn't go through me directly but the bullet grazed my torso. It wasn't a serious wound, it was more or less a cut caused by the very edge of the bullet, but it still hurt. "GAH!" My yelp was more surprise than pain, as far as I was concerned, my stomach hurt more.

"Hmm? It seems that I missed. Keh, heh, heh, these things happen… Sorry, sorry, I won't do it again. Silly me. Keh, heh." A click resounded once more, but before he could aim, he stooped over in pain. "AU!"

I wondered what was going on until I saw Midnight with my knife. It was lodged in the side of Skeleton's arm.

"?!" Wasn't she afraid or something a minuet ago?! Though, thank you for saving my life, what's going on, here?!

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: OOH! Midnight! Go and kick some boney ass! Also, this chapter somehow turned out more violent than I first had in mind…?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, watch for the next chapter, please!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	10. A Girl's Mind is Complicated

~~AAAND START!~~

Midnight's helmet was off, most likely so she could see, but her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face. However… there was something that seemed different about her… Her body had lost almost all stiffness, her shoulders drooped and her back bent a bit. When she walked, it was more of a stagger. It was an overall extremely scary aura, completely unlike her.

To tell the truth, even though she always gives me the cold shoulder I had it pegged for a while now that she was a nice person because she never got legitimately upset at me for winning. That and she had helped a few beginners out when their bikes broke down. I think that she just tries to make herself appear tough or something, like a manufactured racing personality.

But this gave me chills. If this was an anime, there would most likely be dark vibes surrounding her.

"…Midnight?" I didn't get an answer, though with what's going on, I didn't expect one to begin with. I heard her voice but I couldn't tell what was being said, it was too low for me to discern. However, Skeleton's face went for a new shade of pale… Wow, it was actually possible.

"Ugh!" Skeleton was stabbed again… And again?! No! One more time!... Does it stop? By now he was on the ground.

"Midnight, what the hell are you doing?!" I staggered to my feet. I honestly wonder if she can hear me? Her body language didn't even show she registered my questioning tone. "…" But then again, the slashing did stop… Skeleton coughed.

"Kuh- Uah!" When was coughing also known as the resume button? Not that I'm honestly counting in this situation but isn't that like the sixth slash-n-stab? How is Skeleton still… I don't know, but he's a lot more durable than one would think, looking at his body.

"Midnight…" Actually, I was genuinely scared here. I'd never seen anything like this before- no, it would be weirder if I had! I hate to admit it but my voice came off as shaky there… Skeleton was sprawled out on the floor, curled up into a ball. I saw Midnight moving in on him, upon her approach, he seemed like he was steeling himself for the inevitable.

Hold on, was she really going to kill him?!

I mean, I think Skeleton should probably die but… to have Midnight do it? I myself still haven't recovered fully from just Green Eyes, imagine Midnight! She's a girl, and not only that but I highly doubt this monster here is her real personality. She'd never live it down… It's better me than her… Shit, why am I admitting that someone should die so easily? Is it possible that I'M the real monster here? Death is forever…

I feel like my mind is coming close to ascending another step to mental maturity here as I contemplate these issues… But I don't have the time to take it right now! I have to stop her before she regrets something! Just look at the situation here!

"Wait, no! Please stop… don't do it! I'm sorry… I'll do whatever you want! Spare me!"

"…" Again, she mutters something but I couldn't hear what she was saying. As she raised the knife, I panicked.

_What do I do, what do I do?! I've gotta stop her! _I could feel myself sweating.

Although Midnight was moving slowly, probably part fever, part inner conflict, I had a small opportunity. I didn't really think on what I was doing and decided to take it. I grabbed Midnight's helmet from the floor.

"Midnight, just stop, it's okay, you don't have to kill him!" I shouted whatever came into my head, running forward. I wrapped my arms around her slender frame and pulled her down, away from the bloodied man on the floor. "Oof!" I grunted not as discreetly as I would've wanted when I landed, not to mention that Midnight's body, although light, added extra weight as well.

I pulled the girl into a tight embrace, I couldn't help notice that she smells good despite what she went through these past two days… But I pushed that all aside! "…Just stop… don't kill anyone." My head was bowed on her shoulder.

"…!" I felt her react. It was as if someone sent a jolt of electricity through her body, she stiffened and shivered at the same time. I didn't wait for her to respond, taking off my helmet and putting it on her head. I was really glad that I gelled my hair just in case because right now, along with the cut on my face, I was pretty different from my normal self. Being anonymous is important to us bikers!

I didn't look back to see her reaction, I just hoped that my actions had caused some sort of change or state of shock so that she was rendered immobile for a while… I need to finish up things. I don't know when I had taken this upon myself but if I let Skeleton live, I can't think of any specific people that would benefit other than the man himself.

I walked over to the mess lying on the floor, he was coughing again. I put Midnight's spray-painted helmet on him, there was little resistance. Even the me in this state could bat his arms away. By now, I wasn't doing too great as far as stamina so all this was a challenge, but I kept at it! I'm a dedicated man!

I felt around his pockets, which was something I did NOT want to do, but did it anyway, and took out the keys to the back door. Midnight hadn't moved yet, I was glad, but this whole situation with her was totally not making any sense at all. Dragging the bloody mess out the back door, which I propped open with a nearby cinderblock, I found the docks and dropped him into the sea.

It was pitiful, really. Watching a hurt man try and do things. It was probably pitiful watching ME do things. Skeleton tried swimming, of course, the key word there was definitely tried. He sank like a rock some time later. My hair was slick with wet gel, plastered against my head from the rain. I still hope I don't look like myself…

As utterly slow as I was with these things right now, I threw the other three men plus the one Skeleton killed into the water as well. They WOULD have floated, had some cinderblocks not been tied to their feet. Let me tell you how hard this all was. Very hard. I leaned against the wall of the warehouse, gasping for breath. My vision was seriously blurred here and I don't think the rain had that much to do with it.

I didn't notice Midnight until I looked up, shaking my head furiously but the blurriness wouldn't go away. I felt dizzy.

"…Midnight, are you… okay…?"

"…Yeah…"

"That's… good." And just like that, I passed out.

/-/-/-/

I woke up inside the warehouse- on the less bloody side of the area. It was still raining outside… I wonder how long that will go on. I looked around, confirming my surroundings. I then realized someone was at my side.

"Midnight…?" She was sitting on her knees, facing me. I couldn't see her face but her body language suggested depression or extreme sadness. Her frame lacked tension, just like from before, but there was a different feel to it. My memories came flooding back and I looked away unsteadily. "…"

"….." In a few moments, her body language had changed to something a little more hopeful. I saw her hand extend a bit but then come back to her side, as if thinking it wasn't a good idea to touch me.

"How long have I been out for…?"

"…I don't know."

"Thanks for taking me in here."

"…Yeah." I then remembered she had a fever. I felt a bit of panic manifest itself in me, _it'll be bad if she doesn't get treatment soon… Are her parents worried? But if I take her back there now… Then there will be more questions than either of us can afford to answer. I should take her back to Shin's until she gets better… Hopefully it will only be for a day._

"C'mere for a second."

"What?"

"I said come here." After a few moments of hesitation, Midnight bends towards me. Reaching my hand up, I went behind her helmet and felt the back of her neck again.

"….!? Wha-What're you doing?!" Midnight attempted to pull away.

"You're sick. I think it's getting worse, we should go. I have a safe house." I shivered, realizing how cold it really was. "Plus, I can't stay here much longer…"

"…"

"Trust me."

"…Okay." At that, I struggled to get up, mostly relying on my arm and legs. I offered a hand to Midnight but she got up on her own, _that would have been bad if she had taken it anyway, I would've fallen over… How lame._

"Follow me, we don't have much farther to go for now." I started walking out of the warehouse like a cripple, after a few steps, I got used to the swing of the limp and all of that so walking was easier. Eventually, I was walking at a normal speed. Midnight followed relatively easily but I wondered how she felt with that fever.

I walked the few blocks to the car, shuffling around in my pockets for the key. "Hold on a minute…"

"…Where did you get this?" Midnight questioned. The tone of her voice was a mix of accusatory, frightened, cautionary, and curious tones.

"Do you want the honest answer or the one you want to hear?" I answered. Did she really need to ask? I doubt I would own anything with pink dice hanging from the rearview mirror or a stuffed animal on the dashboard. Why does that one AKB48 song come to my head when I think of this car? What was that one even called… Sugar Rush? I seriously don't think someone of that driver's age should listen to that. Isn't it sad that I even know that song?

"What do I want to hear?" Midnight's voice snapped me back from my thinking.

"That it's mine." I knew her well enough to know that Midnight seriously doesn't like crime… which is ironic.

"…" Finally getting out the key, I unlocked the car, opening the door for the girl next to me. She got in relatively easily; I got in the driver's seat with relative difficulty. I almost wanted to ask Midnight what happened to her and where 00 was but I figured that could wait… This whole experience has been fairly traumatizing. I mean, take me for example, it hasn't even been 48 hours and I've killed five men!

We drove in silence; I was mostly concentrating as hard as possible while Midnight was just quiet. She looked around the car, her gaze resting on me quite a few times. It made me feel uncomfortable but I didn't stop her.

The roads were starting to flood. Quite a few times, I had to drive through monstrous puddles, hoping the car wouldn't stall.

When we finally arrived, I could tell no one was there. Shin's van was nowhere in sight and Kohei was never here alone- nor was Sena. I parked the car to the best of my abilities and walked around to get Midnight's door. Upon me opening it, she didn't move.

"Midnight?" I was wondering why the girl did not react to the door opening.

"…" No answer, she didn't even move.

"Midnight?!" I poked her on the shoulder but she didn't stir. "!" I ripped off the helmet on her, putting my ear close to her mouth. She was still breathing, just passed out. Her breath was ragged, and sweat was on her face, her hair plastered to it. _Shit, she needs to come inside right now… _ I picked her up, not unlike I did with Kirino earlier. I managed to unlock the door and get us inside the room that also functions as my base.

On the way there, Midnight stirred, looking up at me. "Shad…ow?" _How could I let this happen?! The signs were all there, I just didn't notice them! I would've driven faster, I would've done something if I had realized sooner! _I brushed some hair away from her eyes, her face was beet red, the fever was seriously bad. She was also avoiding my gaze for some reason, was it hard to focus on things for her?

"We're almost there." I bet I didn't look much better, it took a lot to keep my voice steady but I tried my best. What is this, the blind leading the blind? Or rather, the crippled leading the sick…

When we were in the room, I laid her down onto the couch and then sat at the desk, wondering what to do. _She needs a change of clothes, warm blankets, food, water, a cold cloth… I could use all that too but… Midnight definitely is top priority here. _I decided to look for food first, because that was the closest at hand. I stumbled over to the fridge in the dark, bumping into many things, swearing many times.

In the fridge, we had rice, shaved turkey, bread, bananas, oranges, water bottles, soda, and a few more things but those belonged to Sena. Basically it was all cheap food you could get at the store- we rarely bought anything to make a legitimate meal.

No one dares touch things that belong to Sena, so I left those alone.

_I need some plates… there is no plates… wait!_ In the back of the room, there was a large box I used when I sometimes ran away from home. Inside were clothes, utensils, and some other things. I went over to it, pulling open the box's lid.

The box had a plate, chopsticks, a rather large bowl, a knife, a cloth, a pillow, and a sleeping bag. Also on the side was a change of clothes. Basically, it was all useful. I really have to give props to myself for doing all this.

I went to the store's bathroom and filled up the bowl with water. It was cold, because we had no heat thanks to a certain power outage… There was a scented candle so I took that along with the lighter for the room. Who knew this place would have some many useful items?

I lit the candle in the room, it was definitely better with at least SOME light in here… Now for the… clothes. _I did not think this through. She's passed out how is she going to change…. Don't tell me I… NO! NOOOOO! But then again…_

_I mean… I guess I could… She is… CALM YOUR LIBIDO, SELF! CALM IT! _I walked over slowly to Midnight, with the change of clothes in my hand. _I just have to… put these on her, right? *gasp gasp* What if my hand were to accidentally… just maybe brush…_ _STOOOP IIIIT! _ I slapped myself. _But I can't help it… I'm a guy… and she's a girl… a really pretty girl… SEEEELLLFF CONTROOOOLLL!_

I slowly put a hand on the zipper of her biker jacket, the material was soaked.

*gulp*

The zipper was slowly pulled down to reveal a black tank top. It was easier to unzip her jacket knowing that something was underneath it. I sat her up, pulling it off. _Phew, that was hard. _The tank top… That single tank top… I put my left hand on it, using my right to lift her arms up, and pulled it up. All of the sudden, a piece of clothing was visible.

_I CAN SEE IIIITTTTTT THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE LAUNDRY AT HOME!... so, white huh? Interesting… BUT STILLLLL! Just pull the top over her head. Over the head! THERE! Shit, if this was an anime I'd have a nose bleed by now… Oh my god, thank you! Who am I thanking?! Is it wet? If it is I… WOULD OBVIOUSLY HAVE TO- leave it be. *poke* …. *poooke* I think it's dry. Thank god… But why do I feel sad? BAD KYOUSUKE, BAD!_

Due to obvious reasons, I hurried and put my spare shirt on her. My self-control was being tested here. I knew that. Damn you, hormones. Damn you. I looked down at the last remaining article in my hand. Pants.

F***.

_Imagine her as your little sister. What if this was Kirino? You wouldn't possibly feel like this with her, would you? Yeeaaah. Things just got a whole lot easier. But still. Pants. SHE IS MY SISTER SHE HAS BEEN MY SISTER SINCE BIRTH! I WILL NOT THINK LEWD THINGS! Blindfold… get a blindfold. Don't have one. Shit. CLOSE YOUR EYES! I CANT CLOSE THEM!_

I really don't know how I got it done with these thoughts racing through my head but it got done. Midnight has not been molested in any way possible. I can guarantee that right now. Though, I feel as if I missed an opportunity? NO I DON'T!... but… ANYWAY! I did what had to be done! If she was in wet clothes all the time, she wouldn't get better… _And I wouldn't be able to- STAAHHP!_

I fixed the couch into a makeshift bed, taking the back cushions off, putting the pillow down, and unzipping the sleeping bag into a blanket. Midnight was still out cold. I put her on the couch, and soaked the cloth in the bowl. The cold thing was then put onto her forehead.

For the food, I just ended up cutting a banana, peeling an orange, and making a turkey sandwich for both of us. I also took out two water bottles. Putting everything on the plate, I walked over to Midnight's side and put the stuff down. When she wakes up, she should be taken care of…

_Now for my clothes… _I walked back over to the box in the dim light of the candle lit room only to find… nothing there. _You HAVE to be kidding me. What am I supposed to do?! _I took off my vest and shoes for starters, taking note of my injuries. Scratches, bruises, cuts… The works, really. My cargo pants were soaked but I just rolled them up and put up with it.

After everything was set, I changed the cloth on Midnight's forehead and went to go look at the first aid kit.

Tylenol, pain killers, bandages, Benadryl, iodine tablets, tweezers… Hmm. _Midnight could use the Tylenol and boy could I use the pain killers… Oh yeah and some bandages._

I put the medicine pills on the plate, and took some pain killers, which worked relatively quickly, in my opinion. I couldn't put on bandages effectively so I figured that maybe I'll just have Midnight do them later.

I went back to Midnight's side to change the cold cloth, eating my food quietly afterwards. I even fell asleep for a little bit but that didn't last long._ Uuu, everything hurts._

A little suddenly, Midnight started to talk in her sleep.

"Shadow…. You can't…." _CAN'T DO WHAT?! DON'T PUT THESE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD! _"I'll protect… you… so…" _Eh?... Eh? I don't get it. _But Midnight didn't say anymore.

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: More clues for Midnight! Who is she?... You should know who she is by now but if you don't, that's completely fine! Yeaaah, it took WAY longer than expected to write this chapter. My computer keeps overheating and it's hard to think of ways to proceed. I get comments from time to time saying that this story is too fast, however!**

**If you want me to take it slower, you will most likely not have much luck! This story is meant to go quickly. Mostly so I can focus on Kyousuke's thinking, and character development- ya know, things along that line. This story is still in the beginning stages, so once it gets to the point where everything is set up (which should start sometime after all the girls are introduced) everything will most likely go slower. SO, there is your hope!**


	11. There's a Nee-san Out There!

~~AAAND START!~~

**Something's chasing me… What is it? Dusk is almost out of gas, I can't keep this up for much longer… I can hear something in the distance, is that what's chasing me? Maybe I can lose it by going into this alley way. Why is it so dark out? This is scary. I want to see what's chasing me but my instincts tell me I don't want to know.**

**Shit, it's a dead end… It's coming! There it is! It smells horrible… It smells like death… I have to move away from here!... I-I can't move!**

**It's getting closer… I can hear it; it makes these strange, eerie noises… I don't want to be here, why can't I move?! Chains… I'm chained to the ground. Get me out of here! I'll die!**

**It's close enough to where I can see it… No, them?! It… it's the five men I killed! They look horrible… Their wounds are rotting… Ugh! I want to cover my nose but I can't move! I want to run but I can't move! I can't even look away!**

**What is that behind them? I know him… No way… FATHER?! "Help! Father, help me!" I'm screaming desperately… I have to move away! I can almost feel the men's breath!**

**"Things like you don't need help. You are not my son anymore. Animal." Father wait, don't turn away! I need you! STOP! DON'T LEAVE!**

**"FATHER! I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!" He isn't turning around again! I can't see him anymore! Panic, I'm starting to panic! I can't catch my breath!**

**They're… laughing at me! They're right in front of me! No, stop! Don't touch me!**

**"AAAUGH!" Th-they're ripping me apart! I… I'M BEING RIPPED APART! "NOOO! AAAAAH!" I'm vomiting blood… They're ripping me apart… I can't see… It's so painful… Grab onto something, run… I can't! I don't have hands! I can't move my feet! Why can't I see anything?!**

**And at this moment, an angel and a demon appear before me from the dark. Each are equally fearsome.**

**" "Shadow…" " Their voices ring in my head.**

**" "Shadow…!" " It seems so far away and yet… the voices carry so much power! Why… aren't they saying my real name?**

"Shadow!" I jolt up, looking around wildly.

"AH!...ah…ah…" _I'm sweating, I'm shaking… Why? A dream? _"!" My dream came flooding back to me, and a new round of shaking wracked my body. "Uu…"

"Shadow… it's okay." Midnight was sitting up, looking at me worriedly. I feel her squeeze my hand. That surprised me, and I flinched a little, but when the warmth didn't go away, I looked down. I was sitting on the floor, leaning onto the couch when I fell asleep, and it seems like… I was giving Midnight's hand the death-grip?!

I quickly pull my hand away. "Sorry… and, thanks."

"Yeah…" Midnight didn't say much, but her worried expression didn't leave her face.

I remembered the food I had made for her and lifted it up. I winced when I realized it hurt to move but I quickly stopped showing signs of pain. "Here. This is for you." When Midnight had taken the plate, I put the water bottle at her side.

"Thank you…" In the low light, I could see her face was still red.

"How are you feeling?" I asked this question with a serious face. If she needs medical attention, I need to figure out how to get her to the hospital. Thinking on that, I probably should have gone to the hospital for my wounds earlier… but I guess it worked out in the end. It would've been harder to rescue Midnight if I had been checked into the hospital.

Actually, almost impossible. Not to mention my parents would have heard about it.

"Better." She seemed to be avoiding my eyes. I wonder if there's something on my face?

"Think you can go back to your place?" The less time we were away from our houses, the better.

"Yeah." The girl answered as she ate.

"Okay. I'll drive you most of the way, then." I wouldn't want Midnight walking outside alone in a thunderstorm. It's better if I drove her.

"…Thanks."

"No problem. Wait while I clean this place up a bit, then we can head out." I started to put everything away. And when my hand brushed the discarded clothes on the floor, I realized I forgot to hang them up in the hall. "Sorry, looks like I'll have to drop off your clothes next time I see you. You can keep mine for the moment, though." I can't send her home with wet biker clothes, her parents would freak.

That and this is my fault so I feel responsible. I should at least clean them. Midnight wouldn't have been kidnapped if she didn't know me… At least, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have.

"Eh…?" Midnight looked down at her attire. "Oh… EHHH?! WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Holy shit, I just stepped on a landmine. Midnight was now having a panic attack… did she just throw part of an orange at me? Ew, I think she bit off that… Sick germs. But seriously, how did she not notice that she had different clothes on?!

"Relax, your clothes were wet and you were sick and passed out so I just changed 'em for you." I said nonchalantly, I seriously wanted her to calm down. I guess I made a wrong move?

"PERVEEEERRRT!" She's broken… I broke her.

"I didn't see anything! I didn't touch anything!" Only the second half was true. I saw it all. I burnt it into my brain. I will never forget those glorious few minutes. But of course, she doesn't need to know that.

"*gasp… gasp… gasp…*" Holy crap, was she hyperventilating? I did NOT know it would have THIS bad of an effect… Her eyes are huge, and she's curled into a ball. "I'll kill you, I'll definitely kill you…" Oh my god…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you think you're overreacting?!" I spent the next ten minutes calming her down.

/-/-/-/

After I had gotten Midnight calmed down, and cleaned up the place, we went outside to the car. It was still raining, so I grabbed a spare umbrella from the store. Holding it up for Midnight, who was now entering the passenger seat, I put on a bit of an act.

"Here, Ojousama. The car is ready."

"…" Why did I just get a cold stare? She hasn't been looking at me the same ever since she noticed her clothes. It seems even my small attempt at a joke won't change anything… I laughed nervously and got in the other side of the car. In my right hand was a bag that contained my vest and Midnight's clothes along with the weapons and all that. I put this in the back of the car.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Even if she asked me to buy her something, I'd most likely do it if it will make her stop being so unusually cold. She's one of the few friends I have!

"Die." Wow. Shut down.

"I'll just take you home…" I followed Midnight's directions until she told me to stop. I walked around the car again to open the door and ended up giving her the umbrella for the walk home. "I won't be able to see you for a while, so… take care of yourself, Midnight."

"…Okay. You too." This time, I was not greeted by a cold stare, but rather a blushing face?! Damn, I don't get it!

I watched her for a while, maybe for a block or so, before getting back into the car and driving off. Before returning home, I went and returned to the area where I stole the car and left it there with the keys inside. Part of me wondered if the lady will find it before some hobo finds and takes it but then again- I don't care at this point. Today was actually really tiring.

"I'm back," I said reflexively upon returning home. I took off my soaked boots, leaving them by the door. I sighed, leaning against it. _Today was a long day… And now I have to deal with my sister. I just want to sleep… Can she stay in her room for like a few more hours? No, that wouldn't be right._

Making my way up the stairs, I came to a stop just before the door to Kirino's room, bracing myself.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" At that, I threw the chair aside, but before I could open the door, it opened itself. Right. Into. My. Face. "Gah!" In my surprise I tripped, falling backwards, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. I was currently in a ball on the floor, cradling my face with tears in my eyes. Damn my sister! DAMN HER!

I looked up at my sister slowly, gritting my teeth. She was glaring down at me.

"You brat! Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Do I know you?" Uu, why does my heart hurt at that statement? Stay strong!

"As much as I wish we didn't know each other, I am unfortunate enough to have that displeasure." Hoh! That was actually a pretty good response on my part! Points for Kyousukeeeee~!

"Hmph…" Kirino looks me over. "What happened to you this time?"

"Sorry, Imouto-san, that information is confidential- ouch don't kick me!" Right in the stitches. I shouldn't have let her out. I shouldn't have let the lioness out of her cage. "I'll bite your foot the next time you kick me! I'm serious!"

Ouch. Kicked again.

But this time, I grabbed her foot, and seriously bit it.

"Uah! Hentai! You actually bit my foot!" Kirino tried to free herself but was unable to at the moment.

"Your feet taste horrible. Get some better feet."

"Wh-What?! As if I could! Let go!" That face… So she has pride in her feet? More points for Kyousukeeeee~!

"No. You'll kick me again." That's the truth.

"…" So, she can't deny that. Ya know, I could really play around with her foot here, but I'm not THAT shameless… I think.

"I'll release you if you don't kick me." I mumbled around her foot.

"Fine. I shall give you mercy." In this low light, was she blushing? N-no way… I bit her foot, I didn't do anything like kiss it or something. Isn't this a little painful for her?…... HIDDEN MASOCHIST SIDE- REVEALED?! No, calm down, self! There has to be another explanation…

…

…

…

I CAN'T THINK OF ONE! Or am I just perverted? I mean, this doesn't actually mean she's part "M", right? RIGHT?!

I released my sister's foot after thinking through these complex things. She brought her foot up and cradled it for a bit, wiping my spit off of it. "Gross…" I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Sorry for being gross." I said sarcastically.

"It's okay; I hear some people can't help it." The worst part about that statement is that it was said with 0% sarcasm. Again, my heart feels an inexplicable sharp pain. Hang in there, self!

"Like you?- MOTHER OF GOD! I thought you weren't going to kick me anymore!" And my hands return to covering my face. It is just now that I see myself in this situation as a pitiful creature.

"I didn't. I did you a favor and stomped on your face. It looks better now." How does she say those things with a straight face? I've gotten used to all of this by now, somehow, but still…

"Damn you…"

"Hmph." We sat there for a while, me trying to get over having my face kicked multiple times by someone who doesn't seem to know how to limit her strength, and her looking me over again in the low light. Just now… Just now, I feel like premium meat before a predatory creature of the amazon.

"Don't eat me…" Whoops, didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Eh…?" Kirino looked at me for a little while, and then her face reddened even more. "Gross. Ecchi."

"Huh…?" I thought through it a bit… "!" NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU LOOK AT IT, THE REAL PERVERT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I gave her a pitying look that clearly showed my thoughts. "Yeah… Well, I'm going to go to my room and sleep now."

"Wait, I'm hungry. Make me something." I was about to tell her to make something herself as I was getting up, but my foot knocked into a certain bag on accident, and the contents spilled out onto the floor.

"! Oh shit…" I slowly turned my head over and looked at Kirino, who was looking at the bag. The instincts of a thousand men before me were telling me to GTFO. ASAP. "Hiii!" I let out a sound as my sister approached the bag's contents. I moved to stop her, but it was too late. Instead, I started backing up.

"….." At first, Kirino looked over the items in interest, picking up the gun and eyeing it, looking at the knife with a raised eyebrow and picking at a speck of dried blood, "hm…" That seemed to be just fine with her though… Which was suspicious? Or maybe she just wasn't showing her emotions?

"Ahaha…" I laughed nervously, then bolted in front of her, stuffing my helmet, vest, and weapons back into the bag before she could get a real good look. She hasn't even seen my clothes yet, so hopefully… And then it happened.

Midnight's clothes fell out of my hand as I was stuffing my items back into the bag. FFFF! GTFO! GTFO, ASAP! Wait, don't flee! I'm almost 18! She's 14! I can handle this. Whoa… that's right, she's 14. I had forgotten… Now that I think on it… Wait- back to the situation!

**Unexpected AN: Just so you all know, and it would be helpful to mention this now, but this is an AU. It'll all make sense later on, but I changed ages, and seasons, and all of that good stuff. Now, RESUME!**

Kirino picked up Midnight's clothing. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four seconds. Five seconds later, she realized it was a girl's clothing and a demonic aura seemed to crush me instantaneously.

"W-wait! This isn't what it looks like! Err… It really isn't! Kyaaaa!" Did I just "kya"? Well. That's just… Um… Really. Manly. *cough*

But Kirino wasn't listening either way. Which is a good thing, I suppose. Wait, never mind. She heard the "kya". Her face definitely tells me that she heard the "kya". Damn it.

Her stare penetrated my soul. "Explain this. Now."

"Eh… Eto… Ano… Well, you see…" How can I think normally with you like that?! Oh shit, I feel like I've been cheating on her! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, SHE'S MY SISTER! This aura… is very powerful. I can feel sweat beads on my face, I swallowed hard.

"Who is she? Why the hell do you have these? What is your relationship with her? Why is this with weapons? Do you have some sort of perverted fetish? Where is your shirt, anyway? Why is your hair like that? What were you doing with the girl?" A bombardment of questions… I can't handle it! I… I'm about to snap!

"What are you, my wife?! Does it matter? Why do you even care?!" I know that was cruel, I mean, I've already established she's a brocon. It's like telling the girl that just confessed to you to leave you alone because she doesn't have anything to do with you and completely ignoring her feelings and finally, teasing her. But, damn it, I just want to be left alone! It's been a long day!

Kirino froze, her tsundere's pride wouldn't let her even touch the wife topic, and answering why she cares would be hard too. It's almost a perfect strategy passed down through my male ancestors specifically for when confronting a girl. "J-Just because!..." Taking her off guard like that bought me some time, I used it to make a tactful retreat.

"I'm going to make food." I took back Midnight's clothes, dumped the bag into my room, then went downstairs. *sigh* I wish I didn't do that. It really wasn't that big a deal, I just took care of my sick friend. Kirino didn't make a move.

I just threw together a bunch of things that don't need to be heated up together on a plate for food. Because I felt bad for what happened earlier, I at least made sure they went together and were somewhat healthy, Kirino being a model and all. How is it that I can be sadistic at one point but caring at another? I don't know myself. Perhaps it's just part of being a brother.

"Kirino, food!" I yelled upstairs. When she came downstairs, she was attempting to give the cold shoulder but at the same time, I could see that she was hurt. And also, deep in thought?

_Was it really THAT bad? I mean, c'mon…_

"I ate earlier, so I'm going upstairs to sleep. I'll clean my messes up later." By that, I meant the various blood stains and puddles of water scattered throughout the house. I was still soaked. And, because I was thinking on it now, I just happened to shiver and sneeze.

"…"

"And also, sorry for earlier. I was just taking care of a sick friend. That's all there is to it."

"…" Kirino looked like she wanted to say something but, she never did. She is hard to understand sometimes… I mean, I think I got what she's thinking but… You never know? I always thought that I wasn't as dense as other guys but… Uargh! Girls are complicated!

Thinking about all of this, I remembered something from my past. There used to be a girl that taught me a lot… I wish she was here right now. Not just that, I wish I could talk to her again… _Nee-san… _

A-anway. Enough about the past. Having cleared that up along with my guilt, I staggered up the stairs, dried myself off in a towel, and fell asleep in my boxers. Who has time to put on nightwear when they feel like they just ran ten and a half marathons back-to-back?

I felt like I dreamt about something, but I wasn't sure what it was? I remember feeling lonely, though.

~~AAAND END!~~

**Long AN: OOH! Who is this mysterious "Nee-san?!" Well, I'll make it easy for ya, she's an OC! But I guarantee you this story will not end Kyousuke X OC! I introduce her as Nee-san for a reason! For those of you who hate OC's that impact the story a lot, I am sorry. But. It's. Happening. She won't be a MAIN, main character, though. Perhaps as much worth as Kohei? I've no clue yet. Still sorting things out. Anyway, you'll have to wait a while before she comes in! If I were to say exactly when, it would be after all the cannon girls are introduced and alla dat. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, haaa! This story is just gettin' started! Y'all don't know nothing, yet! **

**Expect:**

**Plot twists!**

**Things that make you sigh in exasperation!**

**AAAAAND! MANY MORE THINGS LIKE FAN SERVICE AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! (though hopefully not too much to make everything stupid and stereotypical to a sickening point!)**

**Also, I have a serious matter to talk about, now that me plugging my story is over with.**

**I may make this an "M" story. HOLD ON! Before you freak out or break out your lemon-faring gear, let me explain!**

**I would only do this to grant myself more flexibility. No lemons. (DON'T YOU PERVERTS START CURSING!) Maaaaybe limes. I'm not going to lie. As it is now, I am having a hard time drawing a line between "T" and "M". I want to uphold my initial rating so I cut back on things like gore, depth of story, and all of that. However, if I change the story to a rated M, I could write freely, ya know?**

**However, I know that some younger readers or other people are uncomfortable with "M" stories, and it changes the viewing crowd a bit. I also know that some "M" story readers read solely for the citrus, and it is not my intention to cater to them. Anyway, just letting y'all know about my inner conflict here. (No, I am not from the south, I dunno why I like to say "y'all") Please give me your input if you see fit. I wish to resolve this sooner or later.**

**If I DO change it to an "M" story, don't expect things to just suddenly get perverted and all of that. Just sayin'.**

**Okay, that's enough! Thanks for reading!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	12. Little Blue Pills

~~AAAND START!~~

I awoke to light streaming into my room through the curtains. Looks like it finally stopped raining… I wonder how much storm and flood damage there is around here? Guess I'll find out when the power comes on. Depending on the damage, that should take a day or two.

I yawned, getting up and stretching out my sore muscles, wincing at the pain that just refused to go away. But, they didn't hurt that much compared to yesterday. I could move freely if I was willing to tolerate some stinging. Just have to mind my stitches. Just in case, I took some more pain meds, which I took with me in the bag. Again, they worked quickly, and I felt great. In fact:

Today, I feel a little different from normal.

I decided on a course of action for the day and I set to work almost instantly, cleaning the house. I was geared up, with shorts, a loose t-shirt, an apron, some rubber gloves, and a kerchief over my head. I laughed at myself in the mirror at first but then I got serious.

_Okay… gloves- check. Bucket- check. Sponge- check. That other shit- check. Let's do this. I'M GOING IN!_ One has to wonder just how clean things can get when you use cold water, even with disinfectant. But I can't really say that it matters. Water is water, right?

Around fifteen minutes in, when I was cleaning the kitchen, I started really getting into it. I mean, once you get into the groove, you just can't stop! So, is this what my mom feels? I hummed a song or two, whilst doing the dishes, dusted the TV stand, and reorganized the fridge and cupboards… I whistled a tune while scrubbing the floors, aired out the house by opening the windows, beat the rugs, and took out the trash- the hours just flew by!

When back in the house, I admired my work on the first floor. I found a random can of air freshener and sprayed that for some extra oomph. _Damn, I'm good. It sparkles. I SPARKLE! Ah, the satisfaction of work. :3 My body feels so light~!_

I did the stairwell, and when I was ready to do the upstairs hallway, I encountered Kirino. I forgot she existed for a while. That was a good feeling. Kirino stood and stared at me, not knowing what exactly to think. I was currently sweeping the floor with sparkly eyes, singing a song I heard on the radio recently.

"…" Kirino gave me a dumbfounded- but hovering around the disgusted side- look.

"Lala, Shalala- oh, missed a spot." I was absorbed in whatever I was doing and did not pay any mind.

"…" I could hear her go downstairs and look around, and then she came back upstairs and looked at me. "What the hell?"

"I organized the cupboards, you should go check. They're simply marvelous. Just exquisite! 3" I had moved onto the bathroom after scrubbing the hall.

"…Are you gay?"

"Nope."

"Did you turn into a housewife overnight?"

"Nope. I turned into a house _Onii-chan_! 3 Shalala- whoa, that's a lot of hair in the drain." I could feel her backing away from me. I turned and walked up to her until we were face to face, despite her attempt at getting away. I stared at her a bit, after a while, the edges of her cheeks got a little pink but I paid that no mind- there is a job to attend to!

"…?"

"…" I squinted a bit, looking her over head to toe.

"…?!"

"…" At this moment, I picked up my feather duster from nearby, dusted Kirino off a bit, then returned to the bathtub. "There."

"YOU!" But I tuned out the rant and finished up the bathroom.

"Move, I really mustn't dilly-dally and go clean my room. It's just an absolute mess."

"…Gross. You're even grosser than normal today."

"If you want to do something about it, be a dear and do the laundry, Imouto-chan." I handed her the hamper and went to clean out my room. I whistled the same song while cleaning up the huge bloodstains by my window. Kirino didn't bother me again, and soon enough, the laundry was going. I didn't expect her to help but I won't complain.

A while later, when I was done with my bedroom, I opened up a window to clear out the smell of Clorox. Moving down the hall, I did what I could to my parents' bedroom, returning the weapons as well. I made sure not to invade on their personal objects, and finished in no time flat.

_I think I'm getting faster at this~! :D_

Now, I stood before the last room in the house. "I do believe that the real battle starts here!" I exclaimed, throwing open the door. Aaaand I walked in on my sister changing.

"…Salutations." I said nonchalantly, already beginning my retreat.

"...Hello." She said reflexively, the quick opening of the door taking her off guard. Then, she realized what just happened. "…! Y-YOU DAMNED DOG!"

"Well, bye then." And I closed the door just like that, walking away rather rigidly. It seems Kirino threw something at me, because I heard a painful sounding thud against the door just after I closed it. I left the supplies and a note next to her door.

**Sorry about that simply appalling happening not but a while ago. Also, please clean your room as soon as you possibly can. I will finish the laundry for you. –Onii-chan**

Just after that, I did what I said I would do, folding all of the clothes, putting Kirino's by the supplies outside her door and my parents' in their bedroom. I even remembered to put Midnight's clothes in my safe next to the cash for later.

After I hung up the last shirt, I went downstairs, made me and Kirino some food, then sat onto the couch. The pain killers were starting to wear out, so I took some more, feeling better after that.

I felt really drowsy after a while. I guess I wasn't used to this much activity. I really did clean all day, though. Which amazed even me. It felt great to look at my achievements. If Kirino makes a mess later, I'll get angry.

It was sunset before I knew it. Kirino had come downstairs a while earlier, she ate and read some magazines. I had been dosing off for the last few hours, and neither of us had said anything to each other for quite a while now. I didn't dare start a conversation though. A hostile aura was currently being directed at me. One with enough force to kill a weak-minded animal. Humans are animals.

"I must say," I yawned, "I feel quite different today. Say, do you notice a difference, Imouto-tan?" I batted my eyes innocently.

"Die."

"Au, so stingy! You wound me with your cruel words, madam. I am wounded!" My words came out just as dramatic as my gestures. Stage-worthy dramatics.

After my third dose of pain killers, I slept like the dead. Instantly. I mean, I literally passed out when they started taking effect.

Later, after reading the label of the pain killers, it all made sense.

**Side effects include: Changes in personality, extreme happiness or depression, anemia, sudden drowsiness, various cancers, death, heart attacks, strokes, low blood pressure, yellowing of the skin or eyes, having a hard time focusing, migraines, arthritis, acute pain…**

As you can guess, it was in really fine print. Wow, this list goes on for a really long while. What strong little blue pills they are. But I suppose that as long as I don't have a stroke or something, I'll be fine.

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: Just a quickie I felt like doing. No large significance or anything along those lines. Actually, I have no clue what I was doing here except make Kirino question her brother's sexuality.**


	13. I Hurt Her Feelings and I Know It

**N-no way… what is this?! 50 FOLLOWERS! *epic opera music* I FEEL SO ALLIIIIIIIIIIVE! AHAHAHAHA *spins around with sparkly eyes* OH JOY~! But seriously. Thank y'all so much for reading this. Being my first fanfic and all, it surprises me. You rock, I rock, OreImo definitely rocks, and now I'll shut up and stop with the stupid rambling on about this crap.**

**NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN! –jk :P**

~~AAAND START!~~

I awoke to the alarm that I forgot to turn off… And sneezed?! No… no way. I caught Midnight's fever! Stumbling into the bathroom, I took out the thermometer and stuck it into my mouth.

Definitely a fever.

Suddenly getting extremely dizzy, I reversed my steps, going back into my bed. Taking the tissue box on my desk, I blew my nose and snuggled up deep inside my covers. Uu…

A few minutes later, as I was about to fall asleep, Kirino came into my room and stood over me, menacing. "Get up. Feed me." She wasn't worried about me in the slightest. She didn't even mention school! I feel used.

"Feed yourself, I'm not getting up." My face was not visible from outside the covers, but it was screwed into defiance. Kirino leaned towards me.

"…You smell sick."

"What are you, a blood hound? Ouch, don't go hitting the sick and injured!" My hand moved under the covers to hold the hit area.

"Hmph. I'm still hungry." She's still not giving up?!

"I'm still sick. Feed. Yourself." I shivered and sneezed at the end of my sentence. "I got a headache now, leave." I said, sniffing in the snot. "Don't you have school?" Even if the power wasn't on in the residential area, I'm pretty sure that they fix the schools and government buildings with Godspeed.

"I'm not going." She said. There was an awful lot of strength behind those words.

"Why not?!" Another shiver. I tried wrapping myself deeper into the blankets, but I was already at the max.

"Are you stupid? You're sick." There was a hint of worry in that statement? In the end, it just pisses me off.

"DON'T START SHOWING COMPASSION NOW, WOMAN! *sniff* GET OUTTA HERE!" Now, I'm angry. My fuse is short today. Don't go demanding things at one moment and then just start deciding things like "I'll take care of you" on your own!

"I said, I'm not going." *sigh* She just wants to be a nuisance, doesn't she. Damn it all! I can't even be sick in peace!

"I heard you the first time. What the hell can you even *sniff* do? *sniff* Besides raise my blood pressure? *sniff*" I took a tissue and blew my nose, throwing it casually out of the blankets when I was done. "I can take care of myself!" This feeling. I get the feeling that a disgusted pair of eyes are staring down at me. Are staring down at this mob of sweat, snot, and blankets.

How come Midnight was so graceful with the flu and I'm like a dying snot ball?! I will never understand!

"…" I could almost hear her thinking. I poked my head out of the blankets.

"Go to school." At this moment, the lights came back on, suddenly. Wow, that was fast! It… IT HURTS! "AU! MY EYES!" I dove for cover in the blankets again.

"Hikikomori." I heard Kirino say instantaneously.

"SAYS THE GODDAMMED OTAKU! *sniff* Shut up and leave!" I was partially ashamed at that almost vampric reaction. "I'll be fine. Hell, *sniff* I'll even play eroge with you tonight if you leave. Well, even though I have to do it sooner or later *sniff* because the power's on…" Anything to be alone right now. This headache was killing me. Every move, sound, and other petty thing was killing me.

"…" Wow, she actually has to stop and think on that one? Some resolve.

"Gimme my phone." My phone was gimmied. I know how to handle this. Hell, it will be better like this anyway.

I got out of the blankets for a few seconds to plug in my phone, and then dove back under; dialing the help li- I mean the Akagi's home phone.

**"Moshi mosh~! Kyousuke?" **Sena picked up the phone in a rather jovial manner.

"Sena? Hi, *sniff* where's Kohei?"

**"Ooh, calling for him at this hour? He he, you know, he didn't come back from the race until a lot later than normal Saturday morning… Kohei wouldn't even tell me what happened… Could it be that you two *lustful giggle* had a little one-on-one time? *more giggling*"**

I bolted up from the covers, my headache forgotten. "I KEEP TELLING YOU, *sniff* WE AREN'T LIKE THAT, SO STOP IT! *sniff* WIPE THE NOSEBLEED!" I sneezed, slumping against the wall. I didn't notice Kirino's expression change.

**"*sigh…* Could it be, you're sick, Kyousuke-kun? D'ya want us to come over and skip school to help you?" **Skipping school wasn't exactly a new idea for the three of us. In fact, we did it more than we should. These guys were the only ones I could call with this. Calling Minami would mean that she would see my wounds and then she would definitely get worried. At least these guys knew my secrets.

Even if Kirino did stay, I don't know how much good that would do me. I tried her cooking once- just the smell gave me food poisoning. On the off chance that she got better since then, I'm pretty sure it would still bring me closer to the brink of death then this fever ever would.

"Yeah, actually, that'd be *sniff* great if you'd come over." I scratched my head a bit. "If it isn't too much for you. Anyway, *sniff* how is your brother?" My tone turned friendly.

**"Just fine! Ya know…" **Suddenly, the atmosphere darkened, and I knew what was coming. **"I could have Kohei take that cold away from you… I could teach him some of my "debugging" skills. Gue, he, he…"**

"I'll pass." I stated instantly. "Sena, *sniff* the next time you make one of those jokes, *sniff* I will come to your room and, find, *sniff* and then burn all of your doujinshi. *sniff* Don't think I don't know where they are." I blew my nose again. I didn't notice. I didn't notice Kirino's expression at all. If I had, I would have stopped.

**"*Gasp followed by instant silence* NO! *teary voice* YOU MONSTER!"**

"Yes. I'm a monster. A _straight_ monster." I half rolled my eyes. My voice was laced with sarcasm but I was actually very serious about the "straight" part.

**"Weeeell, see ya at your house, Kyousuke-kun!" **Sena hung up the phone, displaying one of her super-fast recovery times. These were not unlike Kohei's.

"Well, see you then…" I put down the phone, sighing. "See? It's fine. Now you can go to school and keep your perfect attendance record… Kirino?"

Kirino was nowhere to be found.

/-/-/-/

" "Pardon the intrusion," " I stepped back from the door to let the two in. In the fifteen minutes since the call, I had made myself quite comfortable. There were three electric blankets that were stored in the laundry room on the couch, which I had made into my makeshift bed. All of them were on high. Next to that, there was my box of tissues on the coffee table and a glass of water next to that. I left the TV off because it was too hard to focus anyway.

"Hey Kohei, Sena. Thanks for coming." I tried a smile, but my face looked horrible so I dropped that after around the first millisecond.

"Yo, you look horrible!" Kohei greeted casually with a wave.

"Thanks for having us." Sena greeted politely with a quick bow, elbowing her brother.

"Ouch! Well, anyway, let's get to work then." Kohei stepped into the living room. "Whoa! This place is super clean!... Well, besides your little establishment over there…" Kohei seemed surprised. "Did your mom gain superpowers? What happened?!"

"You could've gotten a trashcan for those tissues, you know." Sena agreed, though she seemed a little disgusted at my 'establishment', unlike her brother. I coughed- both in slight annoyance, and because I needed to.

"No actually-"

"Wait… did your little sister do this? HAS HER INNER IMOUTO AWAKENED?!" I was blown away by the intensity of his question.

"Just who *cough, sniff* do you think my sister is?! *sniff*" Ah… I'm getting worse. "My parents aren't even here. *sniff*"

Sena seemed to pick up on what was implied. "N-no way… then did you…? This development…" Sena went silent, seemingly deep in thought.

" "This development…?" " Kohei and I asked reluctantly. I asked in relative fear, but I'm pretty sure Kohei just was curios.

"Perhaps I was wrong…" I barely heard Sena mutter this.

"W-Wrong about what?! *sniff, cough*" Now I was really scared.

"Perhaps you are not the seme… BUT THE UKE?!" There seemed to be an explosion in the background at her last words.

"E-EEEEEEHHHHH?! *sneeze*" I was buried in the debris.

"Hmmm… Kyousuke, she may be right."

"DON'T SAY THAT, KOHEI!" These people are insane… I have to get better friends!

"Haha, sorry, but that would explain a few things…" Kohei gave an apologetic laugh. Ever since Sena decided that she didn't need to hide her fascination with BL from me, things like this happen constantly.

"No… no! *teary eyed cough*"

"Don't worry Kyousuke, you'll always be the seme to me!" Kohei points at himself and smiles courageously.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! *sniff* THAT ISN'T EVEN THE POINT! LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS! *sniff*" And fear turns to panic and rage. I looked to Sena for some help (which was of course, foolish) only to find her deep in thought again.

"…Well, in this relationship, I can easily see it both ways… Gue, he, he… I can easily see it…" The red haired girl started to drool.

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP!? NO! DON'T ANSWER!" I sneezed again. "I can't take this… I'm going to sleep… *sniff*" But Sena was too busy Gue, he, he-ing to hear any of this. I flopped down onto the couch, wrapping myself in the electric blankets, enjoying the heat that seemed to warm my freezing bones.

"Here, I'll take your temp. We brought over a bunch of stuff to help you out." Kohei approached helpfully, he had a convenience store bag with him. After our earlier conversation, I Iooked at him a little skeptically, but I'm pretty sure I can trust this guy.

However… Sena, who's been floored by her delusions… Though she can be dependable, I can't say I trust her.

"38C. Yep, you've got a fever, Kyousuke-san." Kohei plays the part of a doctor.

"So what would you recommend for me? *sniff*" Hoping to melt some tension, I play along.

"Well," Kohei pulls out a can of chicken noodle soup, some cough drops, and some Tylenol. "These should do the trick. I haven't had a patient that can hold a fever for more than a day with these!" Kohei walks to the kitchen. "I'm using your microwave."

"Go ahead. Well, I guess I'll trust in you for now, sir."

"A wise choice indeed." We both laughed, and I sneezed. "Sena." The girl snapped out of her daydream.

"What?"

"Give Kyousuke the Tylenol and get a wet cloth for his head." Kohei opened the can of soup and put it in a bowl. After a quick nod, Sena moved expertly through my home, gathering the needed items, and came back quicker than I would have even if I wasn't sick. _How can she know my own home better than I do?! This is scary…_

"So, where's your sister?" I told Kohei what happened. "Uu, she can be hard to get."

"I know, right? Though I can't help but feel it was my fault she left." I looked down, apologetically. Kohei came over and gave me the soup before sitting next to Sena on the coffee table.

"Baka, of course it's your fault." Sena said pointedly, glaring at me.

"Eh?"

"You obviously hurt her feelings! She just wanted to help you out. Just because she's a tsundere, doesn't mean she's evil or doesn't care. Seriously, should I have to tell you this? She's YOUR sister." How'd that get HER mad too? Is this a woman thing? Must be.

"…Debatable." I looked to the side with a grimace on my face. "And I told you, we aren't that close! *sniff* Though, I can't deny what you've said…"

"Of course you can't deny it. It's the truth." I went deep into thought.

_I guess she really did want to help… She wouldn't be so stubborn for no reason. When I was cold to her, it must of hurt her feelings and when I called Sena and Kohei over, that must of driven it home. I mean, isn't that like telling her "I couldn't care less about you, you're annoying. Screw off. I'd rather have my super good friends, one of whom is female, nurse me back to health than my sister, whom I wish would die."? Not only that but didn't I also try and bribe her? Oh god, she must hate me now._

_Though her being annoying sometimes and me rather having my friends here are true, I didn't mean it to be that horrible. I do care about her, and I don't want her to die. We're finally smoothing things over! And she was worried about me earlier… _

_My family NEVER worries about me. My parents have always worried about Kirino, always praised Kirino, and always took Kirino's side, and that makes me a little jealous, to say the truth, but…! Uu, I __**am**__ in the wrong here, aren't I… Kirino tries her best at everything, while I just gave up, especially academically… Maybe I should start trying to get A's again… Whoa! I'm straying! Gotta pull back to the main subject._

_I should apologize properly for everything later. I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me… after some groveling and a bunch of eroge._

"I guess I'll apologize to her later." I said, turning back to reality.

"Damn right, you will." Sena said, seemingly cooling off at that statement.

"Atta boy." I heard Kohei say, though he's just about as dense as me.

After all of this, I finished my soup and fell sound asleep.

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: Well, there's that! What'd you guys think of those last three episodes of season two? Pretty interesting, right? I'm surprised they followed the light novel so closely! Can't help but feel bad for the rejected girls, but Kyousuke loves who he loves, eh? All in all, it was a really good ending to a great series.**

**Okay, remember how I said I would make Kyousuke less dense? Well, SOME nitpicky people might be all, "he should've known he hurt Kirino's feelings from the start" or something. And here is my answer, also, it may help to know this for future use.**

**I know I said that I was against dense people, but I figured it out. People just can't help it. You can't expect people to be mind-readers, or be perfect. THEREFORE. Instead of making him just about as dense as helium, I'm making this version of Kyousuke both sensitive and a bit more analytical.**

**With this, we can have our fun or get frustrated and THEN see him get it right and rock the house. Oh yeah, if most men have a density of 2-5, Kyousuke's gonna be a 1.5-2.5. How's that? A little more realistic? But also something people would kill for to have in a guy…**

**ALRIGHT! Look forward to the next chapter!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	14. Restoring a Brother's Pride

~~AAAND START!~~

When I woke up, Kohei and Sena were gone. I felt a lot better than before I fell asleep. It seems like I had a good dream but I can't remember any of it. Sitting up, I looked around for traces of the siblings. On the coffee table was a note amongst a few other items. I picked up the note and read it curiously. It read,

**Hey, when you read this, we'll be gone, for obvious reasons. Be good, okay? You should know what to do. More soup's in the fridge.**

_Aww, they're so thoughtful sometimes… _I felt my soul lift, only to be shot down at the next sentence.

**PS: Sena was drooling over you in your sleep. I'm jealous. **We all know who wrote that one. Yup, the siscon. _I'm pretty sure she was only doing that while she was in fantasy land… _I felt a shiver go down my spine. The next line didn't help either…

**PPS: Kohei was looking at you with a strange look~! Thanks for the weeks' worth of fantasies :3 **Ma'am, I'm pretty sure that look was jealousy… *sigh* I feel horrible now. Let me just go back to sleep... I really do know my friends well, though… Then again, they're simple people.

I crumpled up the note, sinking it into the trash with a well-aimed throw. _I wonder what the time is…_ I opened up my phone, noticing that the time was around 4:30pm. Sena and Kohei must have gone home to make sure their parents don't find out that they skipped school today.

Apparently, their parents expect them home right after school to do their homework, but they mostly never actually do that because their parents are always away on business trips. They just lie. But since they left today around school time, their parents must be home? No… I don't remember them saying anything like that… Now that I think about it, Kirino should be home soon… Her and Sena's school ends at around 4:40… I still need to make up with her.

**You should know what to do.**

_Oh, so that's why they left…_ But still, how the hell AM I going to make up with Kirino?! What am I going to have to do to make her forgive me, kiss her feet or something? Uu, this is getting more intimidating by the second. Guess I'll just be as sincere as possible and play it all by ear.

I yawned. Guess I'm still a bit tired. Moving back underneath the blankets, I fell asleep for the second time.

/-/-/-/

There's someone staring at me… I can feel it, feel it I can. I don't know who this is, but they're trying not to make much noise… An intruder? No… I doubt that… But who could be here at this hour… Kirino? Should I open my eyes or should I wait until she's gone? I'll wait… I don't really want to go through this right now…

…

….

…..

…

SHE ISN'T GOING AWAY! What do I do… Guess I'll just slowly, without her noticing… *COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH* I just barely brought my arm up in time for a violent fit of coughing. FFFFF THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT INCONSPICUOUS! Oh- I surprised her.

"Kirino? What're you doing?" I decided to play the "oh, didn't notice you there until now," card.

"I-It's not like I was watching you or anything!" Kirino looked a little flustered. _But, you WERE watching me… For a long time too…_

"You were totally watching me, weren't you," I teased.

"A-Are you stupid?! I just told you I wasn't!" Whoops, I made her angry.

"Eheh, okay, okay, you weren't watching me…" I laughed nervously, and then steeled myself immediately after. Well, here goes nothing. "And… um… a-about this morning….." Kirino looks at me like she's judging me. Argh, this is harder than I thought! I tried looking to the side, but I could still feel her ice-cold stare! Out with it, Kyousuke, out with it! "S-Sorry. I must have hurt your feelings and I didn't mean to… I just….." LAAAAAAAAAAAAME OMG THAT WAS SO LAME! YOUR GOING TO BE EIGHTEEN SOON AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN MUSTER?! YOUR FUTURE IS SOOOOO GOING DOWN THE DRAIN! GET A GRIP!

Kirino looked at me for a while with an unreadable expression, I half expected her to break out laughing at that display just a few moments ago, but instead she breathed out in what I could tell was fake irritation. "Hmph, it's fine."

"Eh, really?!" I couldn't believe it; she forgave me just like that? There must be strings attached…

"Yeah. You're an idiot; it's obvious that you'd do something like that once and a while."

"Oh, I see… HEY, HOLD ON!" _This brat… Was there a deeper meaning to that or… No, I refuse to accept a deeper meaning when she puts it like that. That was degrading. Now, what to do from here… If I say I would play eroge with her, she may accept but that would be seen as a compromise or me trying to make up with her because I hate eroge and she knows it… She may get mad if I do that._

_Maybe… I should let her do what she wanted to do in the first place; no she would see that the same way. Or would she? If I disguise it… If I make it seem like I've already accepted that she's forgiven me, it'll be fine. I know that for a fact, I've done it to her before and she didn't suspect a thing. Due to her tsundere nature making a huge deal out of everything, she sometimes misses the little things. Alright, this'll make her happy, let's do it._

My brain fired through this thought process in a mere second or two. I immediately went back to the situation at hand and tried my best at blending my irritation with a proposition of apology. "You brat, for that, you'll pay."

"Oooh? How're you gonna make me do that, you baaaaka?" Hook line and sinker.

"Do things for me, I'm lazy." I made my request as snob-like as possible, but still kept an annoyed tone, all the while hoping for my plan to be a success.

"Huuh?" She glared at me like a delinquent glares at a teacher who just called on them. Her eyes told me, "Like hell I will. You're MY bitch, not the other way around. Bitch."

"You heard me. Go heat up the soup in the fridge and feed me." My tone changed to serious, I shot eyes back at her that said, "Who the hell said I was your ANYTHING? Do what I say, _imouto_."

Kirino seemed to think over things for a while. I could almost feel the 'dere' in her realize what my suggestion entailed. I could see a light blush at the edge of her cheeks, but I pretended not to notice. "W-Who the hell'd want to feed you?!"

"I don't care if you want to do it or not. You're doing it anyway." Now, I was being forceful. My plan was going great; I can already tell it will succeed. POINTS FOR KYOUSUKEEEE~! **Little Sister: Mastered.** I could see the eroge achievement flashing in the corner of my vision. If Kirino actually stopped and thought about it for a second, she'd notice that the punishment doesn't add up with the offense, but of course, she won't.

"…..*glare*"

"*glare*…. Well?" I coughed, reaching for a tissue; I really hope my nose doesn't start up again… That gesture seemed to be the final say in Kirino's logic.

"Fine. B-But don't think I'm enjoying it or anything." _I know for a fact you'll enjoy it and __**everything. **__Brocon._

"I don't care, just do it. Like I said, the soup's in the fridge." Kirino is a master with microwaves and things like that, I must admit. But to make things herself, from scratch, is a whole other story.

Kirino walked over to the kitchen, I didn't bother to watch the whole way and took my temp. My temperature was pretty much back to normal, so I figure I'll be fine by tomorrow. In fact, I shouldn't even be contagious anymore. Rolling over and turning down the heat settings on the blankets to around half each, I yawned, looking around sleepily. _Boy, that fever went away relatively fast…_ Now that I looked around, there were bits of evidence of the Akagis being here. The TV remote was moved, they had probably watched some. The DVD player was still on, that was probably Sena… Ew. And the more I looked the more I realized that they were really familiar with my house.

Of course, the three of us would often play hooky at each other's houses, so it was expected, but I still didn't exactly know how to feel… Irritated? Like I have more siblings? Like we're in a gang or something? I have no clue. Thinking of friends, I still need to talk to Minami. I know that if I stay away for too long, she might get the idea that I'm avoiding her and that isn't what I'm trying to do.

Isn't there something else I need to do that has to do with friends? Oh yeah, I need to get Kirino some otaku friends… Um, how do I do that? It's not like I can just walk up to people and be like, "are you an otaku? Cool, cause I need some otaku friends for my sister." That'd get me a few slaps to the face. You know, Minami might know something. She acts so beyond her years that it's almost like she's a grandma… Surely that granny's bag of wisdom has something I can use.

Uu, I can't think so deeply more than a few times in a day when I'm just getting done being sick, I've got a headache now… Oh! The microwave just dinged. Good timing, my stomach just growled. How is this going to go down again? Uh, I think I said Kirino had to feed me… SNAP! WHY'D I DO THAT?! Not like I don't trust her, but I REALLY don't trust her! But wait, this is all to make up for this morning in the long run… I have to go through with this just a little while longer… But is it really so bad? I'm pretty sure some guys would kill to be me… Well, I don't know. I'm still technically sick, I haven't really talked about it, but I'm still in pain, and no one can find out about it but three people.

If Kirino really got serious and asked what happened, I might just have to distance myself again… And I don't want to. I made a promise to her, after all. A promise that I wouldn't leave. No matter how hard I think on it, the only way I would break that is if she wanted me to, or if outside forces made me, or if it was the only way to save her life or something. But I'm sure I'd find a way around it, so I guess she's stuck with her aniki for life~! Whether she wants it or not~! But then again she's a brocon~! Wait, ew.

I feel like I may endanger her life if I tell her about my street racing. I mean, I almost died, Midnight got kidnapped and shit like that's been happening a lot recently. Like, a few months ago, a guy pulled a gun on me just because I won and he didn't like it. I almost got shot over something like that! If Kirino were to come into all of this, I'd feel horrible if something happened. Again, it's not like I hate her or wish her any legit harm.

Snap, I'm thinking too hard again. But I can't help it. My life is serious right now. Kirino came over with the soup, she held it out with the chopsticks like she didn't care if it spilled on me, with three electric blankets, or not. "Here."

"What do you mean, "here"? You're feeding me, remember?"

"Like hell I'd do something like that. At least I did this for you, baaaaaka. You should thank me." You don't have to stretch the "idiot" out so much… I sighed inwardly but maintained a steely composition outwards. I have a feeling that if I wasn't so strong willed with her, she'd walk all over me. If I didn't give her a hard time, my life would be a living hell.

"Thanks. Now feed me, imouto." The small blush at the edge of her cheeks intensified a little, but I still pretended not to notice. Ohhh? Does she respond to being called affectionately? I should keep that in mind. But why not before…? Maybe our relationship is getting a little better? Wow, in such a short time, too. Then again, I did get stabbed, shot, beaten, and then I caught the flu. When I put it like that, the past few days seem extremely harsh. Then again, they were. If that didn't trigger a few flags, I don't know what will… Wait, maybe she's still caught up in the action of feeding me and she doesn't care what I call her. It's actually hard to tell. I should run a test later. "Hurry up, will ya?" I took the bowl and the chopsticks in one hand and pulled her down onto the couch with the other.

"Hentai! This is sexual harassment, you know?!" Oh look, I caught her off guard! Man, she really is a wreck when she isn't in control.

"All I did was grab your hand, stupid. If I was going to sexually harass you, I'd have done it already." I sighed exasperatedly, and then gave her back the bowl. "Here." Jeeze, I don't even know why I'm trying so hard for this. She'd be just fine NOT doing this, but then again, if I give her enough to be emotionally satisfied with, it should work out for a bit. Why is she resisting?! All she's going to do is bring food to my mouth. That's it. "Who'd want to sexually harass you anyway?"

"…..*glare*" Did that make her upset? Aw, does that mean I just undid all my previous work?

"If anyone did sexually harass you, I'd kill them, anyway." This is coming from a man who has killed five men. And I meant it. Well, sort of. I mean, I wouldn't end anyone's life, I'd just punch them. Just because I am not so close with my little sister anymore doesn't mean that I don't have the basic brotherly instincts.

"…..*glare softens* Hmph. Whatever." Phew, recovered. I haven't tested this before, but I think she can tell if I'm lying or not. Then again, she's such a poor liar, that I can tell right away too. So, I guess we're even, but it's still sort of scary that she knows if I'm telling the truth or if I'm lying.

"…Well?" I looked at her expectantly. From here, I wonder if she'll just freak out and run away. It obviously won't look like she's freaking out, and I'll get hurt, but inside I know she'd be freaking out. Dang, I actually know a lot about my sister. I guess I've listened to enough of her phone calls and observed enough of her tendencies, to be able to call myself a "Kirino expert" to some point. And I'm seriously rethinking all of this. Surely there are other ways to earn some points with her… Oh, too late to pull out, she's taking action.

"…F-Fine." Look! Look! A full blush!... D'aw, that's actually kind of cute. Oh, her hand is shaking a little? Un-ex-pect-ed~! She really is a huge brocon. Kirino picked up some of the noodles in the chopsticks and held it up for me. "G-Go ahead, then."

"What, are you kidding me? It's still hot! Give me the bowl, I'll show you how it's done." I took the chopsticks from her hand and the bowl. Resetting it by stirring the soup around, I then proceeded to take a small amount of noodles into the chopsticks. Ah, this is nostalgic. I used to do this all the time for Kirino when she was younger, though I doubt she'd remember. My long-buried brotherly instincts seemed to kick in at some point, and I went into autopilot. Expertly blowing on the noodles, I brought it out a ways from her mouth.

"Ahhhn~." Maybe that was overdoing it… Slip of the tongue, really. Uu, watch me get called a pervert for like the billionth time.

"Eh…? A-Ahhh," HOLY F***, SHE'S GOING ALONG WITH IT! I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPIER IF YOU CALLED ME A PERVERT! Hoh, look at her face! It's beet red! *mental photo* H-heeeey. I have an idea…. Maybe she doesn't have to feed me, but the other way around? Oh! I was looking at this all wrong! I can handle this. I've done this tons of times before. I sat up, adjusting my position to better prepare me for the task. When I was little and Kirino was born, my parents had work a lot, even when they didn't have work, they mostly left everything to me. I was the one who woke up in the middle of the night, I was the one who changed the diapers… Though, telling her ANY of that would make her hate me for life.

This brotherly instinct I have goes much deeper than just an "elder brother." Rather, it is the mentality of "sole provider," and "protector." Kirino was really clingy when she was younger. It was always, "Onii-chan, play with me!" "Onii-chan, I want to go too!" And it was around then that my parents stepped in and actually started parenting. I don't know why but they did a way better job with her than they ever did with me. Perhaps out of guilt or something?

So, needless to say, she doesn't have memories of me actually doing a lot of stuff for her unless the situation demanded it. And that was rare by the time she was three and up. You know, I was only four or five when she was born… Aren't I pretty mature for my age if I can care for someone like that?! Then again, my parents never really put up with ignorance; I was more mature than many other four year olds at the time. My parents are hard to understand, but I'm sure they mean well.

When they actually started parenting was when I felt I could actually begin acting my age. I think this was the start of me distancing myself from Kirino. Though, it wasn't anything big at the time. By removing myself from the parent role in her life, it made it easier for me to grow further apart from her… I wonder what our lives would be like if I had never stopped caring for her?

And if I were to think deeper into all of this, this is what bars me from playing the little sister eroge, which many men would jump to. This is what keeps me from seeing my sister as a legitimate woman. I recognize her as a "girl" and as a "sister" but a "woman" is very different from that. Sometimes I think she can feel that, though I don't know if it has any negative effects on us.

When presented with the noodles, Kirino creased her brow a bit, almost like she had a sudden strike of nostalgia, and went in for the bite. "…! D-Delicious!"

"I know right? I found the brand at the convenience store a while back, it's a little more expensive, but it's wonderful!" I boasted proudly. "Here, have some more." I repeated the gesture, and she took it a little more readily this time. After a while it wasn't nearly as awkward, and soon, all of the noodles were just about gone. In this short period of time, it seemed as if I had gotten back in touch with my old self, and it wasn't a bad feeling. I was proud of something, proud of the fact that I had a family that I could do things for, and I'll be damned if someone take it from me. I felt resolve pouring back into my veins.

Yes, I would restore my relationship with my sister and become reliable. Yes, I would protect her. But more than that, I would never let her find out about my hobby.

I was still on auto pilot, and I was about to tilt the bowl for her, but I realized that she was old enough to at least finish the darn thing herself.

"Alright, finish the rest. The broth is the best part." I smiled genuinely at her. Yes, I'll make sure she has a better life than I do. I gazed at her a bit, basking in my awakening of brotherly powers. Kirino seemed to notice my gaze and smile, her blush from before returning a bit. Of course, I was too much in dreamland to really think that this basically counts as clearing a flag.

"Thanks…" Kirino took the bowl. "Ooh, you were right! This soup's broth is godly!" What?! GODLY?! Isn't that a term she uses to describe EROGE?! Just how good is this soup?! Maybe they put in a new ingredient… Now I want to try some… Apparently, Kirino was done so I took the bowl.

"Oh, there's still some left." I took the bowl and put it to my mouth, "WHOOAAA! AWESOME! This is even better than last time! Kirino, isn't this great?! Wait, you already said it was! THIS IS THE BEST! I have to tell mom about this… Then maybe she'll get some and we can have this instead of curry most nights…" My taste buds danced. I felt as if I was in a small part of heaven. This really is godly… I turned to Kirino, but she didn't seem to share my excitement.

"Eh? Kirino?" But I don't think she heard me. Instead she brought her hand to her mouth, and looked at me a little strangely. My sister seemed to be in her own world and her blush just intensified.

"P-P-PERVERT!" She almost screamed, throwing a pillow at me.

"E-ehhhh?!" I thought things were going quite well?!

"That was my…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"S-Sorry! I'll go do the dishes!" Though I really don't know what I'm apologizing for…!

"I don't really mind if it's you… Aniki." I didn't hear her murmur as I sped out of the living room.

**Indirect kiss.**

**Flag cleared.**

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: Whoa! Did ya'll catch the multiple layers of backstory I'm laying down here?! That's some mad backstory bits! Anyway, have a good one! :3**

**ICE-OUT!**


	15. She Caught It You Met the Girl First

**AN: **

**Ohh! It's a chapter! The fifteenth chapter! Happy fifteenth chapter, guys! Sorry, but my rate of posting will fall a bit now because school's up and running again. Now, it's time fooooor:**

**Shout-outs~! Shout-outs~!**

**Thanks to dbzsotrum9 for reviewing pretty much every chapter I've written. I just want to say again that this is an alternate universe, so things are different from the original. I guess I should have made this a bit clearer, but anyway, that's how it is. I think I'll put that up on the story description…**

**And finally, thanks to intothelight001 for telling me more about the G17. I must admit that I don't exactly know that much about pistols, however, I will take care to make everything factually correct from now on. And also, thanks for the second review with your thoughts about Kyousuke's personality. **

**I understand your concerns completely and the fact that my Kyousuke is very different from the LN version. My AU stuff is indeed pretty intense overall, but I'm going to have to ask ya to just wait a bit and see how it all turns out in the end. The fact that AU stuff that could skew the original storyline happens is BECAUSE it's an AU. My plan IS to skew the original storyline. As for the difference in Kyousuke's personality, I'm going to have to say the same thing. It's intentional, though it may change later (don't want to spoil the story).**

**Thank you both so much for not only reading my story but taking the time out to review it, too. And also, I want to say thank you to every other reviewer as well. Your words make my day!**

**Now! Let us return to the story!**

~~AAAND START!~~

"*sigh* Looks like you ended up getting fed instead…" I plopped down on the couch with a banana I had forgotten existed. Tired again from exerting energy, I stretched out my limbs. Kirino gave me an "Isn't that your fault?" look but I could tell she was still thinking about something. Leaning over, I rested my shoulder on her slender frame. "So, what are you thinking about, imouto-chan?"

"W-What are you doing getting so close to me?! Ecchi!" She blushed! Ow! Who said you could just push my face away like that?! I pretended to pout at her rejection.

"Well, sorry for worrying about you." I rubbed my cheek, shoving another bit of the banana into my mouth.

"Hmph, I didn't ask you to. Baka." Kirino looked away from me a bit so I couldn't see her face.

I yawned, stretching again. "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to go sleep upstairs." I got up a little clumsily and made my way towards the second level of the house.

"Hold it!" Huuuuh? What could it be now? I don't think she's still mad… I halted my advances towards a warm bed, turning around. I was instantly met with a cold and sinister glare, triggering a bad feeling in me. This feeling was like when I got hit in the face the other day… This was… Eroge. I swallowed my third bite of banana nervously. Sure enough, "you're playing eroge with me tonight."

Damn! I should've run away! "I'm still a little sick, you know?" I backed up a bit, hitting the first stair with the back of my foot.

"Don't worry, they have healing properties." Kirino seemed to sparkle as she said that.

"Maybe for you…" I muttered, already putting my foot on the first stair.

"Did you say something?" Another glare.

"No! Nothing at all!"

/-/-/-/

And, here I am in Kirino's room, yet again. The girl herself was standing behind me, blocking my only escape from this swivel chair. A few moments ago, Kirino had put in _Let's Make Love With Little Sister! _and now, an urge to escape could barely be suppressed. "Do it right this time!" I heard her voice relatively close to my ear. I almost turned around to see what that was about when I felt her lean on me, her hand on mine which was on the mouse. Completely trapped.

Now, the game had started up, and a new save file was opened. Kirino took her hand off of mine for a bit to let me play my own way. The first scene came into view a few seconds after the start button was pressed.

Apparently, Shiori, one of your little sisters, had come into your bed while you were sleeping. Four options appeared.

**1. Kick her out of bed.**

**2. Don't wake her, get out and go about your day.**

**3. Don't wake her, sleep some more.**

**4. Wake her.**

Though option number one was enticing enough, I remembered when Kirino was little, she used to have strange abstract nightmares, and I would sleep with her to make her feel better. Obviously, Shiori is a lot older than Kirino was back then, but, I felt that something like this could have happened. With this possibility recognized, I chose option number two with a nod.

"Not bad…" I heard Kirino murmur in approval. Somehow, I felt that picking the wrong answer would get me a kick to the back of the head. For time purposes, allow me to show the rest of the scene in cinematic form.

**"O-Onii-chan!" Shiori called, getting up slowly, rubbing her eyes.**

**"Yes, Shiori-chan?" You approach her without a shirt, as you've just taken a shower.**

**"! Onii-chan! P-Please put on a shirt!" Shiori turns away, a blush on her face. **

(Kirino: "Gue he he… Shiori, you're so kawaii~!" Me: "Wipe your drool with something- NOT MY SHIRT!")

**"S-Sorry…" You find a shirt to put on.**

**"N-No! Don't be! It's my fault… Say, Onii-chan, am I a bother?" Shiori looks like she's deep in thought.**

***Player Choice* "No, not really. Did you have a nightmare last night?" You tell her how you feel.**

**"No… I just wanted to see you…" Shiori looks a little bashful.**

***Player Choice* "You could have done that this morning. We see each other every day…" You state this matter-of-factly.**

**"I-I know but…" Shiori looks like she's fumbling for words.**

(Kirino kicks me in the back. "Ow, what the heck?!"

"Have some sense, idiot!")

/-/-/-/

"Phew, it's over!" Kirino lay back against the bed, stretching out. "As always, that was a great game! :3" I was in much worse shape. That H seen had been brutal. HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HIS YOUNGER SISTER?! SHIORI'S PURITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I leaned onto the desk, head down.

"Phew, it's over…! That was horrid!" I heard Kirino stiffen at that. Did she think I was about to make fun of her? Jeeze, kid. I already said I wouldn't. "I would have been just fine without the H scene!" I threw that one in there just to clarify.

"But, that's the climax of the story! Without it, what WOULD there be?" I could hear a defensive tone starting to build.

"Yeah. It was the climax of more than one thing..." I sighed.

"Pervert!"

"You made me play this!" I could hear myself starting to get defensive as well. "I mean, c'mon! How could he do that to his SISTER?!"

"They were in love! Why not?!" Our voices started to rise a bit.

"There is a difference between love and sex!" I got up from the chair and turned around.

"…" It seems even my sister could not refute that, but her face showed me she still did not agree. I decided to prove a point and strode forward. "Wh-What are you doing?" Kirino noticed me getting closer.

"I mean, come on. How would you feel if I just suddenly did what the main character did!?" I could see Kirino thinking about it for a second before her face became a deep red.

**(The main character)**** I pin(****s) (****Shiori)**** Kirino onto the bed, gazing into her eyes. "(****Shiori)**** Kirino… I can't… take this anymore…"**

**"! (****O-Onii-chan!)**** A-Aniki!... Mmn…" *censored***

"*Gasp!* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My sister suddenly sits up, screaming in horror. She then scoots all the way to the far edge of her bed, curling herself into a ball.

"I know, right?! The consequences alone-" I folded my arms, victoriously.

"I-I'm not ready yet… Uu…." YOU WEREN'T SCREAMING BECAUSE IT WAS WRONG?! T… This level of a brocon… "HENTAI! DON'T MIX UP 2D AND 3D!" I got a pillow to a face.

"You may say that, but you…." I muttered this too low for even her to hear. Deciding to retreat at this development, I hurried towards the door.

"Well, see you tomorrow." And then I closed the door and ran over to my room.

Flopping down onto my bed was probably the best thing that happened all day. It was now quite late, and I was more tired than ever. Soon, I fell asleep.

/-/-/-/

My alarm clock went off, and I realized that it was the next day. Getting up out of bed, I felt like a new man! Hold on, something's wrong. There's no light on outside the door… Isn't Kirino supposed to be up yet? Getting up, I put some pants and a shirt on, heading towards my sister's room. "Kirino?" I called softly. No answer. Suddenly, I panicked. This was SO not normal! I-Is she… No way!

"Kirino!" I yelled, bursting through the door, looking for my sister in alarm. I was greeted by a lump in the covers. I panicked a bit, throwing them up, putting my hands on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?!" I shook her a bit, to receive a light groan.

"Go… awaaaay…." ….This looks familiar. I brought up the thermometer and shoved it in her mouth. Sure enough, Kirino had caught my fever. The difference between Kirino and I when we catch fevers, is Kirino is super sensitive to motion, sound, and light. Simply standing would cause her to get horrible migraines, resulting in her just falling back down again. If I even turn on my phone, just about the same thing would happen from screen glare and vibrations.

I still think this would be better than being a living snot ball… Why can't I catch fevers like the rest of my family? It could be a genetic mutation…

I sighed, looks like I'd have to call her school to tell her she won't be in today. So much for perfect attendance. "Jeeze, you're hopeless, getting sick like this." I murmured quietly, so as not to hurt her. It had been so long since she was last sick… Like, what, years? She's normally a very healthy girl.

"It's… yooour faulllt…*cough* Uuuughhhh…" This. This is pitiful. "I couldn't sleep last night cauusseee of yoouuu…" I don't want to know. Kirino had her eyes screwed shut, and her eyebrows furrowed. She obviously did not like the intrusion. But her vulnerable like this, was kind of cute.

"Alright, Imouto-chan, I get it. I'll take care of you." The same brotherly instinct resurfaced from yesterday. Slowly laying her back down, I left the room, closing the door softly. Hurrying downstairs, I grabbed the stuff I used yesterday. The tissue box, the blankets, the cough drops, and so on. I checked in the fridge but there had only been two cans of soup. I should go to the convenience store later…

Going to the phone, I called her school.

"Ahh, yes, hi. I'm calling about Kosaka Kirino. It seems she's got a fever and can't come in today."

**"…I see… And, who are you?" **The voice seemed let down a bit.

"This is Kosaka Kyousuke, her brother." I answered, helpfully.

**"And, why can't her parents come to the phone?" **Now, it seemed a little irritated. She must be loved at her school… At my school, they wouldn't give a rat's ass because I was gone from school for like 3-4 days a month.

"That's because they're at work. Can I come by to pick up her homework later?"

**"Well, we'll be expecting you then." **And with that, the phone call was ended.

Phew, that was nerve-wracking. I've never done one of those call-in things before. Taking the stuff upstairs, I opened the door to my sister's room again and walked over to her. Laying the blankets on top of her, I turned them on low.

"If you get cold, just turn them up." I showed her where the dials were.

"Grooooosss… These smell like you." She said this as she curled into them, which was a real mixed message. I sighed quietly.

"If you don't like how they smell, don't smell them." I wrung out a cold washcloth and put it on her forehead. I then picked up the Tylenol pills but I realized that, pills may not be a good idea for her right now. Going to the bathroom, I found a liquid version we had stored somewhere, and after the expiration date was checked, I brought it over to her. "Here, take this. It'll make you feel better." I put my arm under her back, bringing her up slowly to drink. Kirino's eyes were still shut.

Putting the cup to her lips, I watched her take the medicine, and then put her back down slowly. This was done like an expert. I guess the only things I'm good at are street racing and taking care of people.

"I'm going out for a while. Try and get some rest." I then got up to leave, only to feel something tugging me back. Turning around, I saw Kirino with a surprisingly firm grip on my sleeve. She's always clingy when she's sick…

"Noooo. Bad things *cough* Uuuu, happen when you leaaaveee." Well, this is the first honest thing I've heard her say in a while. Did she forget her "tsun" somewhere in a corner?

"I'll be back." I pretended not to hear her, because I couldn't say anything against the truth. Slowly removing her hand, I put it back at her side and walked out the door, much to her disappointment. I could hear a groan, but then it was quiet. I walked over to her once more only to see her sleeping. That was actually really fast.

Putting on a light jacket, I walked outside and shivered. It was fairly cold, even for a Tuesday in October.

I walked to the nearest convenience store a few blocks away, only to find it closed due to flood damage. I let out a groan in exasperation. How far do I have to go for just a can of soup?! Then I remembered there was a second convenience store farther down the road. I kept walking, kicking at a few leaves on the ground. Reaching the store took around ten minutes, and by the time I got there, I was anxious to get inside to buy the soup. The minute I stepped inside the door, I felt the climate control warm me up a bit. Ahh, what good things inventions are.

Taking a few steps inside, I looked around at the unfamiliar shelves, trying to find the canned food aisle. When I had taken my eyes away from where I was going for a moment, I bumped into a girl holding a huge amount of groceries. I winced as she hit my stitches, which still hurt, and she fell over, some of the contents of the bags fell onto the ground.

Holding my hand out to the girl to help her up, I noticed that she was dressed rather strangely. She had on a Gothic Lolita dress and a headband with two roses on her head.

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: I can sympathize with the siblings. Right now, I've got a fever too, and it's a shame to admit that I am closer to a living snot ball than anything. Hang in there, me! Get some rest, Kirino!**

**Anyway, guess who Kyousuke just met, huh? HUUUUUUUUUUUH?! Betcha can't guess! Betcha can! Which is it?! That depends! Can ya get it? Alright! **

**Keep reading! More Shadow Rider in the next chapter! I'll try to get it out sooner ;)**


	16. Kuroneko and the Sick Girl

~~AAAND START!~~

Strange dress this was… I've never seen it in stores… Um… Wait… This design… It can't be! No way! Is that… from MASCHERA?! I never thought I'd see it! Not here! Isn't this supposed to be a SAFE place?! Sena didn't kidnap this girl, huh? No, I doubt it. She doesn't look traumatized… Or maybe looking indifferent IS looking traumatized…

Hold on, this is supposed to be a POPULAR show. So, maybe I just met another fan? I'd never thought it to be possible. Then again, I've never seen the actual thing. Just the fan-done OVA's. Bad memories. Baaaad memories. But, my point is it could be good. Maybe. Not really. I doubt it.

Let me tell you- the horrors of the Maschera fandom.

**_Flashback: START!_**

**_I stood up to leave, going for the door of the Akagi's house when I saw a flash of red hair go in front of me at amazing speeds. "Sena, what are you doing? Why are you locking the door…? Sena, let me out! DON'T COME CLOSER! IS THAT AN ANIME CD?! NO! STAY AWAY! BACK, DEMON! BACK!"_**

**_"Gue, he, he, he… Today's the day you learn the joys of BL! I WILL CONVERT YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAA! *glasses shine*"_**

**_"N-No way…! Not todaaaay! Not agaaaain!" Tears were streaming down my face. What horrors would I have to face?!_**

**_"Don't worry, I'll start you off easy. I made this fanime and I want you to see it."_**

**_"Well, I guess it won't be so bad… If it isn't like last time."_**

**_"It won't be." Sena tried to give me a "reassuring" smile. It didn't work._**

**_"Fine, I'll do it, but when we're done with all of this, you're going to let me out, do you hear me?" My reasoning for going along with this was that, if Sena made something and she needed an opinion, shouldn't I give her one as a friend? All too naïve._**

**_"Understood~!"_**

**_/-/-/-/_**

**_"Ah. You're right that wasn't so bad. *twitch* I think it's definitely good enough to be a real episode. Maybe better. *twitch* Now, let me out? *twitch*" Hearing people I actually know voice act as people in a BL fanime… Ugh. At least the content wasn't mature. It was also a good thing that there wasn't anyone playing the main character. That seems to be the worst part. _**

**_But still, Sena is great at this. Did she have help? Naw, I'm pretty sure she did it mostly on her own. After all, Kohei told me she hasn't been leaving her room for the past few months. I saw her on occasion when everyone was walking home from school and she seemed totally preoccupied. That and she is great at computers._**

**_"Hold on, there's one more thing you have to do for me." _**

**_"What…?" Bad feeling…_**

**_"You're going to voice the main character."_**

**_"Wh-Wha? N-NO!"_**

/-/-/-/

And after that fateful day, Sena sold out and even had orders for copies of that disk at the summer Comiket. It is now one of the most popular fanimes ever. It has even appeared on TV a few times as a contest winner. I hear that it's called the "best must-watch fanime of all time." And I voiced the main character because of blackmail. During the winter Comiket of the following year, I had to disguise my voice in order to not be mobbed by fangirls. Though the pay was nice, the experience was NOT worth it.

Such are my troubles with Maschera.

But, I did knock this girl down, so I should at least offer her some help. Even though my instinct is to GTFO.

Seeing as the girl did not grab my hand, I stooped to help pick up the items that had fallen. Oh, look! She's buying pretty much all the stuff I need! I laughed a bit, joking.

"Heh, you caring for a sick sister too?" I smiled and handed her a bag that I had just finished picking up. A slightly astonished look appeared on her face for a few moments, and then it disappeared. Was I right? Or was she surprised that I was talking to her… Hm.

"Hmph." Whoa, cold shoulder! What's the deal? This girl is actually pretty arrogant! She took the bag, got up, and started walking out of the store!

Well. That was… Unexpected? And here I thought I was a charming guy? Well, I guess you can't be friends with everyone. Getting up off of my knee, I went into the store to buy the items I needed. Let's see, soup… More tissues would be nice… Um, I guess I can block out the light from her curtains with this huge thing… We already have thumbtacks- WAIT, WHAT AM I, A HOUSEWIFE?! SCREW THIS!

Angry now, after getting too carried away, I picked up my items and brought them to the checkout. Ugh, if I don't do something, I'll end up as my sister's slave. What a tyrant… So not looking forward to that.

The door opened again I prepared to walk out, and as the cashier yelled the customary, "thank you for your patronage!" something caught my eye. That girl was still here! But, she wasn't alone? Are those her friends? No… WHOA! DID THAT GUY JUST HIT HER?! YOU DON'T HIT A GIRL LIKE THAT!

Okay, this you lady was definitely rude, but maybe she just thought I was another one of those guys? I would be rude too if I thought I was that person's target… Maybe. Argh! It doesn't matter, someone I just met needs help! I still owe her! I need to help!

Leaving my bags by the entrance, I walked up slowly, so as not to draw attention. Perhaps this will all dissolve in a bit? Shit, they've got her surrounded. I doubt my hopes will come true.

I listened in on their conversation… Though it was rather one sided.

"What, no arrogance from you today, bitch?" A tall boy with shaggy hair taunted the girl, you could tell he at least did two different types of drugs, just by the eyes.

"…" The girl still had that indifferent look on her face, but if you look closely enough, you can see she was shaking. Not as tough as you look, huh? Don't worry, I'll help.

"We don't need freaks like you shown' up here!" Another boy, slightly shorter than the tall one shoved her. She staggered, but did not fall, or even change her expression. Don't tell me… Is she used to this?! Those bastards.

"Yeah, just get outta here! No one needs an eyesore like you!" The third and fourth boy nodded along with what the taller one said. So, He's the ringleader, the shorter one is the second-in-command and the other two are that lackeys?

"…" The girl still had yet to say a word.

This will be hard… Especially while I'm still hurt, but no one else is going to help! I have to be a good guy once in a while too, right?! Even though I could just run away… Even though I could say this isn't my problem… She's got someone waiting at home for her too, right? I just can't turn a blind eye on this!

"Oi!" I walked up at the height of my mental pep-talk. "What the hell d'ya think yer doin'?!" I acted like a delinquent. Intimidation is key in these situations.

"You with her?" The boys turn and face me.

"Yea, an' if you won't leave her alone, yer in for it! Now scram!"

"You supposed to scare us with that?" The boys got into a fighting stance. Damn, I wanted to avoid that, but asking nicely isn't going to get me anywhere. I readied myself to the best of my ability.

"Alright, you asked for it!" I dropped the act, now that I think about it, I probably just looked like one of those uncool old dudes trying to fit in with the younger kids. I should really stop acting when intimidation isn't my thing at all.

"Raaahh!" They all rushed me, yelling out some half-assed battle cry. Did they think I'd go easy on them? Even if they could pack a punch, they're still just a bunch of young boys trying to act tough. Still so inexperienced.

I side-stepped a punch coming in at my two o'clock, grabbing the ring leader's hand and pulling him down, stomping hard on his stomach when he toppled. "Urk!" He coughed, losing his breath at the sudden assault.

I kicked him in the face when he tried to get back up. My legs have been stronger than most since middle school, I had joined the soccer team when I was class rep, and since then, I never really lost my strength. Well, needless to say, I hurt the kid badly. "Ah!" Blood came down from his nose, and the other three boys, which had hung back at the beginning now stood a ways away, wondering what to do.

"You guys shouldn't mess with this girl again. If you still want to fight, I'm open, but if you get my message, you should leave." The second lackey ran away, and the first one just stood there gaping.

"N-No one's ever defeated Miko-sama before…" Miko? What the hell kind of a name was that?! Oh well. A name's a name. Can't say Kyousuke is anything special.

"Oh, this guy?" I tapped him with my foot again and he whimpered. "All you know how to do is charge. It's way too easy. If you're like me then you've got a few tricks up your sleeve." Actually, the trick is to act like you aren't taking up a stance. That way, they underestimate you, but because you've already loosened up your body, you can easily jump to the side and counter. I only ever use it on battles against lesser opponents though. If someone's fast, how can you block in time? You most likely can't. And your footing isn't really stable at all.

"So, Miko-kun." I called him like a teacher. "You going to stop harassing this girl now?"

"Y-You bastard…" I kicked him again. I think getting blood on my shoes triggered the sadism switch somewhere deep inside me, and a demonic aura seemed to flow from my pores. The remaining two boys backed up a bit at this sudden rise in evil intent.

"You know? I've always wanted my own lackeys before… If you guys won't leave, I guess I won't have to look any further." Underling number one booked it. The second-in-command kid still stood there, though. Tough little bugger.

"Let him goooo!" He charged me. Didn't I just say to NOT do that?! Stupid kid. A quick punch in the gut, and he was on the floor. I'm starting to feel like no-one is a challenge these days. I mean, c'mon… Isn't this like some stupid TV show where the main character never gets a scratch on him and dominates everything in less than three seconds, no matter how bad it seems? Yeah, it's exactly like that.

I kicked him to the floor too. Sitting on his back. "I'm just soooo tired." I put my feet on the tall kid's stomach as a foot-rest, grinding the soles of my shoes into his stomach. They both groaned in pain. "And I just can't seem to get comfy…" I leaned my elbow on the back of the shorter kid's head, driving it into the pavement. I think he bit his tongue. Oh well. "And you know? I'm actually pretty thirsty…" I brought my thumb up to the tall kid's nosebleed and then brought it to my mouth. Of course, I wasn't ACTUALLY going to ingest blood, but it was fun to play with these little kids. Crush their pride. What can I say? Once the switch is flipped, it's flipped.

I pretended to lick my hand, wiping a bit on the corner of my mouth to make it seem believable. "M-MONSTER!" The tall kid screamed. I got up slowly, making it painful for the human cushions.

"My, my. Don't go putting strange titles on people you don't even know… But I'm also hungry. If you don't go home soon, I may have to just have a meal right here… Ku, ku, ku…" They screamed and ran away. Did I say intimidation wasn't my thing? Hmm, I lied. Or maybe I'm bipolar. Children are so easy to scare… Oh, I forgot my main objective. Snapping back to reality, and more importantly, switching to a more normal mode, I walked over to the girl who was looking on with a complex expression.

"Dark beast…" Is that what I just heard her murmer? Or perhaps not.

"Um, are you okay?" I startled her a bit as I walked up.

"…" I got another fairly critical look and then she "hmph"ed again and turned to the side in an arrogant manner. "You have my gratitude, beast. Though I never asked for your help, I, Kuroneko, am in your debt." I was just called a beast? Um, okay…. This person was a bit off. That much is certain. Is she roleplaying?

"Indeed. Though a beast, I am not. I am pure evil, this you should remember well, Queen of Nightmares. As payment for my display of power, you shall allow me to accompany your abode. I will make sure no more harm befalls you, though this is all merely for personal gain. Let us embark at once, for a great demon such as I, has no time to dilly-dally." I instinctually played along, remembering which character looked like her in the fanime. Maybe the real off person was me?

"!..." Haha, I bet she's never gotten that reaction from a "normal" person before! That face she had on for a bit was golden! Though, this person is quite haughty. "Then. Let us be off, demon. You must indeed be powerful to be able to walk in full daylight. I acknowledge your strength, and allow you to accept my payment." Whoa, she's good! She didn't even break role! But still. Haughty indeed.

I grabbed my bags and we started walking. "The same could be said to you." And the rest was in silence. After a few moments, my wounds started hurting again. Dang it! Too much activity! The cut from the bullet on my side had started bleeding through the fabric. Why'd I have to wear a white shirt?! And, it's cold… Though, that's a side note.

The girl called Kuroneko looked at me a bit, obviously noticing, and I answered her look a little out of breath. "It seems the wounds I have sustained from other battles have opened again. I must depart and recover mana. I will cancel your debt, and I bid you farewell." I then walked away before she could say anything. Part of me screamed to stay with her and see her home, screamed that I was being lame and that this is nothing. But the other part, the larger part, says that I'd only cause her trouble.

That was definitely a weird encounter, but it's not like I'll see that girl again anyway.

I walked slowly home, eventually feeling better, but now, I was getting looks in the street and I just wanted to be somewhere where they couldn't see me.

Upon returning home, which took for flipping ever, if I may add, I just ignored my cut and made soup. Like the house-bro I am. Damn.

Walking up with the bag of stuff and the soup to Kirino's room, I found her asleep. I put up the light-blocker contraption I found and when I had finished it seems Kirino had woken up. She was now staring at me from her bed, still in a laying position to avoid movement. Her face says it all.

"You saw, didn't you."

"…"

"Look, this blood isn't even mine," I pointed to the corner of my mouth, "and this is from and old cut. Relax." I pointed to my torso.

"…. *squinty eyes*" Uhhh, I need to change the subject. Now.

"I brought you soup."

"…"

"The good kind."

"… *glare softens*" Are you serious right now? Over food? Well, I guess I shouldn't complain.

"Here, it's still warm, can you eat?"

"Ye-Yeah…" Kirino tested her voice for the first time since I left.

"On your own?"

"…" I could tell from her face that she thought that that was a loaded question. "Feed me." And so, she decides to go straight to the point. I sighed.

"Alright, alright." She I so clingy when she's sick! I swear! I lifted her up bit, sitting behind her on the bed. Now, if I remember correctly, it goes something like this. My sister groaned. Too much movement? Possibly. Either that or noise.

In the super-dark room, I fed her soup feeling like a slave. And by the end, as I was about to get out…

"Kirino, sit up for a bit, I'm getting out."

"…" All I heard was soft breathing.

"Kirino?"

She fell asleep.

~~AAAND END!~~


	17. The Trials of Getting Her Homework

~~AAAND START!~~

_Well, this is certainly… annoying. Yup, annoying. I've still got stuff to do and here is this lump of germs knocked out cold on me. Did you think I'd be pleased? Think I'd laugh and just say "oh well, guess it can't be helped"? No way! After all, I've still got to go to this brat's school and pick up her homework, my good will only goes so far, and sleeping on me passes the line! What am I, a pillow? She sure takes this for granted. Screw this. I'm drawing on her face._

Or at least, that's what I should think. While I do think this all is slightly annoying, I also understand that being full and sick and tired at all that, Kirino probably couldn't really control falling asleep. But still, that doesn't mean I'm not a LITTLE bit irked. I had to go on a fifteen minuet search party just for her SOUP, she practically MAKES me feed her, and now I've got to make another trip and she decides to play the luxury card and sleep on me!

I feel overworked. Who in this house almost died a few days ago and STILL isn't really in the clear? This guy right here! The errand boy, damn it!

But still, I should really get her homework. Uu, that statement made me get angry for a reason I don't quite understand.

Slipping out of my sister's room, I dumped the dishes into the sink and walked to the door. This time, I made sure to put on a warm jacket. Now, with a black shirt on, let's go out into the world again!

Okay… Kirino's school really isn't far away from mine, so if I take the main road here and turn right here… Yup! Okay, I remember this route. Ahh, nostalgia. You hit me like a rock.

I walked up to the middle school, sort of astounded at how much hadn't changed. Then again, it's not like they had the budget. I walked in, going straight to the main office. The receptionist looked at me a little skeptically. Obviously, a high school kid coming to a middle school is a bit off. Her glasses glinted a bit in the light.

"Hi, I'm Kosaka Kyousuke, Kosaka Kirino's brother." I greeted her rather politely.

"Reaaaaally?" She looked at me closer, I now feel a bit criticized.

"Um, yeah. Really." Why would I lie about that?! Who'd WANT to be her brother? The receptionist looked at her computer screen, typing for a bit. For a little while, I thought I was being ignored until she looked back at me.

"Hmmmmm, seems like it... *squint*" YOU LOOKED IT UP TO VERIFY?! WHAT KIND OF- you know what, I don't even care anymore.

"Um, yeah… So anyway, I came to pick up her homework? I was told I could just walk in." I was kind of ready to be done with this lady.

"Riiiiight…." She seemed to stare off into space for a bit, until I noticed she was looking behind me.

"Uh, miss? Oh, wait." I turned around to see a girl in a track uniform. Had she been standing there the whole time? "Err, hello?" This girl was staring at me.

"You're Kirino-san's brother?" She went straight to the point.

"Yes. I am." I gave a short answer.

"Right this way." Then she grabbed my hand and I was dragged away from the desk.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" It seems we were heading towards the changing room. "E-Ehhhh?" We stopped right in front of the two locker rooms.

"No time to explain. Put this on and meet on the track." She handed me track shoes and a P.E. uniform. I didn't quite understand but she jogged off before I could say or ask anything.

A few minutes later, I was waiting on the track field in fairly tight clothes for seemingly no reason. This really stuck to my body. There was a little bump were the stitches were, but everything else was streamlined. Actually, are people watching me?!

I looked around, and sure enough… There were many girls on the side of the track field, cell phones out, snapping pictures of the famous Kirino's brother in a track uniform….. Can I go home now? But just before I turned to leave, the girl walked up to me again.

"Go race the other team. There was supposed to be a coed race today from our school and the competing middle school." She acted like this all was somehow making sense.

"So, what am I, a HIGH SCHOOL student doing here?" I was sort of upset. I was just Kirino's replacement? But then again, why else would they want me on a track like this?

"Kirino has already been proven to faster than most high school students in their prime. Don't worry, we don't expect much, just do what you can and let genes do the rest." NOW I'm pissed. Even my parents give me that message. "It doesn't matter what you do, you'll only be in your YOUNGER sister's shadow." Can't I go ONE week without that being thrown in my face? I get it. I don't actually try at school or basically anything but illegal stuff, but still. I can do it if I want.

That's it. I'll prove it. I'll beat her time. I've decided. In school, I get C+'s which is surprising because that's ALL from tests. I don't really bother that much with homework. If you look closer at my tests, I get B+'s to A's but of course, no one cares about that, do they? If I wanted to brag I could say that I'm a natural, I could say that I'm at least on par with Kirino… But where would that get me? I think my dad would just scoff at me and my mom would smile and nod like I'm a rambling senior citizen.

"Alright. What's the length and what was Kirino's record?" I'm in the game now. The girl looked a little dumbfounded at my answer.

"You mean, you don't know?" Well, I did only just get here. "It's the hundred meter dash. As for Kirino's time, it's around 10.53 seconds."

I nodded. "Oh. Okay… 10.53 seconds… WAIT, DOESN'T SHE QUALIFY FOR THE OLYMPICS, THEN?!"

"Are you sure you're her brother?" She squinted at my surprise.

"Um, we're not that close." I scratched the back of my head.

"Hm… Well, anyway, go line up." She shrugged.

"Uh, yeah sure." I went over to the line. Now that I think about it, I forgot to ask her name… Aw, well. As we got ready for the shot, I saw all of the girls take out their phones and start filming collectively. There were even some guys a ways away watching me with… envy? Can't tell. I guarantee you this is going to hit the social media sites quick. "Kosaka Kirino's Brother Racing!" Yup. I bet that it will be quite popular too.

BANG! The shot rang out, and all of us ran forward.

Running at a full sprint, I didn't slow down, even when I passed the first person. To beat Kirino's record, I have to go faster than any of those chumps. Sorry, chumps. No offense. After about thirty meters, I almost stumbled when my wounds acted up again, but my determination was already set. I'm going to beat the record! I have to! I don't know why exactly myself but I feel like I can finally get away from the "she's your sister? What a lot to live up to." Why can't it be the other way around once and a while?!

At restating my mission, I bolted forward, putting on a massive speed burst. The cheers were growing louder and louder, and before I knew it, I crossed the line. One more meter, and I would have died. Keeping up that pace, was REALLY painful. Especially since I didn't even have time to stretch!

After a few minutes, we ran a few more things, and though I always placed first, I didn't attempt to break another record. I was really out of energy by the time this was all over. Didn't Kirino do this like EVERY day? Even if she isn't injured like me, it's still an incredible feat to pull this off and be really good at it.

Walking breathlessly over to the girl, I put my hands on my knees, bending over.

"So..? What… was my time for the… hundred meter?" She stared at me with wide eyes.

"N-Nine point eight seven…" It felt like she still couldn't believe it. Wait, 9.87! I beat it! Ha! I actually won! And by a lot too! I felt like jumping up and down, but I didn't want to spend the energy that had just been restored.

One of the guys came up to me, giving me a water bottle and I drank it down thirstily, some of it even spilled out of my mouth, but that doesn't really matter to me right now. I poured the rest on my head, ruffling my own hair, and feeling the sun and the victory that was mine. I didn't notice what was going on until I heard the "kya!" in the background.

Turning around, the girls had gone simply wild, leaning against the fence that separated the school yard from the track. I gave a sheepish wave, and I think one passed out. Wow. Bits and pieces of their conversation came floating over to me.

"Isn't that Kirino's brother?"

"Yeah, isn't he hot?!"

"He's so cool!"

"As expected from Kirino-san's brother!"

"They're definitely siblings!... Even though they don't look alike."

"Hey, did you hear? He beat her record!"

"No way! That's sooo cool!"

"I wouldn't mind dating a high school guy if he's an option…" Ewww, gross, that was a GUY talking amongst those girls. I felt my stomach lurch and my mind go back to Maschera for a minute.

"Right?!" Well, at least that one was a girl.

"I'm totally posting this on YouTube!"

"I'll favorite the video~!"

It. Was. Endless. And it only seemed to get worse. Such is the power of girls?

Then again. It felt great.

"You may want to stay for a little while…" The girl from the track team walked up to me, hinting at the girls in the background that were still making noise.

"Yeah…" And then I heard some of their conversation.

"Oh my god, isn't that the track team manager? She's actually TALKING to him? Like, oh my god! That is so totally unfair!"

"If something happens, I'm totally not talking to her again."

"Did you just see him smile at her?! *rage*"

"You'd better stay away from me for a while…" I hinted over at the same girls.

"Yeah…" She walked slowly and stiffly away. I didn't do anything foolish like watch her leave, I just sat around, watching the sky. The rage died down to admiration, and soon, I learned to tune it out. When the bell chimed, the girls slowly retreated to class. Not before snapping one last picture for the road, though. Obsessive much?

Making sure that the field was almost empty, I walked to the men's locker room and changed, dabbing at a wound or two that decided to open again. At this rate, I'll never heal… But a few wounds won't make me throw my life away! No sir! I did a great thing today! And- Urk, I feel like I have to throw up…

As I exited the changing rooms, throwing the clothes to the side for the janitor or whoever cleans the clothes, the track manager ran up to me.

"Ah, Kosaka-san!"

"Yes?" I didn't really expect to see her again.

"There's been a vote by the other team and since you're a high school student, your scores can't officially be counted. You still have the track record (even though you're a high school student), but we lost against the other middle school from that…" She seemed a bit sad. And then fire raged in her eyes. "BUT NEXT TIME WE WILL CRUSH TAMAYAKI MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Whoa! Where'd that come from?!

"Ahaha, hate to say I told you so… but…" I decided to ignore her last statement.

"They only did it because you murdered them on the track." She spit that out through gritted teeth, eyes squinted. Such hostility…

"Why do you guys hate this school so much?" I questioned, openly curious.

"They… THEY INSULTED…!" It must be something unforgivable if it comes out like this…

"They insulted…?" Come on, don't just stop talking! Tell me!

"KIRINO-SAN AND THE TRACK TEAAAAM! THEY MUST DIEEEE!" Okay, this person is definitely bipolar. And just because they insulted my sister, they have to die? Whoaaa… Just who IS my sister?! I mean… Obviously a demonic tsundere, who's merciless tsun side can last for thousands of years, but other than that! Is she a witch that can charm others? Does that mean I'm a warlock by blood?! Should I choose black magic or white?! Where should I train?! IS THERE A BOOK ON THIS?! AH! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

Wait. Warlocks use black magic. Problem solved. Hooollldd onnn, I got waay off track.

"That's certainly… not a source of pleasure…?" I didn't quite know how to respond to her passion.

"Indeed…." It seems she didn't really register my odd tone or way of speaking. She must be really deep in her own world.

"Well, I feel sorry for your team. Thanks for telling me, though."

"You're welcome, Kosaka-san. Thanks for participating." And, she switched personalities again? Is this what they call PMS? I wouldn't know. Thank god.

"Mhmm." And at that, she walked off. Oh, I forgot to ask her name again… Then again, it's not super important.

Well, that was an interesting encounter. I should go back to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm back again." I chose a middle-ground greeting.

"Mhmmm. Who are you, again?" The receptionist adjusted her glasses. Gah! This person irritates me.

"Like I said, I'm Kosaka Kirino's brother." I repeated. Maybe this person is reaching that age where… Naw, she's just a bitch. Sorry, was that harsh? Wait, I don't care.

"You sure?" She looks up at me skeptically yet AGAIN.

"YES. I'm. Sure." How the F*** wouldn't I be?! I'm losing it. If this lady can't do her job, can't she just go work at a McDonalds or something?

"Aaaannnd, what are you here for?" She nodded at her screen after some typing. Did she look me up again…?

"To pick up Kirino's homework…" I said this a second time.

"Mhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." I she… slowing down? Oh. My. God. She fell asleep. "Zzzzz…. Z! Z! Zzzz…." This is… I honestly have no clue. I don't remember this lady at all from when I was in middle school… She won't stay on the job long like this.

"Ummm… Excuse me? Are you Kosaka-san?" I turned to see a timid girl behind me. She lightly pulled at the back of my shirt to get my attention.

"Yes?" I don't really know what this girl wants. She looks like an elementary school kid. Is she lost?

"W-Well… I want to know… If it isn't too much trouble…" She looked at her feet, trailing off in the middle of her sentence.

"Go on." I encouraged her. Was she really this bad at talking to strangers?

"W-Will you participate in a p-play?" It seems her asking me for something took all of her confidence, and her face was now a bright red. I saw another camera girl in the background filming, but I paid no mind.

"A play?" I wanted to confirm. It wasn't every day you were asked to participate in a play…

"U-Un." She nodded.

"Um… Why?"

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: Woah! A play! Sweet! See how it all turns out in the next chapter! Now, a few announcements!**

**I'm eating a strange tasting carrot.**

**Haha! Just kidding! Anyway, thanks for reading this far in. Just wanted to do a shout-out to all of you who've favorited this story as there are now over fifty of you guys and gals! Great! I should have said something like that earlier but it didn't happen 'till now… May as well throw in there that we've hit the fifty mark for reviews too! Aw yea~!**

**Anyway, I know I'm doing this at the END of a chapter, but since I haven't done one in so long, I may as well do it at least SOMEWHERE…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original item(s) in this fanfic. Like McDonalds. Or OreImo. I'd be rich if I owned either. And I'm broke. There's your proof? Anyway, have a good one!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	18. A Honest Kirino and Poyo the Cat

~~AAAND START!~~

I looked at the girl a bit, part of me questioning her motives. Was she a Maschera fangirl come to get me to act? No, just because I saw one today doesn't mean they're everywhere…. I sincerely hope so…

Anyway, this girl, who was still fidgeting around a bit finally started to tell me more about this play thing.

"We're doing the yearly Shakespeare play… We don't have a duke for _Twelfth Night_ and I thought… Since you were Kirino's brother… More people… Might want to…." She trailed off again, leaving the rest to my imagination.

"So… Basically, you're telling me that since you don't have an actor for the duke in the play, you need anyone you can get, and since I'm Kirino's brother, more people will want to see it. Right?"

"Y-Yeah…" She kept looking down at her feet. Am I scary or something? Naw, I'm sure she's just shy…

"And… you probably heard about the track thing and think that that will also bring more people?" She nods. "I thought as much…" Being popular for reasons such as these… Just being popular in general… Is actually tiring. But still, if this is the yearly play she's talking about, that's tonight! She really does need someone quickly…

Just then, someone barges in on my train of thought. "I'm here for the track meet… has it started yet?!" An out of breath boy looked at me desperately.

"It's already over. Were you a contestant?" How can anyone be THIS late for their own track meet?

"Um, no, I'm just bringing a new stopwatch…" He looked a little put down that he hadn't made it in time. "I noticed the other one was three seconds fast…. and I went to the store as fast as I could… because I thought that if I brought a new one… the manager would praise me…" The boy blushed at the end of his sentence. Ahh, young love, is it? Nostalgic. Many boys in my grade at that time had a crush too. In fact, it still isn't much better in high school. I never really got into that stuff though… Wait, THREE SECONDS FAST?!

"It was three seconds fast?!" I couldn't hide my surprise. That means… I actually got a time of almost THIRTEEN SECONDS?! Isn't that SLOWER than normal? This means… I'm NOT one of the fastest people on the planet?! I don't care if I'm injured… I was actually foolish enough to think I could have beaten my sister like this… I feel like an ass. What kind of person am I to get so worked up over that, anyway? If anything, I should be happy for my sister… I'm actually really selfish, aren't I…?

As depression sunk in, I realized something else. What of the track teams themselves? I blew past them! They suck! I all of the sudden feel bad for Kirino… I gave off a quiet laugh.

"Heh, your track team isn't so great, then?"

"No…" The boy admitted. "If it wasn't for Kirino, we'd lose against elementary kids…"

"Wow." And he so readily admitted it, too… "Well, I just saw the manager not too long ago, you can still catch up to her if you hustle. She should still be in the building."

"Thanks!" And at that, the kid flew off.

"Good luck!" I called, holding up a fist. Fight hard, bro. Fight hard. The kid turned back, returning my gesture with a smile.

"Thanks, Aniki!" Aniki? Do I seem dependable? Well, that's nice, I guess. That bromance moment right there warmed my heart. Remembering the girl, I turned to her again.

"See? I didn't really beat the record." I felt myself lose quite a bit of pride at admitting that, but nonetheless… "So, you shouldn't want me in the play anymore…" I almost turned back to that receptionist lady who was still taking a flash-nap, but she stopped me by pulling on my sleeve.

"W-Well, the truth is… I watched that Maschera fanime, and when I heard your voice…" OH MY GOD! THEY _ARE_ EVERYWHERE! SHEEEEEEEET! I started to sweat at that. Did she look up to me? Is that why she's so shy?! I want to run!

"Oh… I see." My face screwed into a wry smile.

"My friends really liked that fanime, so if you'd meet them…" I feel this turning into a situation that could result in blackmail. There's no way I want MORE people knowing I did that thing! One or two was bad enough! I interrupted her.

"Look, if I do the play, will you NOT tell people about me and that fanime?" She seemed surprised and then she nodded with an "it must be tough" look on her face.

"Sure…. And…"

"And?"

"Can I… call you Shikkoku?" WHAT. THE. FAK.

"HELL NO!" I spit out instantly. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She looked crestfallen, but then the "I found a loophole" face appeared. I got a bad feeling instantly.

"Okay… Lucifer." …..Shit. To think she was this crafty…

"Eheh…" I gave out a tired laugh. The girl smiled, gave me an envelope, and seemingly floated out of the hallway on cloud nine.

At this moment, the filming girl put away her cellphone and walked away while whistling. Suspicious… But I didn't chase after her. After all, I still need to get Kirino's homework.

I walked back to the desk area and coughed, waking the receptionist from her beauty rest.

"ZZZZZ- Z! *snort* Huh?" This time I didn't have patience.

"I need Kosaka Kirino's homework, fast."

"Ooooooohhhhh, you must be her brotherrrrrrrr." You don't say…

The lady pulled out a package and gave it to me. "We've been expecting youuuuuuu…. ZZZZZZZ…." Well, at least I got what I came for this time… I'm surprised they actually put the homework together for me. Was Kirino really this loved? Maybe I'm missing something about her…. Either that or she acts differently at school. Even if her dere side IS cute, with a 90-10 tsun-dere rate, I wonder how popular one can really get…

Well. It's about time to go home. Ms. Imouto should be expecting me… For better or worse.

I started to walk home, burying my hands in my coat pockets. The temperature was starting to drop as the day went on. It's going to be a cold night. I took my time walking, not really wanting to stay out, and not really wanting to go back to the house. I just looked at the trees and after a ways of walking, I caught the attention of a stray cat.

"Mrrow?" It came up to me, rubbing itself between my legs, looking up at me expectantly. "Rrrr… rrrr… rrrr…." It purred. I bent down and rubbed its neck, which didn't have a collar.

"Hey there!" I said in a soft voice, so as not to alarm it. "What's your name?" I didn't really expect it to answer.

It. Did.

"Mrroyo." It meowed importantly up at me, a bit of pride came into its eyes at being able to answer my question.

"Poyo?" Somehow, I seemed to understand it.

"Mew!" It seemed excited, and it purred as it rubbed its cheek against my hand. This cat has an awful lot of character…

"Well, Poyo, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kyousuke." The calico cat responded again, and after a while, it sat down contentedly at my side and seemed to drift off. I sat for a while, admiring it, and then I got up. Poyo woke up too, looking up at me expectantly for more petting. "Sorry, Poyo, I have to go." And then I walked away. I didn't really look back, Poyo probably had a cat family or something to go back to. I need to get back to my own catty family.

When at last I entered the door to the house, and spoke the customary,

"I'm home." I heard a faint meowing outside. Quickly opening the door, I realized something.

Poyo had followed me home.

Poyo's more dedicated than I am!

"Poyo?!" At the mentioning of its name, Poyo came into the house.

"Meow." The cat walked into the living room and settled on the couch, like it owned the place.

I went into the living room, "you can't stay here! You have to get out!" Poyo yawned and looked at me with a content face. "What if someone sees us?" I'm doing it. I'm talking to a cat. I pulled Poyo off the couch. Huh, seems Poyo's a girl. "I'll see you sometime later today, you just can't come into my house like that. It'll be bad if my family finds out about you…" Poyo purred at my sudden embrace. "C'mon, girl… Don't be like that…"

"Mrow~." Poyo rubbed her check on my chest. Damn, this cat is just pulling out all the stops.

"Well, I suppose, if we're quiet… you can stick around…" Poyo seemed to be dozing off. Is everyone tired today? "Yeah… I feel like sleeping, too. Why don't we go upstairs to my room? My bed's not big, but I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." Wouldn't want to roll over a cat in my sleep. I mean, seriously. It's a legitimate source of worry.

At this moment, I hear a noise on the stairs. I turned my head, but not my body, in order to hide Poyo. And there sat Kirino. Whoa, she actually moved down a whole entire house level while sick. How I've missed that death-glare… Her frosty eyes were mixed with menace and feelings of betrayal.

"Run, Poyo!" I put Poyo down, but she just walked in front of me and sat down, looking at Kirino. Now, my sister's glare displayed hints of confusion. "Noooo! Poyo! Why'd you blow your cover?!" Poyo looked back at me and meowed.

I could tell Kirino was going to say something, but then she had a gravity attack and flopped down with a groan. I walked over to her, joking with Poyo. "See?! You made her have a heart attack! That's my only sister!" Poyo walked over and sniffed Kirino, who was in the middle of her gravity attack. I picked up Poyo, bringing her upstairs. "Here, Poyo, stay in my room for a bit." And then I closed the door to go help Kirino.

"You shouldn't have come down here…" I said sympathetically, putting a hand on her head to ease the effects of the attack.

"Uuuu… *sniffle*"

"Wow, you're really feeling that fever, aren't you?"

"Uuu." She nodded. "You weren't thereeee. So I went to loooook." The effects of going downstairs subsided and she looked up at me. I'm still not used to all of this voluntary honesty that happens when she's sick. It's sort of scary.

"I went to go get your homework, but they made me run at the meet you had today. I feel bad for you, those guys are really slow. Like snails compared to you. Though, I can't say I did much better…" I laughed softly, still conscious of her sensitivity to sound when she's sick. Apparently, my joke displeased her.

"Baaaka. You shouldn't run like thaaat." Like what? Oh, yeah. I'm injured. I just noticed something, why does she elongate some syllables when she's sick? Does that happen when she's honest? Does Kirino have some honesty side effects?! I guess I wouldn't really know. But, I don't think she should worry about me like that.

"It's fine. Look, I read that a stitched up stomach wound takes 10-14 days to heal. I'm on day five, so it's half healed. If I ignore it, I can barely even feel it." That was a lie. It hurts no matter what I do, but I don't sit on it. Not only that, but you have to take the stitches OUT at 10-14 days. I'm still not sure when the wound heals, but I'm certain it's around that time-frame. It's not like Green Eyes stabbed into my soul or anything. "And, my arm is doing fine. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." I actually don't know about my arm, I'm keeping a close eye on it, though. When my reasoning was done, I looked to see if it worked. She still looked worried.

"Uu… Did you winnnn?" Moving past it, huh?

"Killed 'em."

"You'd better haaveee."

"Of course I did."

"Did it counnnnt?"

"Not at all."

"Uu… Did we loooseee?"

"Yeah."

"It's your fault, you knowww."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I shrugged it off. Even though I feel a slight bit guilty about technically making Kirino's team lose. "You know what was funny?" I went on to tell of my humiliation. "The original stopwatch was three seconds fast! You should have seen everyone's faces when they thought I beat your record." Including mine. Mine was probably the worst. "There's probably a video online about it somewhere, there were a bunch of girls filming." Kirino perked up at that.

"…Filming… Youu?"

"Huh? Yeah. They were crazy." WHOA! I feel the aura of rage somewhere! No, it's right in front of me! The level is… OVA 9000?!

"…" I need to switch subjects.

"Want to know about Poyo the Cat?"

"…" Still fuming. I should keep going.

"I met her on the way home and stopped to pet her. Then, she followed me here, so now I have a stray cat! Heh…"

"We can't keeeep cats. Mom's allergiiic." But, I can tell you're interested.

"Well, I'll find a place for her by the time she's home." Maybe Shin will take her.

"…" She thought for a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing the yearly play tonight. I'm going to be the duke in Twelfth Night. They needed last minute people." When Kirino heard that, she looked like she was thinking for a bit and then she looked like she didn't like something about what I said.

"Don't goooo."

"Why not?"

"…" Don't want to tell, huh?

"Well, I'll only be gone for an hour or two. It should be fine." No? Me being gone wasn't what you were upset about? Hmm… Well, I should stop worrying about it. "Anyway, I'm going to go look at my part, so I'll be in my room."

"Do it in mineee."

"I can't turn on the light in yours."

"…"

"Poyo the Cat can keep you company."

"…" Oh? You like that idea, huh? Poyo's very friendly. You should enjoy her company. "Poyo means chicken in Spanissshhh."

"Huh?! Well, what's in a name, anyway?" I'd hate to be named chicken, but I think Poyo is very fitting for the feline upstairs. Well, in sound only. "Need some help upstairs?"

"…Yeah." I bet she just wants me to carry her, that big brocon. But, I guess I can do it just this once.

"Alrighty then." I picked her up slowly, minding me and her. "Careful Ojou-chan. These stairs are steep." I chuckled a bit, then went up the stairs slowly, allowing her to adjust to the altitude of each one before moving on. My arms were on FIRE at the end. Even if she was only twenty kg, me as I am, and the time it took to go up the stairs was waaay too much. "Here. I'll go get Poyo." When she was all settled in, I went over to my room. "Oooh, Poooyooooo~!"

"Mrrow?" There was Poyo, that fun, faithful cat!

"C'mere, girl. I have somewhere you should go." I picked her up, and Poyo started purring. I walked over to my sister's room. "Here, Kirino. One cat, just for you! Custom bred!" I joked, giving my sister the cat. I'm just full of jokes today, aren't I? Aw, shut up, you know you love them.

Wow, little sisters can purr! The moment she held Poyo, they both seemed to snuggle up and let out a collective, content purr that lasted like three seconds. Or maybe it's just proof that my sister's sort of like a cat?

Anyway. When they were all close and cuddly, I walked out into my room and started memorizing my lines.

…

…

…

…..

This is harder than I thought, hold on.

…

…

…

….

There, that should do it. At the end, I realized why Kirino didn't want me to go.

There was a kiss scene at the end when Sebastian and Olivia get married along with the Orsino (the duke) and Viola.

That big brocon.

I yawned. Memorizing things somehow makes me tired. I sank into my bed, wearing my usual sleepwear... or, my boxers, and set an alarm for an hour and a half before the play. Ahh, nothing like three hours of beauty rest before a performance.

I dozed off, dreaming of Malvolio, and Sir Toby, and Maria having parties and picking on Sir Andrew, and Sebastian and Olivia laughing at the end of the table, happily married. I dreamed of the duke and Viola as rabbits, bouncing around, then bumping into Lennie from _Of Mice and Men_… Strange dreams, I know. Somehow, books and plays influence me.

I woke up part of the way through my nap, when Poyo came back to my bed. I thought she'd stay with Kirino, but I guess I can't force her to… Ah, Poyo's fur is so soft and silky… Cats are so fun to hug. I must have mumbled "Poyo" or something at some point because I heard a sound that resembled a cat, though I was too tired to listen. Am I a cat man? Maybe. I do like cats. Especially those videos of them on the internet. But, I'm not going to say I'm obsessed.

And then I returned to the world of dreams, and instead of the old dream, I had an all new one where Poyo was the Cheshire cat in _Alice in Wonderland… _And Kirino was the most interesting portrayal of Alice that I've ever seen. One only she could do (a tsundere Alice who happens to be a runner whom enjoys eroge). I was the mad hatter, and Midnight was the Red Queen… And, there was more too… But I can't remember. I think Kohei was the white rabbit. Figures.

And in my marvelous land of dreams, I forgot about all of the stress I had. I simply drifted away, hugging Poyo the cat.

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: P-P-P-POYOOOOO!**


	19. A Blast from the Past

~~AAAND START!~~

Alarm? Why must you go off? I was having a really good time sleeping. I was just about to drink some tea at one of the endless teatimes… Just five more minutes… That was a magical kind of barley… Oh! The play!

I got up… or tried to? EEEEH?! POYO, WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY FACE?!

"P-Poyo! Get off! I have to go get ready for the play…" Poyo yawned and got up sleepily, her front paws were now above my eyebrows and… "NOOO! POYO! STOP! IT HURRRRTS!" I screamed. I'm not ready for this after I just woke up! Poyo's claws… are in my FACE! She's stretching with her claws in… my FACE!

I sprang up out of bed faster than I should after just waking up, but nonetheless! I hoped Poyo would get off of my face but she dug in harder. Now, she was hanging by her front paws on the skin on my eyebrows! IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! THE PAAAAAIN!

"POYO! STOP! NOOOO! AUGH! DON'T BITE MY NOSE! STOP SCRATCHING MY COLLARBONE! YOU CAN'T CLIMB MY FAAAAAAAACE!" I grabbed Poyo to try and pull her off. Did Kirino put her up to this? Is she done being sick? No… Not even Kirino would do this. This is… Hell. All I can see is a white blob of fur and all I can feel is pain.

When I brought my hands up to grab Poyo, she simply let go and hung limply in my hands. This cat… I'm bleeding! Don't give me that cute face while I'm bleeding because of you! Don't meow like that!

I put Poyo down and went to turn off the alarm. I sighed. I guess it can't be helped… She's a cat, after all… Uu, I want to be mad and blame someone.

Anyway… what do I have to do now? Oh yeah. I should head over to the middle school as soon as possible. That way, I can get ready for the play and practice my lines with the others.

I put some pants on and a button-up shirt. I don't normally wear these for casual use, but I wanted to leave the top part open to let my cat scratches heal faster. Ohh, how they burn.

I walked downstairs… Now, what should I do? Hmm… Oh! When Kirino wakes up, she should be hungry, right? I could use something to eat, too.

I put the soup on the stove, I find that it tastes better this way. Instead of one can, I put two in so I could eat too. Two people, two cans. Seems legit. Whoa, I'm going to need a bigger pot... Okay, there we go.

Well, while that's heating, let's drink some barley tea- NO! HOW DARE WE BE OUT OF MY MOST FAVORITE TEA EVER! Should I run to the convenience store right now? No, that would be pushing the time… Why didn't I realize this sooner?! Well, I guess it can't be helped.

Um… What to do now…

Oh! Right! TV is an option!

I walked over to the TV and turned it on, flipping through the channels. What caught my eye made me drop the remote.

**If we ever meet again  
Promise me we'll still be friends  
We used to walk hand-in-hand  
Tell me we'll do it again  
When we meet…  
When we meet…**

**When the rain comes pouring down  
I'll remember you and I  
Playing and paying no mind  
To the downpour…  
To the downpour…**

A slow, sweet ballad makes its way to my ears. The guitar played with a quiet grace behind a voice that reminded me of velvet.

**If we ever meet again  
Promise me all will be forgiven  
Though leaving was my choice  
I didn't want to be without you…  
Without you…  
Without you…**

**When the spring comes and the cherry blossoms bloom  
I'll want to be with you  
Because we first met under a cherry tree**

**You may not have been my first love  
But you were my first friend…  
My first friend…**

**So I say**

**If we ever meet again  
Promise me we'll still be friends  
We used to walk hand-in-hand  
Tell me we'll do it again  
When we meet…  
When we meet…**

When the song ended, a part of me felt a little sad. It wasn't necessarily the lyrics (though they weren't bad), but rather the voice of the singer that made time slow down a bit. The girl on the screen was easily recognizable to me, and as applause broke out, I found myself whispering to the screen:

"Nee-san…" Ah, my cheek is wet… I'm crying… Uu, this brings back memories…

**"Thank you, thank you! I want to dedicate this song to someone far away right now… But hopefully, we'll meet again someday." *More wild applause***

I found the remote again, and turned off the TV. Is it time for a flashback? Yes, I think it is.

**_"Kyoutouto-chan~!"_**

**_"Yes? And would you please not say that so loudly? People are laughing! It's embarrassing!"_**

**_"D'aw, look at that blush…"_**

**_"Wh-What?! Don't ruffle my hair in broad daylight, woman! Are you crazy?! What if someone sees?!"_**

**_"Let them see. It's for good reason, anyway." She made a rare "that's so kawaii!" face, followed by something a little more serious._**

**_"Why? You're acting pretty dere today, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"_**

**_"Um… Well, actually…"_**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"I've been meaning to say this for some time, but…"_**

**_"YES!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"_**

**_"Wow, Mr. Class Rep, that was fast. Hear me out, though."_**

**_"Eh?"_**

**_"My family is moving up north."_**

**_"EEEEHH?! No! You can't go, Nee-san!"_**

**_"Sorry, I wish I didn't have to… but I don't have a choice in this matter. This is the last time we'll meet… maybe forever."_**

**_"No! You can't! I won't forgive you! You're the only one I can talk to sometimes! What'll I do when you leave?!"_**

**_"Aw, Kyoutouto-chan, don't cry..."_**

**_"And stop acting dere! *sniffle* It's gross! I-I won't let you leave! *sniffle*" And then something broke and I started bawling._**

**_"…" She made a complex face and brought out a guitar from a case she had behind her. Nee-san used to play at a café for spending money and I used to listen to her songs often. "If we ever… meet again…" This song, I had never heard before… Was this what she was working on for a while, now? I still don't know._**

**_"…Nee-san?"_**

**_"Promise me… we'll still be friends…"_**

**_"…*sniffle*" As she sang the song, I felt her feelings come across to me. When she finished, she packed the guitar and slowly left for her house, leaving me behind. When she was about a half a block away, I yelled, "NEE-SAN!"_**

**_She turned around, long black hair moving softly in the breeze._**

**_"I PROMISE! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! WE'LL BE FRIENDS FOREVER! I FORGIVE YOUUUU!" Again, tears and snot fell down my face. She was really important to me, and also, I think she was my first love though, she never even touched that subject… Even her song, or parting words, were very inconclusive._**

**_She turned, giving a still wave and said, "Goodbye, I'll sing for you again, sometime." The wind carried her voice to me. There was something glistening on her face, and I realized they were tears. That was the last I saw of her, and I ran home that night and refused to come out of my room for three days. Well, besides eating and taking care of bodily functions. I hated myself for making Nee-san cry… I blamed myself for her tears and I was upset that I didn't tell her how I felt. I never even really heard her name again…_**

Until now.

That was her…

Singing for me.

I sat down from my previously standing position. I would have stayed there more, if I hadn't heard the soup bubbling.

"Oh, shit!" I broke out of my thoughts. Running to the kitchen, I expertly took the soup off the stove and turned off the stove top. Some of the soup had bubbled over the pot, and was now on the stove. I cleaned it up and poured myself a bowl of soup.

You really have to watch these things… Thinking back on my previous state, I felt my mood go down a bit, but other than that, I felt a strange similarity to a drama I had seen recently and got a little irritated for a reason I don't quite get.

Now, here's the problem. Kirino is still sleeping. The soup won't stay hot for that long… Ah! I got it! The candle warmer!

I ran to my parent's room and rummaged through the closet, pulling out the old candle warmer. This should do the trick. I put the soup in a heat-proof bowl and took the candle warmer and soup up to my sister's room.

Plugging in the candle warmer into the wall, I then placed the soup bowl on it with chopsticks and a note next to it. The words read,

**"Gone to the play. Should be home in three hours max… Here's soup. Eat it and get better.**

**-Aniki"**

After I was satisfied with that, I shoveled food down my throat and left, putting on a warm jacket.

Whoa, it's colder than earlier! Good thing I put on this warmer jacket.

Walking over to the middle school took a bit of time, I went over my lines a lot, which made my walking slower. When I got there, it seems that a lot of people were waiting outside. No one is let into the school until the play starts to maintain order, or something like that. Anyway, they have cider and hot tea along with other things for the parents and stuff, so it isn't all bad. I went up to the front door and told the security guard I was there for the play.

"Huuu. I dunno, I've never seen you at rehearsal before." The guy looked skeptical. And a little stunned… Is there something on my face? Oh yeah. Poyo.

"I was just recruited today. I'm here to play Orsino." I explained

"…Wait, Kosaka Kyousuke?" He looked like he remembered something.

"Uh, yeah."

"Right this way, Lucifer-sama." Now, he took a submissive posture and gestured for me to enter the school.

"Oh, okay, thanks. W-Wait… LUCIFER?!"

"I've received specific orders to call you by that name."

"That girl…" Even after I told her to keep this all on the down-low…

"Lucifer-sama?"

"U-Uh, nothing! Thanks for letting me in."

"Of course. You're meeting in class 3-B." He seems proud to be of service.

"Okay." And at that, I jogged off.

Upon entering the room, there were only five other people there to begin with. I walked to a girl with red hair, hoping to be let in on what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Kosaka Kyousuke." She turned and looked at me. "I'm here to play Duke Orsino."

"Kurusu Kanako." This girl… My first impression is… She's pretty bratty. Her posture isn't exactly feminine and shows that she has confidence in herself. That, and the tone in her voice makes it seem like she's talking to an underling.

"So, um, Kurusu-san, what part are you playing?" Oh, she isn't paying attention… And yet she's staring at me?

"What happened to your face?" That was blunt.

"Poyo the Cat." Yes ma'am. Madam Poyo T. Cat happened to my face. She snickered.

"You have a cat named Poyo?!" Seriously, what's so wrong with that name?! I thought it was just fine. Another girl laughed and came to join us.

"Lol. Poyo means chicken in Spanish. Lol." Does everyone here know Spanish BUT me? And what's with the "Lol"?! That Kanako girl gave out another bit of a laugh.

"How do you know Spanish?" Someone really needs to tell me, because as far as I know, it isn't a required course.

"Lol. We had an exchange student from Spain. Rofl. When she got excited, she'd speak Spanish. Lol. Her favorite food was chicken. Lol. So, when someone brought chicken in their bento, she screamed "POYO!" really loudly. Rofl. Umg. Rofl. This happened every time because she had memory problems. Lol. Also, she was easily excitable. Rofl. By the end of the year, we all knew poyo. Lol." Okaaaay. Long explanation, and yet I still have a hard time taking it seriously because of all of this "Lol"ing.

"I see." So, you all know how to say chicken in Spanish because of a mental girl from Spain? I wouldn't have guessed that. Not ever.

"So. Pfft. Is your cat. Pfft. A chicken? Lol. Scaredy cat? Pfft. Chicken? Rofl." Does this get annoying to anyone else?

"Aha, good one…" but not really. "Anyway, where do we get the play costumes?" She looked confused.

"Play? Lol. No. We're doing a musical. Le faaail." This chick just called me a failure? At least I'm not socially awkward… I gave out a small glare.

"Huh?" In the end though, I'm still clueless.

"We're doing a musical about _Twelfth Night_. Lol. Not a play. Lol. And Kanako here is going to play Viola/Cesario. Rofl." Kanako seemed unfazed by this girl's weird way of talking.

"Yeah, I guess." She just blew it off. Ew… don't OPENLY clean your ear with your FINGERS! What are you, a member of the yakuza?!

"Huh. What's the musical's theme?" May as well go with it.

"War. Lol."

"Oh. I see. War." Because that's normal.

"Ya. War. Rofl." Kanako, who spaced out after her name stopped being mentioned suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, you."

"Who, me?" I asked.

"Who else? Get me a milk tea. The sweet kind." …Wut.

"Get it yourself." I said, like a true rebel.

"You talkin' back? *glare*" Yakuza. This brat's from the yakuza.

"No, Ma'am!" I walked off, instinctively avoiding trouble. Even though this milk tea is going to take all the money I have on me… I sighed. I wonder if she's friends with my sister. Probably.

Whatever this play- I mean musical is about, it's bound to bring trouble one way or another.

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: Well. Kanako enters the picture, and the picture about this "Nee-san" character gets less blurry. Ain't that right? Sorry for the short chappy, but school's a heavy hitter. Anyway, stay tuned!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	20. Commander Lucifer

~~AAAND START!~~

I was walking back to the room where the people for the… er… musical were meeting when- BOOM! CAT SCRATCH ROUND TWOOOOOO! Th-They itch! Ah! They hurt to itch!

To think cats are this effective in battle…

Poyo… The day I mess with you is the day I've lost my mind.

But still, why does Poyo have to mean CHICKEN of all things?! I've never even heard of it being used in another language… Though, it's not like I even know any Spanish to begin with. I mean, in Japan, people are just fine with the word! There isn't a special meaning to it at all! Are they just messing with me? There isn't really a way to know. I'm having problems with this. I mean, do words that I think are just fine mean weird things in other languages? Apparently.

Ah, there's that girl… Kanako, was it? She's squatting down, holding something… Anyway, that's totally not feminine.

"Kurusu. Catch." I said it sort of nonchalantly, tossing the tea. I'm pre-occupied with this name business right now, I can't be cordial with everyone. Oh, she didn't catch it. It just landed next to her.

"Ahh, geeze, what's up with this stupid thing, anyway?" She seems pre-occupied with something as well. Maybe I should ask for a third opinion.

"Hey."

"What." She looks up. Oh, she's holding her costume? WHOA! This really is about war! That's a fantasy battle costume! It's black and red, to match her hair. There are shoulder plates and a sword and everything! Wait… there's a rip in the left sleeve… That totally ruins the whole entire costume! I have to fix that! Forgoing my original question, I change subjects… So easily side-tracked aren't I? *sigh*

"Give me that." She looks skeptical.

"Why would I give this to someone like you?" I'll ignore that for now…

"I'm going to fix the sleeve, give it here." I grabbed the costume for her, searching around for a thread and needle.

Kanako smirked. "Oh? A guy can sew?"

"Why not?" I need to know. No one's going to fix my racing vest for me. Ah! Target acquired. Kanako didn't answer me, but kept on with that amused look on her face. I could almost hear her thinking, "So THIS is Kirino's brother?" I let her evaluate me as she pleased. Sewing the tear back together as best I could, I wondered about Poyo again.

"Is it true?"

"Eh? What?" Oh, whoops, I should have been more specific.

"Does Poyo really mean chicken?" Kanako's face instantly darkened. Whoa! All the life has drained from her! What power!

"Ah." She affirmed. Is that a look of dread I spy?

"Was the mental girl really that bad?" As improbable that it is to have a mental girl from Spain transfer to your class, I don't have much to dispute it…

"What mental girl? Are you delusional?" Huh?

"How'd you learn poyo, then?" Another death spell.

"Our FACs teacher…" She's shaking? In rage?! Was it really that bad?! Calm down! "Ahh, that bitch!" She kicks a nearby chair. "Why'd I have to learn Spanish for extra credit, anyway?! You don't need to cook to live or anything!" Actually, you kind of do… Could it be that this person is a natural idiot? And, nice language, by the way.

"So… If I put this together right, you got a failing grade and the teacher made you learn the lesson in Spanish for extra credit?" That makes more sense than a mental girl. But really, teachers can just do whatever they want, can't they?

"Yeah. Problem?" Don't vent on me! I'm innocent! But hold on, a few things don't add up like that.

"So, was she from Spain?"

"So what?" Okay, well, that part was correct then.

"How'd Kirino learn Spanish, then?" I doubt she'd need extra credit- oh. FACs class. "You know what, never mind."

"Hmph." Kanako is in a bad mood, but I need one more thing answered.

"But, that girl over there said-"

"Idiot, she's a liar, can't you tell?" Well, that makes sense. "When she lols, she's lying… That brat." I made her mood worse? Ahh. So you've learned that the hard way. That aside, do you really have a right to call other people brats?

I went back to sewing, and after a few minutes, I finished. Kanako had found the milk tea on the floor and had started drinking it.

"Here." I tossed the fixed costume to her and it landed next to her. She started inspecting it. After she found it fine, I asked her something that would be useful, considering the play is in a little more than 50 minutes. "You should get that on and stuff. Also, where do I get my stuff?" At that moment, the loling girl re-appears.

"I brought your stuff." She handed me a bag. No lols. This is my stuff. "You should look great in it. Lol." Ah ha! A lol! …Great, she thinks I'm ugly. I blame Poyo.

"Where do I change?"

"Here. Rofl." Riiight, like I'm going to strip in front of middle school girls.

"No, seriously."

"The room across from this one." I left at once. Kanako's pretty interesting, but this hasn't exactly been a positive experience. The other males were already there, getting dressed. My costume was… Whoa, elaborate! I really look like royalty! My costume was that of a commander, it had roughly the same color scheme as Kanako's, but the sword was not a rapier that hung at the waist. It was actually a broadsword!

There was a red cape that hung from one of the arms, and the large, black shoulder plates and chest guard were accented with red tribal markings. There was a red sash for my waist, and overall, everything looked well planned out. Nice work, for middle school kids! The materials could have been better quality if they had the high school's budget, though.

My broadsword and armor had dents and scratches on it, from battles, I presume… Anyway, I dressed as fast as I could and made it back to the main room, where I noticed they were doing the makeup and hair and stuff. While I was looking through my part, the play slowly started to come together.

The songs were fairly easy, pretty classic musical stuff… The script was almost like the original but with battle references and a slightly different plotline… Yosh! I can do this! But also, I can't believe I'm doing this. This actually looks like a Mulan-ish thing… And, I should really be at home.

Anyway, the story goes sort of like this.

**Viola and Sebastian were fleeing from their country where the front lines had reached and all of the sudden, there was a big storm and their ship capsized. Viola awakens on the beach to find Sebastian gone, and sings about how she hopes he is alive but she doesn't have hope of finding him. Viola doesn't know what to do, there is no work but military work in the city that she arrives in.**

**After uniting with the ship captain, she decides that she will pretend to be a messenger "boy" for the war, thus creating Cesario the eunuch. She plans to meet Sebastian someday while on her duties. Viola pays the captain to keep her real identity on the down-low. Getting suited up as best she can, she goes to the military base to enlist in the army. There is a song while she is being tested about being tough enough for the army.**

**She is assigned to Commander Orsino's squadron, and goes at once. When she gets there, she falls in love with Orsino almost instantly, though she takes good care to hide it. Orsino displays his strength the second he enters, training his elite squadron and encouraging them. He sings about protecting his country, even if it means giving up his life.**

**When Orsino meets Viola, he orders her to go give a ring to Olivia. She is a woman who is mourning the loss of her brother who died in war. Part of her mourning is not being able to marry, but Commander Orsino still tries to woo her. Viola displays some conflicting emotions about delivering the ring, incase Olivia ends up with Orsino, but decides she needs to gain the commander's trust.**

**Upon arriving at the mansion, she is greeted by Olivia's elite guard. Captain Maria and the advisor, Festie. Festie and Maria give Viola a hard time entering, singing about not trusting outsiders and being faithful to their mistress. Then, Olivia comes out, singing at them to quiet down, and displays open affection to Viola, falling in love with "Cesario" instantly.**

**After a long love comedy-ish part of the musical, the front lines come to the town, and havoc breaks out. Orsino orders the troops to Olivia's mansion, where the front lines currently are, stating that he must protect the one he loves and ends up singing a song about how they must win. When arriving, he fights and gets mortally injured.**

**Viola sees this and forsakes Olivia to help the Commander. Olivia is confused, singing about how this is disobeying orders, and how she loves "Cesario" and how he shouldn't leave her to die. After all this, Viola leaves anyway.**

**Viola fends off attackers best she can with Orsino, however, they are soon overtaken. They hide in a secret room they find by accident in the mansion to come up with a plan. Viola reveals her identity, feeling like this may be the last chance she has to do this. After a while, the two fall in love, sharing a light kiss. However, the mood is broken by enemy footsteps outside.**

**Orsino comes up with a plan. He will take care of the enemy commander himself, while Viola escapes. Viola rejects this plan, not wanting her love to die, but Orsino charges into the battlefield. In the end, it turns out that Sebastian is the enemy commander, Olivia is stuck to him like glue because she thinks he is Cesario. Sebastian fell in love with Olivia's fair looks so he doesn't mind. Viola is terrified that one of the people she loves has to die, but cannot intervene because of enemies in her way.**

**Orsino ends up slaying Sebastian after a long and hard battle, and Olivia commits suicide, thinking her love has died. Orsino is sad by this, but loves Viola now, so he is not SUPER sad… **Some loyalty.** Anyway, he drives off all of the enemies, and in a week the war has been won. Viola and Orsino get married after the war is over, quitting the army. The last scene is a duet between Viola and Orsino describing their sorrows over the war, but looking forward to a better future. They then embrace and the curtain drops.**

*Cough* Wow. They managed to make it a partial tragedy, but the script isn't so bad! Anyway, I have to prepare my heart for this… Two whole kisses is more than I've had in my life and I have them in less than an hour! Looking at Kanako, I find her glaring at me, which means she read the script too. Someone is sooo not happy about this.

I sat down to get my makeup done, repeating over and over that this was just a play in my head. In the end, my mind went blank, and I couldn't focus on much because the thought of Kirino murdering me over this crossed my mind. When the guy that was doing my makeup- yes, guy. Anyway, when he told me to look in the mirror, I was both amazed and a little mad.

They made my cat scratches seem like scars, but they shaved off part of my eyebrows to do it. I wondered why it felt so weird up there… Anyway, everything else was really realistic. My hair was also done really well. The part that normally framed my face was combed in an ark to the right of my face, spiked in some places. It was a refreshing look, and I must say that it doesn't look bad on me.

I wanted to see how the others look, but apparently there wasn't time for that. I was then ushered backstage by the lol girl. I couldn't see Kanako, but the rest of the people were just as well outfitted as I. Before the last five minutes to the show, I heard a, "LUCIFER-SAAAAN!" And turned, mortified.

"Oh, it's the manager!" Some boy said.

"Oh, thank god, I couldn't do this without her." One of the female pit orchestra members said. Anyway, the manager stops just before me, and looks up, smiling.

"What took her so long?!" The boy said again.

"Sorry, everyone, I was stuck watching re-runs!" Wow, she said that so easily… AND EVERYONE ACCEPTS IT! Where was that shyness from before?! Certainly not here. Maybe she's one of the people who display personality changes when doing things related to their passion… Like Kirino. "Lucifer-san, you look sooo handsome!" Some girls murmured in agreement. "I hereby make an announcement: Orsino in the play shall now be changed to Lucifer, due to the unparalleled strength in battle this guy has." She really does just do whatever she wants, doesn't she? And again, everyone accepts it easily.

"Are you serious?!" Someone has to stick up for myself… Even if that person is me!

"Why wouldn't I be?" She looked confused.

"Uu… Whatever." Kanako, based on the direction the top of her was facing, wasn't paying much attention… Lol girl is missing… And… Yeah, I have no clue who anyone else is. Damn… Well, so much for having an almost normal experience.

"This will be filmed and re-run during a school assembly tomorrow, so everyone do their best!" Shit. I'm going to get murdered. Kirino will murder me. Pleassseeee let her be sick tomorrow too, so I can cover this up. I don't care if it is professional, this big of a brocon will have problems with just the HUG at the end!

Before I could express my concerns aloud, the manager walked onto the stage, grabbing hold of the mic.

**"Thank you all for coming here! Please enjoy the play!" **And then, she ran off stage and the lights dimmed. That happened really fast! Did she plan it so I couldn't argue?! I took my cue anyway, and moved out of the way for the stagehands and stuff.

This is going to be an interesting play.

**/-/-/-/**

**"Hey."**

**"What are you doing here? I thought you are supposed to be helping out behind stage!"**

**"Shh, quiet. Hear me out. He's here!"**

**"Who?... No way, that guy?!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Who's he play?"**

**"You'll see…"**

**"Hmph. Well, I expect your full cooperation."**

**"Of course… I know the drill…"**

**"Hey, you! Go get the bag!"**

**"M-Me? But I have to be back- you mean THAT bag?"**

**"No, the other guy, you idiot. And, yeah… That bag. Ku, ku, ku… This is going to be great."**

**"Indeed. I'll make sure to film all of it."**

**"Escape just after you're done being needed and we'll plan more at the back of the crowd."**

**"I can't wait… But, this won't be much fun for me, who has to sit on the sidelines….. Lol."**

~~AAAND END!~~

**AN: Well, things coming together? No? Perhaps it's still too early. Anyway, keep reading! Things about ta get serious up in heur!**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AN: **

**Well, here's this, because I feel like it's needed.**

**I'm going to start out with this right now.**

**SORRY FOR MURDERING KANAKO'S CHARACTER! *deep bow***

**Well, now that that's over with. Some types of characters are hard for me, and to the tell the truth, it's getting to the point where I've read so many fanfictions that I'm having a hard time telling which versions of characters are real and which aren't. That aside, I SHOULD get better as I get a feel for it so bear with me. I'm still learning!**

**Now. I've been getting comments about the storyline, saying that things don't add up. Here's some things I've noticed being said.**

** What happens to his racing life? Wai it no there?**

** Wai he so unstressicul?**

** Shouldn't injuries be worse? Wtfff, so unreulishtic.**

**Other things were said, yet I won't include them for time and such. Sorry for writing them like that, but I've been getting the itchies for writing in troll sort of speak. Nothing against the posters, they bring up valid points and they are respectful.**

**Anyway, my largest response is, KEEP READING! I know it may seem like I don't sometimes but, I have a general plan! (80%) My other reasons are, **

** I'm just doing whatever the F*** I want. (1-5%)**

** It's a fanfiction. Deal with it. Sometimes, I don't want to put in harsh realities. (1-3%)**

** Sometimes, I don't even know myself. (rest of %)**

**Aaand there ya have it. Still think I'm sort of respectable? Wow, you really hang in there. I would have lost faith long ago :P Anyway. Please enjoy the story like you always have! Thanks for reading the note, talk with y'all next note!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	22. The Musical Started it!

~~AAAND START!~~

**-((**"Is this thing on?"

"I think it is…"

"Oh, cool, it is. See that red light thingy? Yeah, it's recording."

"You're so technical. Lol."

"Shut up, I just bought this thing." A face comes into view. "Anyway, how'd you get away so quickly?"

"They only need me for part of act one as one of the ladies on the ship. Well, that and a few extras later on."

"Oh. I see. Anyway, let's plan."

"But wait, did you hear that guy singing? He's actually pretty good, I mean, better than most."

"You think he's in choir? That chick with red hair ain't so bad either." The boy in the picture sets off into a dreamy look.

"Sure he's in choir. Lol. But yeah, you're right. She's not so bad."

"Why wouldn't he be in choir?"

"My brother's in his class, says he misses school 3/10 days."

"That bastard, I bet he's cocky, too."

"Doesn't he have a sister?"

"Oh sure, that track lady. Even I know about her, she's supposedly a model and a real pretty one." The girl in the view of the camera glares at the boy. "A-Anyway… What's the plan?"

"Bait and switch?"

"Sure thing. Sounds good. I'm getting excited… It's the first time we've done something like this."

"He's going to praise us! There's no way we'd get a rank up for this. Lol."

"I've got the stuff, let's do it after the play."

"No thanks. Lol."

"You use too much sarcasm."

"No, I don't. Rofl."

"How do you turn this thing off?"

"Like this-"**))—**

The play was going great so far. Kanako is actually a really amazing singer! I feel sort of embarrassed, singing in front of so many people… I haven't done this in forever… Anyway, right now, we're entering the kiss scene… I'm a little nervous, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm detecting a little change in Kanako's voice as we're moving along the stage, fighting the "army." She's done well to memorize the script in such little time… I've had to do small improvisations throughout this when I forget a line or two.

Anyway, want to see the musical? Of course you do!

**"*gasp gasp gasp* We have to keep running, they're on our tail!" Cesario exclaims.**

**"…I don't think I'll make it out of this alive *Cough*"**

**"Commander!" The commander falls over.**

**"Do-Don't die, commander!"**

**"You have to leave without me…!"**

**"No, I can't do that!" Lucifer puts his hand on Cesario's face.**

**"You're a good man, Cesario…" The army approaches. "But you have to go."**

**"Geh!" Cesario turns away, tears in "his" eyes. He steps on a hollow brick that makes a clicking noise, and the wall rotates them into a secret room, lit with torches. "Commander! Commander, look! We're saved!" The army runs by, unaware of the passage.**

**"Cesario… Though I know not how, I owe you my life… *cough* Though I may not have it for much longer." The commander goes quiet. "…Listen. My brother, Commander Ruthis, lives north east of here. If you tell him what happened, he will definitely take you in. He is a fair man."**

**"Don't talk like that, Commander!" After thinking through some things, Cesario speaks up. "L-Listen… I've got something to tell you."**

**"What? To think you would keep secrets from me… Haha, Cesario, you are a most cunning man if you can manage to do that. *cough*"**

**"Truth is… I'm a girl. My name is Viola, and I pretended to be Cesario in order to live as your messenger. I-I," **Kanako stumbles a bit here.** "Am madly in love with you…" Cesario takes off the wig, becoming the beautiful Viola.**

**"I cannot believe this…! My most trusted soldier… A woman?!" The commander is taken aback.**

**"Yes… I am sorry to have hidden this for so long."**

**"Never mind that… I am more confused by my own feelings."**

**"Your own… Feelings?" Viola is confused.**

**"Viola, I think I am in love with you. From your face to your courage, you open my eyes yet again to the blossoming flower of love." **I tried not to stumble, here.

**"Commander…" Viola is happy. "Oh, Commander!" Viola hugs Lucifer.**

**"Alas, if we don't make it out of here, I will not last long." The commander coughs.**

**"Commander!"**

**"Lucifer."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Call me Lucifer, Viola."**

**"O-Okay…"**

**"And promise me, you will go to my brother's castle. It is the only place I feel you will be safe if I die."**

**"Lucifer-" The commander kisses Viola, taking her by surprise. **The audience went crazy, with this. The kiss wasn't supposed to be until two lines from now, but I rushed it in order to actually get it done as smoothly as possible. Kanako, who was as taken by surprise as a one Viola should be, was a pro. She didn't break character… Yet I can tell something will happen to me later for doing it when she wasn't ready.

"**Viola, promise me…"**

**"I promise." **That was a very stiff promise. Yet the audience was too excited to care. Every year, the plays' (or in this case, musicals') kisses are why most people go, anyway. I'm starting to think it's just some sick idea from a teacher who never escaped puberty.

**"Good… Now, I can die in peace. Listen to me. I will go attract the army's attention while you escape."**

**"You can't do that!" Lucifer ignores Viola's feelings.**

**"I am sorry I could not spend more time with you." And at that, the commander pushes the brick, and rushes out.**

My acting may have been a little forced towards the end, but I had to calm down my heart. My insides were deteriorating after kissing a girl that I didn't really love… And not exactly thinking it was a bad experience. Sena would say something like, "And the animal reveals his true nature, opening a pit of burning desire!" Or something. Though, she meant that for homo men, most likely… I'm not going to say that lit fire to my libido, but it definitely was exhilarating…

Of course, when that feeling died down and I settled back into the musical, everything else went smoothly. The marriage scene was hardly as bad because the deed had already been done. Eugh. I feel like a man-whore.

I'm serious.

Even if it was for a play, I don't like this girl enough to even be FRIENDS yet and the first time I kissed her, I decided it wasn't so bad! After the second kiss, you desperately hope for the musical to be over, though. Well, mostly because I saw the camera lenses flash and remembered that I don't have long to live.

Anyway, Kanako acted a little more strangely than I. Though she didn't necessarily break character, every time she wasn't in direct audience view, she freaked out or something. My god, was it really that horrible? Well, it's not like I've practiced this or anything!

Now, after the play is when the real fun begins.

/-/-/-/

"Whoa, Kosaka-san, you're ripped!" A middle school boy remarks.

"R-Really? Heh, I doubt it. When you get to high school, this just sort of happens." It's true. Though, I did work my ass off for a long time when I couldn't pay Shin for bike repairs. That was definitely a factor in me gaining the physique I have.

"Sweet~! Can't wait to get to high school!" He comes closer. "So, you popular with the girls?"

"Nothing like that." …I'm not exactly at school enough to gain their favor.

"Ya done it yet?" WHOA, WHOA, WHOA?! WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T JUST SPRING THAT ONE ON ME LIKE IT'S NORMAL!

"Confidential."

"Aww…" YA DAMN RIGHT I'M KEEPIN' THAT TO MYSELF! Somehow, this guy thinks were bonding and puts his arm around me when I'm removing the costume sash. Please. Get away from me.

"What was it like to kiss Kanako?"

"Got your eyes on her?" I tried to change the focal point of this conversation to the guy hanging onto my shoulder.

"Naw, nothin' like that…." You totally do. "Jus' wonderin'…"

"It wasn't so bad." I answered honestly.

"Duude, I bet she's freakin' out right now." He gets excited.

"It was just for a play…" I wave it off, though I'm still freaked over it myself. He makes a face like he thinks I'm mature or something and moves on.

"How'd you get those scars? I'll keep it on the down-low for ya…" Well, I can get away with a vague answer on this.

"Fights." To the death. I'm reaaally trying not to think about it, though.

"Aw, Aniki, you da man!" Why'd you switch my titles? Hey, other boys, help! This man is interrogating me! Ugh, they're just as into it. All of the sudden, we're interrupted.

"Has anyone seen Kanako?" The manager peeked into the boy's changing room, making us all dive for cover.

"No, why would we see her in HERE?" A boy asked. A very good question. The manager seemed a little disappointed by something… And I think I know what it is.

You were checking for BL, weren't you, Ms. Maschera fan? I'll have you know I don't swing that way.

…

…

…

Can you stop staring at us, now? Um… Your nose is bleeding. Please leave. I offered some conversation to get her out of here.

"I'll look for her when I'm done changing. Try checking by the vending machines." Like I'd know where she is… But still.

"Oh, okay. Bye then… Lucifer-sama. Thanks for the eye candy~." Then she left.

"Ohhh shit, man! She's totally givin' you the eye!" The boy re-animates. "Told ya Kanako'd be freaking out!" Just because she isn't here doesn't mean… Whatever, nothing I say will make you feel otherwise. Also, if you're trying to act friendly, keep that hint of jealousy out of your face, bro.

"Hmph, I guess."

"You just brush it off?! Man, I bet you get those looks all the time!" You just don't get it. That eye was more of an, "I want to see you in a BL film" look than a, "Have your way with me" look.

"Not really." I only know one girl who gives those exact types of looks. I'll give you a hint. Akagi Sena.

"Aniki, I'd follow you into any battle if you teach me how to be popular with the ladies." A few agreements spread throughout the room.

"Hey, can you give us a few hints on how to go for your sister?" A question was raised. Over half the boys in that room nodded. I glared at the boy who asked that question instinctively.

"Hell. No. Nobody. And I mean nobody. Goes for my sister." The room went silent, people froze, and the boy who asked took his question off the table quickly. I'll be damned if I let anyone go for my sister without even knowing her or anything. Or I'm not her brother. The first person to come back to life, was my questioner.

"Daaaayummmm, boi! That's some dedication!" Some of the boys laughed off their stress. I was not to be trifled with, and after that, people kept a respective distance. The boy finished changing way before me, as his costume was a little simpler, and took off. I hung around, not really wanting to look for Kanako after the musical… So, I changed slower.

**-((**"Where were you?! I've been here for a half hour! What a way to be punctual. Lol. Not."

"I changed places with an extra in the changing room for 1000 yen, got some good information.""'

"Really? What'd you hear?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The boy takes out a sound recorder and plays it for the girl. The conversation in the changing room is repeated and the boy is revealed as the talkative one.

"Nice… So he's going to look for Kanako?"

"You got it."

"Seems like a siscon…"

"He most likely is."

"How manly. Lol."

"Anyway, we can use this to our advantage."

"True… I'll bring him to you. Wait in the room we appointed earlier over text. Are you guys all set?"

"Yeah. Got everything set up."

"Okay. Hey, what are we going to do with these videos? Put them online? Rofl."

"We are, actually. It'll be like a message. I'll blur the faces and stuff using a software, but they'll know."

"Lol. What a way to make a statement."

"Yup. Anyway, get going, he's probably done changing."

"'Kay."**))—**

I got done changing, walking out leisurely, looking in just about every classroom I passed for the missing redhead… What time is it, anyway? Oh, shit! It's been this long?! I've got about 40 minutes until Lil' Miss Imouto's going to blow a fuse… I should have given myself four hours instead of three. With how clingy she is when she's sick, she'll definitely hold me to my self-appointed curfew.

I started running. How far could she be?! Ah, there's lol girl! Maybe she's seen her!

"Hey!"

"Ahh, Kosaka-san. How nice to see you. Lol." I ignored her sarcastic ways.

"Have you seen Kanako?"

"Kurusu? Sure, I've seen her. She's in room 2-A." That far away? That's across the school! How'd she make it that far? Was she really that freaked out?!

"Thanks!" I took off running.

2-A…

2-A…

2-A…

There it is! I turned a sharp corner and went to slide the door. At that moment, I realized that lol girl had followed me!

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Lol."

"I don't buy it." You loled. At this moment, she lunges towards me, attacking me out of nowhere.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" I dodged, my back hitting the door.

"Che." She seems to be upset I dodged. Something is fishy here… Those moves… Isn't that like a black belt in karate kind of move? Who am I dealing with? Why is this happening?!

She advances again, three swift kicks and a punch. Two avoid them, the best I could do was slide the door open and stumble into the classroom. I closed the door and as soon as I did, my world went black.

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: What's going to happen to Kyousuke? And where IS Kanako?! You'll get yer answer pretty quick, my pretties! **

**Haha, anyway, sorry this may feel like fillers. But, I'll tell you this.**

**I'M LAYING THE DOTS DOWN BEFOREEEE I CONNECT THEM!**

**Meaning, this is all for the good of the story in the long run. Even if you think these chapters don't have much significance, they do. Trust me. Thanks for reading! Till next time! (Which should be pretty quick)**


	23. Brutality

~~AAAND START!~~

**-((**"D-Did I get him?" The outside of the room is shown on camera, faint voices can be heard from inside.

"Of course you did! You're on the baseball team, if he didn't get knocked out by that then-"The door opens. "Oh, hey." Lol girl steps into the room with a nod.

"I dunno, he looks like he can fight…" The boy with the baseball bat picks up a passed out Kyousuke. "What should I do with him?"

"Put 'im in the chair. Then tie 'im up." A glint appears the leader's eyes. There were currently five people in the room. The last person sat, tied in a corner.

"MMMPH! MMMMMPHHH!" The red-headed girl cried out. She was gagged and bound, trying in vain to escape.

"Shut up, Kanako!" Lol girl sounded irritated. The camera shook.

"Okay. He's tied up… Phew, this guy's heavy. Yama-"

"DON'T USE NAMES! God, kid! How much time do I have to spend teaching you this shit every day?!" Yama(rest unknown) seemed to snap, fear coming into his eyes for a flash of a moment.

"Sorry… A-Anyway, what do I do now?" The boy looked apologetic.

"Gimme the bat." Yama stuck out his hand expectantly.

"Why? I'm the one in the baseball club." The boy sounds perplexed and a bit defensive, but his facial expression cannot be seen by the camera.

"You handle the electricity." Yama points to a bag a few meters away from Kanako, who was still thrashing about.

"Y-You mean, we're actually going to use what's in the bag?! Bu-But that's for the higher-ups…" Now, the boy sounds uneasy.

"Why else would we need it, stupid!" Yama waved his hand around. "Now c'mon, hand it over, will you?" The boy slowly hands the bat over. "Geeze, you're such a coward. I don't even think you'll get a promo."

"That's the only reason I'm participating, though!" The boy's face shows anger. "If you ask me, this is useless! I only want the promo!"

"Pah, we're teaching our enemies a lesson. Don't you know?"

"Yeah, a lesson-" Lol girl started to parrot Yama.

"Shut up, lol-ita!" The leader of this small group barked at the filming girl.

"LOL-WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! ROFL!" The girl's voice hit the camera from behind.

"Gee, if only you were believable…" Yama sounds unenthusiastic. "Now, shut it!"

"U-Ummm…" The boy looks like he has a question. "What do I do?"

"Set it up. That thing in the bag. Let's wait for Sir Kyousuke to wake up." At this statement, a dark aura seems to fill the room and Kanako stopped struggling. White noise was the only thing audible on the camera, and impending doom loomed over the knocked out street racer in the chair.**))—**

/-/-/-/

I woke up slowly.

"Uuugh, my head…" I tried to touch my head with my hands, but, I can't! What?! Where am I?! And… And what happened!?... Is that KANAKO over there? Whoa, nice angle! *cough* I mean… Why is she like that? Gah… I need to hurry up and remember what happened… My head hurts… Along with the rest of my body- but that's not something that's recent.

"Good morning, Kosaka-kun~!" A boy came up and smiled triumphantly at me. Wait…. I know this guy!

"You're… From the play!"

"Sorta, I guess… Hehe… Oh, this is going to be fun. Take a look at your surroundings, will you?"

I looked down to find myself strapped into a chair...

"!" Where'd my shirt go? Hell, where'd my pants go?! I instantly felt exposed, but I couldn't move my hands from behind me to cover myself. At least I have my boxers on…

And uh… What's this? It looks like a modified shock collar… It's like an oversized dog harness… OH HELL NO! I SAW THIS AT AN EROGE STORE BEFORE! I AM NOT INTO THIS TYPE OF PLAAAAAAAAYYYY! WHY IS THERE A CAMERA?! AM I GOING TO GET RAPED?! UAH! AND THIS ONE'S MODIFIED! OH NO! THIS IS GOING TO HURT!

I struggled against the cloth keeping me to the chair… But to no avail.

"So, now that you've realized your situation…" YOU DON'T DENY THE NATURE OF THIS?! OH SWEET LORD! "You know what you've done… Miko-sama is very upset… We're just gonna have to teach you a lesson about respect."

Miko again? Aw, man… To think that the neighborhood gangs were so advanced these days…

"You shouldn't bully girls." I stated this clearly, showing no fear. "Uph!" The boy from the locker rooms hit me with a baseball bat. No doubt, this is what knocked me out to begin with. Damn… Who knows if I'll make it home alright… If at all.

I swore myself to silence after that. Talking will do nothing… And I won't let these guys hear me submit or anything… I'll take this best I can. Biker's honor.

"Don't worry. This is for others, too. So, when we post this online, hopefully people will think twice before getting into your kind of shit." Yes. Right now, I am in some very deep shit.

/-/-/-/

**-((**"You had enough yet?!" Yama yelled. "HUH, KID?!" He hit Kyousuke with the bat again, drawing a sound of pain. Kyousuke was bloodied and beaten, scaring the other three people in the room to silence. Kanako watched wide-eyed, backing into the corner. The boy with the electric remote stood, half shielding his eyes, and lol-girl could neither be seen nor heard from the camera's point of view.

"…" Kyousuke did not make a noise.

"Still quiet with me, huh?" The bat came down again on Kyousuke's jaw. He spit out blood but still did not make an attempt to say anything.

/-/-/-/

"Th-That's enough, sir! He's losing consciousness! Haven't we taught him enough?!" The boy with the remote control sounded fearful.

"I'm not giving up until this bastard says something! He's gonna have to beg me to stop!" Yama's eyes had long lost their humanity. Now, they were filled with bloodlust. "Shock him! Keep him up!"

"AAUUURRGHH!' Kyousuke screamed, jolting up. Yama walked up to him.

"You gonna say something now, bitch?" He socked Kyousuke in the gut.

"…" Yama became enraged.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, ANSWER ME! I'LL CRIPPLE YOU!" At the peak of his anger, he brought down the bat. An unnatural cracking sound followed, coming from Kyousuke's right shin. Again, a scream and then silence. Ragged breathing could be heard.

"SHTAHP IP AUREADEH!" Kanako tried her best to speak through the gag. It wasn't expertly tied, allowing her mouth leeway.

"SHUT UP, GIRL! YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU?!" Kanako went silent again.

"SHE'S RIGHT SIR, JUST STOP!" The boy yelled. He got up and threw down the remote control, running out of the room.

"LOL-ITA, AFTER HIM!" Lol girl put the camera to where it captured the scene alright and ran out of the room, chasing the boy.

"….So, it's just you and me…"

"…"

Yama drops the bat and goes to pick up the remote control.

"You know, it isn't the volts that kill you with the electricity… It's the current."

"…"

"This doesn't have enough current to kill someone… but it sure does hurt, doesn't it?"

"…"

"Let's see how much you can take."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kanako looked away.**))—**

/-/-/-/

I can't take it anymore… My skin feels like it's being barbequed… I can't see… or really hear anymore… or swallow. I… I'm losing it. Sorry, guys.

/-/-/-/

I slowly came to… What is going on? Oh, yeah… The guy from the locker rooms… He's waving my phone around… Saying something about sending a link… To who? Who… Oh. Kirino. Kirino! Kirino... I… I have to go home… He's saying… The videos are online…?

What videos…? My videos… Ahhh, I'm hurting. What time is it…?

Kanako… She's here too. She seems hopeful? Is that cause… He's sending it to Kirino? Yeah must be. She'll call for help.

Kirino will… She'll call for help.

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: Another short chapter goes by! Wow! This should be the end of what people may think of as  
"fillers" …. Though, really, all of this was needed to support the next part of the story. Who knows? Perhaps you'll get the gift of a longer chapter as my thanks for being patient?**

**Heh, well, 'till next chapter!**

**ICE-OUT!**


	24. Salt in the Wounds

~~AAAND START!~~

"Kosaka…"

"Kosaka…san…"

"Kosaka-san…!"

"Kosaka-san, wake up!" A light burned into my eyes.

"Uh…." I moved my head. _Turn it off… the light._

"I'm getting a response!"

"Keep talking to him!" _So loud…_

"Kosaka-san, do you remember anything?"

"…" _Remember… remember what?_

"Now that the adrenaline's out of him, we need to re-assess the situation…"

"Roger, sir."

"Check his pupil size when you can…"

"Of course, I'm not that new…"

"Keep talking to him! He's going back under!"

"Ah! Right!" Something's there… A face? Two? "Kosaka-san, do you remember your situation? You've been hit in the head multiple times."

"Un….." _Is that true?... Yeah… Yeah… Ah, pain…_

"Do you know what day it is?" _What day is it… What day… I know this…_

"…Monday…? No…. Tuesday…."

"Good, good. Can you look over here for me, please?" A face comes more into focus. I tried to make eye contact, when a bright light flashed in my eyes- even brighter than what is here now.

"Uh…"

"He seems to have a concussion."

"What's your basis?"

"The patient has shown sensitivity to noise, abnormal pupils, and repeated loss of consciousness…"

"Alright."

"A scan should not be necessary…"

"We should do one, just in case, though. It could be serious."

"If you think so…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, keep talking to him!"

"R-Right…" The face looks at me again. "Do you remember what happened?"

"…." _I don't… no… something happened, I think I was in a room… Oh… Kanako, yeah, she was there… _"Where's…. Where's Kanako?"

"She was taken into the police station for questioning after a quick medical examination."

"Careful! Don't overwhelm him!" All of the sudden, an even louder voice could be heard.

"ANIKI!" _Agh, it's so loud… but it sounds like… Kirino? Kirino! I remember! She's sick… I told her I'd be back in three hours, and I went to a play that was actually a musical and… and… and I kissed Kanako, and after the play… after the play…. After the…. Play…. But, it has to be passed three hours now! I have to talk to her…_

I tried to get up. "Kirino…" Ah, my voice came out weak. "Kirino!" I can't move all that well! Hey, can you see me? I'm here! Hey, c'mere!

"Aniki!" She's coming closer… She sounds concerned… Is she holding back tears? Don't cry… If I turn my head I can see her. Ahh, she looks better. Hey, you can see me right? Why have you stopped? Come closer!

Kirino put her hand over her mouth and fell onto her knees, tears suddenly streaming down her face. "Aniki….?" I'm telling you, don't cry! Wait, I'll come to you! Ugh, moving hurts too much…

"What are you doing here? Visitors shouldn't be back here!"

"I was told she was family…"

"Well, take her back outside until his condition is more stable! I'm worried this much stimulation could…"

"Right, right." A figure behind Kirino bent down to her. "You're going to have to come back outside the room for a while…"

"…." The figure put her hand on Kirino's shoulder. Kirino shrugged it off.

"C'mon, you can see him later…"

"…No…" Two big men came in the room and took her by the arms, talking softly. I couldn't hear a thing they said. What were they saying? "No! NO! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Hey, what are they doing? Let her go? Let her go! Hey, let her go!

I started to move, against pretty much everything which was telling me not to. "Kirino!" I moved a little more. Maybe I can move my legs if I try? Yeah… Ow! Not that one… Just my arm wants to move, but maybe that could help… "Kirino!" I called again. She heard me, I think.

"Aniki!" She was almost out of the door, still struggling hard.

"His heart rate is going up! I don't think he'll be able to stay up like this!"

"ANIKI!"

/-/-/-/

Waking up again… This time it's dark… Am I in a different room? This one's warmer… "Gah! Kirino! Ah… hah… hah…" I flinched, there was a lot of pain going on right now… Lots of… there's someone here… They noticed I'm up… Come closer, I can't see your face.

…Kirino! She's here! She doesn't look any better than I last saw her... How long has it been since then?

"Kiri…no…." I tried again. "Kirino…."

"Baka…" She walked closer. "Bakaaa~!"

"…Kirino… Don't cry…" That didn't seem to help. She reached to touch me, lightly brushing my arm.

When I flinched, she pulled away quickly, resigning herself to sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"You're not sick anymore…?" I asked, trying to distract her from whatever is tormenting her.

"…No…" That didn't help either. Why can't I help?! "Why'd you go?!" Huh? "Why'd you have to go to the play tonight?! I told you not to, why didn't you listen?! I saw the videos… I saw the videos… Why'd you go?" The last question was more of a whisper. Video… Video… thinking… Oh. I remember it all now. That… That stuff that happened. He really did send it to Kirino, huh?

"…Sorry." I said quietly. She looked down, still quietly going through hell, it seemed.

"It's all my fault…" Huh? "It's all my fault…!" How'd she come to that conclusion? "If I hadn't gotten sick… You wouldn't have had to go to school and no one would have asked you to the play and…" She seemed to be breaking down a little bit more each sentence. "It's all my fault."

"But, I got you sick. Nothing's your fault." Don't you remember? You said this was my fault and I agreed, even. Even I… Even I can remember that much.

"If I hadn't stayed up all night…"

"It's not your fault!" I pushed this out with as much force as I could muster. How can she be this much like a girl at this time? You can afford to be cold to me here… I'd be able to handle that better than this… "Stop blaming yourself! What's happened has happened!" She looked at me. We sat there for a while, until she uttered "Okay." quietly. After that there was more silence until another seemingly random and uncharacteristic thing slipped out of her mouth.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Before I could respond or even acknowledge what she said, someone else walked into my room. A soft yellow light was turned on, and I could see my father's figure standing there.

"You've had fifteen minutes. Get out." I recognize that voice in him… Not as bad as it could get… But this is bad. This is bad…. The beeping coming from somewhere in the room sped up a bit.

Kirino stood up and walked slowly out of the room, looking back one more time before I heard the door close. You could tell she heard the change in his voice. That tone somehow specially reserved for me… He never used it on her. She'd never been around to hear more than a bit of it. My father waited a bit before being blunt.

"Two broken ribs. One broken shin. Concussion. Second degree burns. Multiple wounds." He recited this in a manner that felt like he was accusing me of something.

"…"

"I saw the videos after Kirino sent them to me." Again, he suggests that Kirino's a perfect child.

"…"

"How did this happen?"

"…"

"How did this happen?!" The sudden boom of his voice startled me.

"I uh… I stopped this girl from being bullied…"

"Speak up, boy!" An ice cold, uncaring glare shot through me.

"I stopped someone from being bullied."

"By force?"

"Yeah… and then people connected with those people… Beat me up."

"…Can I trust you?" If I say yes, that doesn't mean he will. "Hmph. People like you are bound to get this sooner or later."

"I'm telling you, I was helping someone!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" He raised his voice again. What was he talking about? "One assumed stab wound in the torso. One assumed bullet wound on the arm. Multiple cuts. Some infected."

"…" Shit.

"Tell me! How did you get these?!" He was upset, yet he hasn't exploded yet… He's probably recording this conversation… I won't answer… I won't.

"…"

"Tell me!"

"…It's not that big of a deal…" He reached into his pocket, before taking his hand out again. Not a great sign. He probably stopped the recording.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!" Damn, that wasn't good to say… "IF IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL, STAND UP!"

"…"

"STAND UP!" Okay… So I'm not doing so great… I get it. "STAND UP!" He kicked the bed. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE _MY _SON?! YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! I'D BE BETTER OFF IF YOU JUST DIED!" I don't know where this comes from… But, my dad's true colors… are actually something like this to me. My mom is actually the only person in this family who is consistent. Always giving some care no matter what. She knows my dad's like this. But, he's not done yet.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! I GET CALLS EVERY WEEK FROM YOUR SCHOOL!-" I tuned the rest of it out after a while. It isn't worth it. Listening, I mean. Oh, but here it comes. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE KIRINO?" Who knew that the city police chief was so much of a child?… Wonder why I run away? This is it. Even if I was discharged tonight, I wouldn't come back to the house. Does he only pretend to be stoic or is he only like this to me? I don't know myself. I have this nonstop headache right now… I really want him to be over with this…

"STAND UP, DAMN IT!"

"…"

But, he meant it. When I didn't move, he took a loose part of my hospital gown and pulled me up. I grimaced. This hurts. Just calm down already and walk away. He pulled me closer to him. "I don't care anymore. It isn't worth it. Once you turn 18, you're out of my house!" This is new… Does he mean it? I don't know. Maybe. Where would I even go?

He dropped the gown and walked out of the room. Unfortunately, I can't balance like this. I fell off of the bed. Luckily, it wasn't raised up or anything, it was actually close to the ground, but the bed height was brutal. I hit hard, and an alarm from somewhere sounded. I grimaced, determined not to make a noise. I wouldn't let my father have that satisfaction.

Sooner or later a nurse came in, clearly upset.

"Kosaka-san, you shouldn't try and get out!" Lady, do you think I could do this on my own? No way.

"…"

"Oh, geeze…" After a large struggle, I was back in the bed and she left, telling me not to try anything again. I agreed, though whether this happens again or not isn't up to me.

A while passed, and I was drifting off into a fitful sleep for about the third time when my mom came in.

"Kyousuke? Is that you?" She ran to the bedside, dropping her purse. Yes it's me. This isn't so bad… Is it? I looked down.

Me? Is that you? Oh man…

"Mom…" She sat beside me quietly.

"…Your father's upset…" I know.

"…"

"Maybe you shouldn't come back to the house for a while…" There she goes… Siding with him again. Am I even a member of this family?!

"…"

"I got a call and took a day out of my business trip to come see you. It's going to be extended for a while because of this, but I wanted to make sure you're okay…" Well, I'm not. See?

"…"

"I… I think I'll leave… I love you very much. I want you to know that, Kyousuke."

"I love you too, mom…" She sounds like she needs to hear that. As she got up and walked quickly out the room, I saw a tear fall from her face. Couldn't let me see her cry, huh?

/-/-/-/

When did I drift off?

I don't think my dreams were pleasant…

I'm alone huh?

It seems I'm always like this.

Always alone…

~~AAAND STOP!~~

**AN: More illumination on the family situation! Whoa! It's actually complex! Anyway, have a good one! I feel like this chapter is precisely 700 words short, but I'm just going to end it here because of le feels.**

**As always, have a good one.**

**Ice-out!**


End file.
